


Lessons in Corsetry

by mphilipak



Category: GreedFall
Genre: Angst, Barely bdsm, Corset, Corsetry, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Eating out, F/M, Imagination, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Pregnancy, idk man just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphilipak/pseuds/mphilipak
Summary: De Sardet asks Kurt for help getting dressed, something that Kurt is both prepared and unprepared for.Edit: This has developed into far more than just the initial prompt.





	1. The Dressing Room

Kurt stood outside of De Sardet’s room, impatiently waiting, listening to the sounds of San Matheus outside. The mixture of carts being pulled over the cobblestones while the word of the Enlightened being preached to all who passed by, were not uncommon, but today a preacher has posted himself right outside De Sardet’s home, no doubt because of her recent and bold open stance against the Ordo Luminis, the shady bastards, and thus the preacher has come to save her soul.

“As if she needed saving.” He mumbled to himself.

“What’s that Kurt? Did you say something?” He could hear De Sardet through the door, her voice sounding strained from effort.

“Nothing to worry your pretty head about, Your Excellency. How much longer you gonna be in there?” Kurt’s back slightly ached from being pressed against the door frame for so long. Surely she’d been in there for an hour. No, two?

“Uh... I’m not sure. There’s been a few complications, so sorry about that-” She was cut off as The muffled sound of someone tripping and knocking over was was surely a nightstand with expensive baubles on it.

“Alright, Your Excellency, I’m coming in.” He reaches for the door knob, and with a loud creak of door’s hinges, stepped inside to find De Sardet on her knees, in... nothing but a long thin skirt and a corset, to which she still looked as if she was trying to put on. The light from the lateafternoon sun came through glass windows, setting her Excellency’s already long, fiery, and now tussled hair alight, while also casting soft shadows along her face and body.

Kurt about faced and began stammering out apologies.

“Forgive me, Your Excellency, I did not mean to...”

“Wait!” De Sardet exclaimed, desperately. “I need some help.”

Hesitating, Kurt, turning around, with a forced grin and crossed arms, could feel the heat of a blush on his cheeks and ears.

“I’m afraid Your Excellency is asking the wrong man to help you put on your lace and frills. I’m a mercenary, in case you’ve forgotten, not a maid.”

“Oh shut it Kurt, I know you’ve taken plenty of these off ladies, surely you can manage to figure out how to put one back on.” Her eyes smiled, and she tilted her head to the side, a sly grin slowly spreading across her delicate face.

_Damn it, woman._

Kurt rolled back on his feels before letting his head fall back and forcefully sighed, “Alright, Your Excellency, but when you look like a tart from the Coin Guard Barracks in front of all those vipers in the Mother Cardinal’s Court, just remember you asked a Guardsman to help you.”

De Sardet perked up, quickly standing with her hands still behind her, surely holding the strings still, and turned around in front of Kurt, who had yet to uncross his arms. He stood there, gaping like a fish out of water, as she waited, swaying slightly from shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

“Kurt, have I already lost you?” He heard her smile, she was surely unable to contain it now that she could hide it from his eyes.

“Don’t be foolish, Your Excellency,” he chuckled, “I’m only trying to understand how badly you’ve butchered tying up a simple corset.”

She half heartedly slapped his leg without turning, and feigning indignation.

“Surely your fancy Professor, or hell even your mother, could arrange for you to learn how to tie a corset. Seems to be a required lesson amongst the nobles.” He took the laces from her hands and began to untie parts of the corset, as she’d missed a few grommets.

“Mother never forced me to wear something I didn’t want to, she was intent on allowing me to be who I wanted to be.” She paused, and Kurt could feel, if not see, the shadow cast over her gentle face.

“But Mr. De Courcillon saw to my education, not to how I put on my undergarments. It would’ve been highly inappropriate of him to do that, naturally.” She let out a short laugh, surely imagining the idea of Mr. De Courcillon instructing her on the do’s and don’t’s of women’s underwear. 

Kurt now was lacing the strings through the eyelets, making quick work of it, but had yet to begin tightening the corset. The sound of fabric on fabric was mixed with De Sardet’s soft laughing.

“So you had maids then do it for you, typical nobles.” The corners of his mouth pulled slightly.

“Oh please Kurt, you know better than anyone that I’ve rarely been one to have maids following after me in skirts.”

“That’s true. You would’ve certainly terrorized them with your antics as a child. Seems fitting that only a Master of Arms could keep you in line.”

He was reaching the end of her corset, and would need to start tightening the corset soon.

“Is that why you have grey hair now?”

“I do not have grey hair, Green Blood.” He immediately pulled towards the middle of her corset, where her natural waistline rested, and with it she breathed in sharply with a hiss of air.

Kurt expected her to reply, but she didn’t, instead she changed how she stood, making her more sturdy for when he next tightened her laces.

“Your Excellency?”

She was much more quiet than her usual self, “Yes, Kurt?”

“Have you ever worn a corset before?”

Her embarrassed silence was answer enough.

“Ah well, there’s a few things you should know then, Your Excellency.” Kurt’s face was on fire at this point.

“First, Your Excellency won’t be able to bend over as easily, and you won’t be able to breathe as freely as you normally would. To help with that...” he trailed off slightly, closing his eyes.

De Sardet patiently waited.

“To help with that, Your Excellency, I suggest you...,” he struggled to bring himself to say it, “... take your... breasts and hold them up so that they don’t get trapped inside your corset, as I’m told it’s painful, and makes it more difficult to breathe.”

She didn’t even hold back her obnoxious laughter.

_Fucking hell, man, could you have said that any worse?_

“Kurt, are you telling me to touch my breasts for you?”

_FUCKING HELLFIRE._

“Your Excellency is far to noble for a common foot soldier like me to say such things.” He barely managed to sputter out his response. He was sure she was saying something witty, charming, and completely disarming, but his mind was filled with brief flashes of his hands on her, wandering, getting lost as he watched her twist and pull at her nipples, moaning softly as she pinched them while never breaking eye contact with him, lust in her eyes. He felt himself harden at the thought of it all.

“Kurt? I said I’m ready whenever you are.”

He snapped back to reality, with De Sardet positioned, and ready to have the upper part of her corset tightened.

“Apologies, Your Excellency.” Kurt pulled at the laces, tightening her corset even more, and didn’t even try to stop himself from stealing a glance at her breasts, as they pushed up further as he pulled, even when she moved her hands from out of her corset, allowing him to make it as tight as he needed to. He made sure it wasn’t so tight that it would hurt her, or worse, make her pass out from the lack of air.

De Sardet, aware of his gaze, shifted to allow him a better look, but Kurt quickly went back to the safety of the laces. He was fully erect now, to the point it was painfully rubbing and pushing against the fabric of his trousers, and he had to take a slight step back, making sure she didn’t accidentally, step back... into... him. He was intently away of that potential mistake, and temporarily lost his breath at the mental image of her sitting down on his lap, moving her hips against him slowly as he kissed the back of her neck, leaving temporary little marks on the skin as he made his way across her shoulders, getting lost in the scent of her sickeningly sweet perfume.

He wasn’t fully out of the daydream before quickly finishing his job, tying a tight knot at the bottom. Before she was even able to turn around, he also quickly pushed himself up into his belt, preferring the uncomfortable position of the rough hemline over her knowing...

She looked him in the eyes with a knowing, mischievous look, and he knew that she knew, but she spared him of the embarrassment of speaking about it all, at least right then.

“You did wonderful Kurt, thank you. I would’ve been here for another hour surely.” She moved to continue getting dressed, distinctly starting with her stockings, and also moving the chair to be facing Kurt while she slowly pulled them up her long, long legs.

Kurt held his hands together, firmly, in front of... him.

“Of course, Your Excellency. Can’t have you looking a right mess in front of the Mother Cardinal.”

_Bury your head in between her legs._

Each minute she continued getting dressed was each minute he imagined some different scenario.

As she put on additional skirts...

_Hike up her skirt and smack her ass then slide your fingers inside her, fingering her from behind, making her moan and cry out from her pleasure as she was bent over the chair._

As she buckled her shoes, bending over, allowing him to openly stare at her cleavage.

_Sit her on your face, and have her ride you hard enough that it becomes hard to breathe between her and the soft covers of the bed, watching her breasts bounce up and down from the motion._

As she began to put up her hair once more, while also lightly covering her face with makeup, her lips a deep plum now.

_His hands running through her hair, grabbing tightly when she goes down on him, spit everywhere and her lips plump and sensitive from blowing him, bringing him to the edge and then refusing to let him cum._

He couldn’t take it much longer. As she was finishing up her final details, he excused himself.

“Excuse me, Your Excellency, I have some final matters to attend to before we make way for the Mother Cardinal’s party.” He stiffly walked out of the room, without giving De Sardet the chance to even formally excuse him, and he went down the stairs past their companions. Whether or not they even noticed his strained composure was of little importance as he walked outside, trying to breathe; trying to calm himself down from his thoughts of her.

Past the brim of his hat, he spotted the preacher once more, somehow being more loud and damned annoying than before.

_At least it’s hard to think about anything else when this sorry bastard is around._

He was already wishing for the party, which had yet to even start, was over. He wished that De Sardet was asleep, in her bed, in her home so that he knew she was safe, if only because he so desperately wanted a moment to himself, to alleviate himself of his thoughts.

_No_, he thought, _what he wanted was to be curled around her with no one to bother them all night._

It wasn’t long before De Sardet followed after him, along with the Bishop following close after her.

_Of course he would be coming._

The Bishop would be the official escort of the Legate of the Merchant Congregation to this party, and Kurt her shadow. As the Bishop extended his arm courteously, De Sardet took it, chatting enthusiastically about the nights events, all while the Bishop gave Kurt a knowing, if almost fatherly, warning look of caution.

Kurt scoffed quietly, and began to follow after the two, certain that tonight’s events would be far from boring.


	2. Spiced Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is in for a wild ride.

Kurt absentmindedly listened to the discussion in front of him, being more focused on the crowds parting for a distinguished escort and their guard, and being on the lookout for anything or anyone that didn’t look as if they should be there.

“The Mother Cardinal will be most pleased to see you, and it will be even more enjoyable to watch her sulk as you outshine her at her own party.” The Bishop’s voice was always like soft thunder, especially when he spoke quietly. His armor was almost blinding to Kurt at times, and quickly became annoying.

“I hardly think I should be antagonizing my host, especially when I’m supposed to be convincing her that I’m an ally worth having.” De Sardet was intent on the Bishop, seemingly unaware of the world around her.

_Well thank fuck I’m here, or else she’d be dead by now._

“On the contrary, my child, the Mother Cardinal only makes allies out of those that are strong enough to stand on their own. Grovel at her feet for a mere blessing, and you’ll be a sheep among the wolves.” Petrus’s free hand covers De Sardet’s, attempting to reassure her before she’s thrown into the den for the first time.

In between listening to the Bishop and watching the crowds, Kurt was sure to notice De Sardet’s figure in front of him as she walked. Her gown was made of black silk, and swayed gently with her hips. Kurt was also very aware of how her gown partially fell off her shoulders, and with her hair pinned up, exposed her tender neck.

_Focus._

The Ordo Luminis watched from across the courtyard, like vultures, ready to pounce on De Sardet as she walked through the courtyard, past the burnt Danaig. The stares beyond it loomed ahead of them, and they traveled without incident to the large castle that was the home of San Matheus’s elite.

Kurt never got used to the strong smell of incense and stale parchment that seemed to permeate the entire fortress here, but it was always the worst as soon as he left the fresh air outside and walked indoors. As soon at they enter, the Mother Cardinal’s staff, a mixture of older men and women with painted on smiles and assaulting perfume, greeted the Bishop and De Sardet, offering them a variety of sweets, wine, and other trivial offerings while escorting them upstairs to where Kurt assumes is the party De Sardet has been invited to.

Though unsure, a few of the servants offer Kurt wine and sweets, to which Kurt declines. Not that he would say no to wine normally, but in this hornet’s nest, the last thing he needs is to have his mind blurred by wine. De Sardet happily accepts the wine, and just as she’s about to take a sip, both Petrus and Kurt reach to stop her.

“My child, it’s most unwise to not have a servant test your Your wine before you’ve taken part of it.” Petrus’s gaze meets Kurt’s for a brief moment.

“Attacking a Legate from any country is an act of war, Father, surely anyone here would know that our alliance with Thélème is vital to their war efforts against the Bridge Alliance.” De Sardet still holds the wine inches from her lips.

“He’s right, Green Blood.” Kurt whispers, stepping closer to her, his hand gently taking the small goblet from her hands. “And so are you. A number of groups would benefit from you being harmed at a party hosted by none other than the Mother Cardinal herself.”

“So I’m to eat and drink nothing for hours, for my own safety?” Her eyes were wide, but not from fear, and her already strained breathing became deeper, and slower.

_I don’t want you to get hurt, Greed Blood._

“No, but allow me to be your taster, Your Excellency. I’m far more expendable than a Legate, and I’ll be by your side the entire night anyways, and you might as well allow me to taste some of the finery.” Kurt took a slow sip of the thick wine, it’s taste a warm mixture of cherries, plums, licorice, and other spices.

_But no hint of a poison._

“Delicious, Your Excellency, and by no means dangerous.” Kurt handed the goblet back to De Sardet, a serious and concerned expression still on her face.

“The Mother Cardinal sure knows her wine, Green Blood, be careful to not enjoy it too much. I’m not carrying you home because you can’t hold your drink.” He shares a small smile with her, at which she finally relents, returning the smile.

“I hardly think I’ll be needing you to carry me through the streets of San Matheus like a lush, Captain. I’m quite capable of pacing myself.” Petrus gently pulls her along, even while she continues to banter.

“Really? I seem to remember you barely making it to the bushes at your Uncle’s evening party a couple years ago...” Kurt closely followed De Sardet, enjoying the sight of her getting defensive, and her face unable to hide her ever growing blush.

“It’s a soirée, and I’ll have you know, you promised to never bring that up again-” She was cut off by the sound of the large wooden doors to the ballroom opening, and in an instant, years of courtly training from Mr. De Courcillon and coaching on Thélème’s politics from Petrus appeared on her face.

Kurt fell behind them both, but not without the ghost of a smile lingering on his face.

_Silly girl._

It would be inappropriate for Kurt to follow them both into the crowd. Not only would his armor stick out amidst the heavy velvet and soft silk of the nobility, but Kurt, despite being amidst the Congregation of Merchant’s Court for years, would never be accepted amongst such a crowd. Not that he was heartbroken over that fact, of course, but it envied others who were able to remain so close to De Sardet, and enjoying her company; thinking little of the honor it was to be beside her. Kurt decided to post near the door, next to another Coin Guardsman, and began his silent vigil over De Sardet...

________________________________________________

It was unbearably hot in the room, with everyone speaking at once and the music playing, and De Sardet wanted nothing more than to be back outside.

_Why is the fashion of Thélème everything that’s heavy and dark?_

She continued to sip her wine, feigning interest in topics she, in all honesty, knew very little about. The Merchant Congregation rarely had to deal with the intricacies of the clergy in Thélème, though evidently it was common, and yet still scandalous, when young children closely resembling the Cardinals or Bishops, would come to work for them, despite many of them coming from minor families, if outright commoners. The lady standing before De Sardet was intent on sharing such a story, as if she alone had the gossip of the century.

“He had his eyes, I tell you! I dare say he even looked like the heretics of this forsaken island, if you could believe it...” De Sardet looked around the room quickly, unable to see Kurt. Another man had joined the conversation, finally taking the burden of responding from De Sardet.

“Truly? The Bishop has always been a pious man, surely you must be mistaken. To think he would mingle with...” His weasel like voice gave De Sardet enough cause to take a long drink from her goblet, finishing it off.

_That was probably rude, but then again, I probably don’t care._

Within mere seconds, a servant came ready with a pitcher of wine, filling her goblet again. 

She glanced around once more for Kurt, but the crowd was far too thick, and with each second her impatience grew.

_Damn it all._

She took another long drink from her cup, and continued to smile and at least try to enjoy the conversation (wine), as the night grew on. Thélème’s elite were not ones for dancing (or fun), but just simply.... gossip. Groups sectioned off, some near the Mother Cardinal, basking in her nobility and hoping some of it may rub off on them, others speaking quietly in hushed voices around the end of a table, and finally the singular groups standing in the middle of the floor, though some appeared more jovial than others. Petrus had excused himself from her presence some time ago, surely looking to pull some political maneuver, leaving her alone with strangers.

_At least Kurt is watching, somewhere in here._

She finished off another cup, and once again, a servant came to fill her cup.

________________________________________________

_Hellfire, Green Blood, that’s three cups you’ve had in less than two hours._

Kurt shook his head, standing behind a drawn back curtain.

_She said she could pace herself, but her wine isn’t even being watered down, let alone being tasted._

Kurt could actively feel a strand of his hair turn grey as he watched.

________________________________________________

Beginning her fourth cup, De Sardet began to walk around the room, politely greeting everyone, but never staying longer than a few seconds before she was off to the next person. Her cheeks sported a warm blush, and her head had begun to feel fuzzy a long time ago. The wine had begun to feel like water to her, and she openly scanned the wall to see if she could find Kurt.

_Where is he?_

De Sardet pouted like a spoilt child unable to find her favorite toy, and no longer willing to tolerate the utterly boring affairs of San Matheus’s elite, walked out of the ballroom and into the entryway where she came in. It was still warm, perhaps warmer with the wine running through her blood, but distinctly lacked stuffy old nobles, and was therefore that much better. She decided to admire the many portraits of... people that lined the hallway.

_Who even are these people?_

She continued down the hallway, until she rounded the corner, which was noticeably darker.

“Do you try and worry your old Master of Arms, Green Blood?”

De Sardet smiled, turning slightly to look at his tall, broad silhouette as the light from the previous hallway slightly blinded her, making it difficult to see Kurt in the shadows.

“Only when it pleases me.” She swayed on her feet slightly, and she turned completely towards Kurt, taking a step closer to him.

“Your Excellency should be more careful. You’re a foreign power in a foreign fortress. And a drunk one at that.” She felt him raise his eyebrow at her, even without being able to see properly. She raised her cup to her lips once more, but Kurt held her hand back. She didn’t resist as he took the cup from her, bringing it to his own lips.

She felt hot as he watched her as he drank the rest of the contents of the cup. Hot enough that she felt... tight, in this corset. She tried to pull her bodice down, but it remained firmly set in place.

_I want outside._

She tried to brush past Kurt, who wrapped his arm around her, stopping her with little effort.

“And where do you think you’re going, Green Blood?” His tone was... sweet. Tender. Perhaps even a little bit amused?

_I’m so very drunk._

“I’m hot. I want outside.” She leaned into his arm, enjoying the rough fabric of his gambeson. It was familiar in this strange place, and the smell of the leather was...

“Very well, Your Excellency. Come with me.” Keeping his arm around her, he partially carried her out of the fortress, and the fresh breeze outside was the best thing she’d felt that night, especially compared to the assaulting scent of stale old perfume and incense. She breathed in deeply, now mostly being supported by Kurt’s arm, or otherwise she’d surely be on the ground now.

________________________________________________

_She was so beautiful._

Even in her current state, with her head on his chest while he gradually supported more and more of her weight. Soon he’d be holding up her completely.

“Kurt... You’re my bestest friend.” De Sardet turned and hugged Kurt loosely, and Kurt couldn’t help but smile.

_What a mess. His mess, but still._

“And you’re my friend, too, Green Blood. Come, let’s get you home.” He scooped De Sardet off her feet, cradling her in his arms before making his descent down the stairs. Present of the potential of a scandal, he took as many backroads as he could, and nightfall was both their friend.

“Kurt, earlier, you said you were... expendable.” Her face was nestled in his neck.

“Aye, I did, Green Blood, what of it?” He rounded another corner.

“You’re not expendable to me, you know, even if you think you are.” He swallowed, unsure of what to say to her.

“You don’t have to say anything, just know that I would never want to risk your life. That’s part of why... why I didn’t try as hard to find you earlier, because I didn’t want you to taste poison...”

“Don’t be foolish, Green Blood. You think your death would be less painful to endure?” He shifted her body enough to be able to grab the door handle to her apartments, entering quietly. The fireplace still had some embers, but it would appear most of their companions had long since gone to bed.

“But...” He quietly shushed her, heading up the stairs and into her room. She’d left it as she had before, clothes everywhere, and the nightstand still knocked over from before. The room was dark, and the only light coming into the room came from the street lamps, their orange light barely illuminating the room.

He laid her down on top of the coverlet, and took a moment to look at her.

Her gown was beautiful, of course, but how it fell off her shoulders, her breasts now just barely being covered by her bodice, and how her hair was slowly coming undone, especially as she stretched and moved, enjoying being in her bed again. Her drunken blush had traveled south of her cheeks, and rested comfortably on her chest, giving her breasts a gentle touch of pink.

It was all Kurt had to not lean down and bury himself in her chest. De Sardet studied him intently, focusing on him as she gently bit the inside her lip, a burning fire in her eyes.

She giggled quietly, a private joke she didn’t seem intent to share. 

“Something on your mind, Your Excellency?” Kurt felt his breath hitch, stuck in his throat, and his mouth was dry.

She propped herself up on her elbows, still meeting his eyes. “A few things. Mostly how hot it is in this dress.” She began to kick off her shoes, fully sitting up, coming just up to the bottom of his chest.

“Would you help me again?” Her eyes almost pleaded with him, begging him to relinquish his self control.

“If you promise to drink some water, Green Blood, of course I’ll help you.” Kurt took his water pack off his belt and handed it to her. As she began to sip at it, he began working on the ribbons holding her sleeves on. The silk ribbon was easy to unknot, and her first sleeve slid off with ease, and Kurt tossed it onto the floor.

“Hey, that’s expensive.”

“Keep drinking, Green Blood. Switch hands, I’m taking off your other sleeve now.”

“Mmm, okay...”

After the last sleeve came off, Kurt sat down beside her on the bed, his leg propped on the other side of her, beginning to untie the back of her bodice.

Why the hell do nobles cover themselves in so many layers?

Bow after bow, ribbon after ribbon, Kurt made work of the bodice and overskirt’s trappings, allowing De Sardet to simply stand as most of it fell off and onto the floor. All that remained was her stockings, and the corset.

“Kurt, you’re the best for helping me. I really owe you, you know that?” She set down the water skin, having drank all of its contents, and laid down on her side, of as best she could, given that she was still in a corset.

“Think nothing of it, Green Blood. Now sit up, I need to get that corset off of you.” He tugged at her strings, trying to edge her back into awareness.

“But I’m sleepy Kurt, can’t we take it off tomorrow?” She was drifting off the sleep as she was speaking.

“No Green Blood, you’ll be hurtin’ in the morning for it, now come here.” He pulled her up and practically picked her up like a small kid (with her making a startled yip out of surprise at his strength) and brought her close enough to him so he could undo his work from earlier.

“Don’t be gentle, Kurt.” Her words were sincere, and Kurt, who had successfully been keeping his thoughts in check until now, began to feel himself stir.

He loosened the lower half of the corset, giving De Sardet time to adjust to the release of the pressure. If he untied her too fast, he risked her passing out. She scooted back closer to him, sitting completely between his legs, and was barely an inch away from him. It made it harder for him to work, but he couldn’t complain.

Slowly undoing her corset, he could hear her breathing get deeper as her rib cage was no longer being squeezed by the boning in her corset. As the last bit of string came undone, Kurt pulled the corset off of De Sardet, it still being warm from her body, and let it drop unceremoniously. She let herself fall back into Kurt, craning her neck to look at him.

Kurt looked down at her, her body burning against him, even through his gambeson, and her sheer chemise hid little from his eyes. From the light coming from the street started just beneath where her nipple was, only showing him the curve of her breast, following along her waist, and ending where the deep curve of her hips met the the curly hair of her...

“Touch me Kurt, please.” She reached for his gloved hand, covered in the rough, worn leather of a warrior who’d seen years of battle. Undoing the easy knot at his wrist, she pulled off his glove, revealing his warm hand, calloused and scarred from years of blades managing to slip past the rivets of his gauntlets. She placed it on her soft breast, one hand over his, the other pulling at the single string that kept her chemise together.

It was torture. She was asking him to, wanting him to, he knew she wanted him.

_What if it’s just because she’s drunk?_

The lingering doubt seeped throughout his chest.

He wanted more than to just roll her. He wanted her. Wanted her to want him tonight, tomorrow night, and the night after that. But who was he to ask this of her? To demand such a commitment of her? He was paid to be her protector, in all things, but never on the matters of the heart.

_What do I do?_

She pushed herself closer to him, coming dangerously close to his face with hers, their breath mingling together. She leaned ever so slightly, touching his nose with hers, asking for permission to come closer; to be closer than friends.

Kurt could only guess at the expression on her face, as she was blanketed in the shadow of the room as much as him, and with the another string of self control snapping, Kurt slowly, tenderly, and with every ounce of who he was as a man, leaned into her kiss and embrace. She was soft, she always was, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her into his lap. Their kiss was sweet, not burning with passion or lust, but with the admission of one person to another that they trusted the other with them.

She tasted of the sweet wine from earlier, and each time they parted to breathe, her sighs and little moans as she ran her hands along his neck, and up into his hair, pushing his hat practically off his head as they carried on, her nails gently dragging as they combed his hair.

His hands wandered her body, his unloved hand finding its resting place on her hip, his thumb drawing circles as his other hand struggled to get the glove off by itself.

She leaned back, away from him, but pulled him along with her, having him rest on top of her, finding a comfortable place to position himself between her legs. In order to not pinch her with the many fastenings and buckles of his armor, he held himself just barely above her, but she didn’t seem to mind. She continued to kiss him, her legs now pulling his hips to hers, and he could feel her through his trousers.

Kurt’s eyes fluttered shut, eyes rolling back at the maddening sensation of him rubbing against her, his heart beating outside of his chest. Resting with his one hand, he forcefully pulled the tie of her chemise, undoing it, and she let him pull it down so that he could see, if only just barely through the darkness, her breasts, with her nipples slowly hardening from her excitement. She basked in his gaze, just as he began to kiss her chin, then to her neck, taking extra time where her collarbone rested, and intentionally dragging his chin, now sporting a rough stubble, along her chest, until he hovered over her nipple.

De Sardet was writhing beneath him, but she waited patiently, intent on going to the pace he set. But as he took her in his mouth, she pushed his head down farther than he’d originally intended, and she hooked her legs and began to grind into him, despite the fact he was still fully clothed, with both weapons and armor still attached.

_The armor has to go._

He let her fall from his mouth, but not before giving a sharp nip at her tender skin, causing her to breathe in sharply, a gentle sigh of pleasure following it. He tried to stand, but she locked her legs tighter, not willing to let him go just yet.

_I can’t go further until I’m out of this gear._

Looking down at her, she tightened her legs around him, and now that his eyes had finally adjusted to the light, he could see her smiling mischievously, wanting to make him work for what he wanted.

_As you wish._

He grabbed her hips and in one fluid motion, pulled her to the edge of the bed, put his hands behind her knees, and pushed them to her chest, putting his full weight on her as he bit her neck, gradually bitting harder as she whined and moaned, her hands clawing at his back.

He relented only to whisper in her ear, his breath hot, and his lips directly on her.

“A moment, Green Blood. Nothing more, I swear.”

He felt the loss of her warmth as he got off the bed, beginning to undo his remaining glove first. Moving to his shoulder guards, he watched De Sardet take off her chemise, and now laying naked in front of him. She propped herself up on her elbows, her legs almost parted, as if she wanted to but was shy, even now.

Kurt had moved to his belt, not before removing his hat of course, with his gambeson next in line to be removed.

Her hair was a mess, once again, and a soft bruise had become to form already from where Kurt had bitten down on her neck. Her breathing had picked up.

Kurt shucked off his gambeson, leaving only his pants, shirt, and greaves to take off. Kurt reached for De Sardet’s knee, gently pulling her closer to him. She scooted towards him, and she now sit on the side of the bed, her feet just barely able to touch the floor boards. She looked up at him, unsure of what to do now.

_She’s still nervous. At least I’m not the only one._

Cradling her chin in his hand, he lowered himself to be eye level with her.

“We don’t have to continue, Green Blood.” She didn’t say anything, but gestured as if she was waving him off.

“I only want this, meaning you, and us, tonight, if you want it. If you want to wait, or if you don’t want to do this anymore, then that’s ok. We can go back to the way it was.”

_It would never be the same for him, though._

De Sardet smiled, and leaned into his hand on her face before making complete eye contact with Kurt.

“There’s nothing more than I want than to be with you tonight Kurt. I’m ready, though I’m still nervous.”

Kurt removed his hand and put his foot on the bed frame, undoing the laces of his greaves.

“Are you a virgin, Green Blood?” His tone was joking, but his question was sincere.

“No!” She laughed, “But it’s not as if the men and women in my past were necessarily....” she paused, searching for the right word.

“Good?” Kurt offered the word, moving to his next boot.

“No, not that, I’d say long term, or important.” She looked away, and Kurt was aware of what she was saying.

Tossing the last boot to the side, he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, “Don’t worry, I’m nervous, too.” His feet were cold against the wooden floor.

_It’s taking everything in me to not shake right now. But from nervousness or excitement, I’m not sure._

“Could’ve fooled me.”

He chuckled, and his hands rested on the laces to his trousers.

_Here goes nothing._

His shirt would still cover him, but his nerves kept getting the better of him, as he fumbled at his laces.

“Shit, damn it...” His voice barely even a whisper underneath his breath.

_Pull yourself together, man._

De Sardet reached for his hands, pushing them away as she undid his trousers. Kurt pulled off his undershirt just before she finished unlacing him, and as he did, she was finally able to see his body, or at least all that mattered to anyone, and she looked up at him, a smile playing on her lips as she leaned forward, her breath hot on him as he hardened at the sight.

“May I?”

_For fucks sake..._

“Please...” his voice trailed off as she took him in her mouth, gently. She gripped him with one hand as she bobbed her head up and down, taking him deeper with each stroke. Her other hand moved into his pants, traveling along his hips before she decided to grab his ass, forcing him to go further into her mouth. Kurt tightly gripped the bedpost, his knuckles probably white, while using the other to run his fingers through her hair.

_Fuck her face. Grab her hair and fuck her mouth until she can’t take it anymore._

Kurt moved in tandem with her, all but forcing himself to not ruin anything she wanted to do.

“Fuck...” He relented only slightly, pushing her head down onto his dick, just wanting to feel her, warm and wet around him.

_For the love of..._

Kurt’s eyes went wide before shutting instantly as she moaned and began to gently massage his sack.

He felt light headed. His knees already shook from how good it felt.

_Not like this._

Kurt slowly stepped back, and instantly saw concern and disappointment flash across De Sardet’s face.

“Did you not like that? I’m sorry, I should’ve asked first...”

Kurt kissed her roughly, cutting her off before she could even wipe away the extra spit off of her mouth.

“You’re almost too much, Green Blood.” He leaned close to her ear.

“But I have other plans for you tonight.” She shivered at his words.

Practically jumping out of his pants finally, he laid himself on the bed while pulling De Sardet on top of him. He was so desperate to feel her like this, skin on skin, head to toe. He pressed into where her inner thigh met the curve of her ass, the heat of her already driving him mad, even as her breasts were almost right in his face. She straddled him comfortably, as if she’d been here before, and kissed him, the embers or passion and lust forming between them. Their breathing became ragged, heavy, hot, his hands roughly grabbing at her ass while hers cradled his face. Between their sloppy kisses, Kurt managed to speak.

“How... do you... want me...?”

She breathed only for just a second. “However you want, I don’t care.” He could feel her getting wetter and wetter, just making out as they were.

_She deserves the best. Give it to her._

Rolling her underneath him, he left a trail of kisses along her neck, then her chest, along her stomach, and only stopped when he hovered over her, his fingers drawing circles on her inner thighs.

_She looks so beautiful._

They’d both built up a slight sweat, with the humidity of the island clinging to their skin.

_Do what you do best..._

Kurt nipped and licked around her, teasing with his stubble and breath. His fingers massaged around her center. She even tried to buck her hips up at him, wanting his mouth on her.

“Patience, Green Blood.”

She whined. “I don’t want to be patient, I want you....”

Determined to make her wait, if only just a little bit longer, Kurt ventured just below her, his tongue teasing, before he took one long drag from bottom to top of her, circling, but not touching, her clit before dragging himself back down, wanting to drive her mad before letting her come anywhere close to cumming.

She closed her legs around him, thighs shaking from his slow but targeted movements. She didn’t even know what to do with her hands, as every time she reached for his head, to push him down on her, he would lick or suck on a spot he’d found that drove her mad. Kurt could barely breathe for most of it, but who needs air when he was tongue deep inside the woman of his dreams? Kurt now teased the area around her clit once more, only because he began to slide a finger inside of her. She was already clenching down on him inside, enjoying the sensation.

_She’s not enjoying it enough though._

Each woman was different, and each one wanted something different. Knowing what he did about women, Kurt decided De Sardet was ready for two fingers, and with his palm facing towards him, he fluttered his fingers inside of her, curling them towards the front of her, where that one spot should be...

_Oh that’s it._

De Sardet came alive and almost jumped at Kurt finding the tender spot inside of all women, just waiting to be found, but Kurt didn’t grant himself the pleasure of watching her face, but rather doubled down on eating her out, wanting to please her more than himself.

She squirmed because she had no choice, the pleasure of Kurt’s fingers inside of her and his trained tongue on the rest of her, she grasped at the pillows and covers around her as Kurt held her down in place.

De Sardet’s moans and cries became shorter, faster, peaking as if she was about to...

_Do it for me, Green Blood._

She stopped for just a second before falling into her pleasure, and she did little to hide her loud cries of pleasure.

_Kurt didn’t care though. Let the world know he had her here._

The walls around his hand almost forced him out of her as she came, and as she settled down, he finally pulled his fingers out, wiping both them and his mouth off before crawling up towards her face. The aftershocks of her orgasm still traveled throughout her body, but she still kissed him when he came to her, tired and pleased.

“You still think you can handle me, Green Blood?” Kurt whispered to her. He would be satisfied with this if she said no, that she was spent. But Kurt was still hard as a rock, and whether or not she was physically involved, Kurt would have to do something about it.

“Yes, please, I need it....” Kurt began to position himself, more than eager to be inside of her.

“... and Kurt?” She stopped him, and came close to his face.

“Just fuck me like a whore.”

Kurt’s eyes went wide, but nodded all the same. Turning her on her stomach, he pulled her ass close to him, taking one last look her before sliding inside of her, and they both gasped at how the other felt, stretching her even after she’d came, and how she was burning hot around him.

Kurt saw De Sardet’s hair resting between her shoulder blades.

_You want to be fucked like a whore._

He laced his fingers tightly at the base of her neck, tangling them in her hair.

_I’ll fuck you like a whore._

Kurt pulled her head back firmly as he began to fuck her. She gripped at the pillows as he increased the speed, slapping hard into her with his hips.

_I want her to scream my name._

Going faster, Kurt slapped her ass with his hand, causing her to cry out.

“Tell me how much you enjoy this?”

_He couldn’t even believe he was doing this right now._

She answered obediently, her voice almost a sob from how much she was feeling in between each thrust inside of her.

“It... feels... so good... Kurt please.... please fuck me harder.... please Kurt...”

Wanting to give her everything she wanted and more, Kurt forced himself to not cum as he fucked her as hard as he could, definitely leaving bruises from his hand gripping her hip until she came a second time, and Kurt with her, giving just a few more strokes until he slid out, falling to the side of her as he came back down to earth.

He was practically gasping for air, De Sardet as well, but his job wasn’t done yet. Pulling himself beside her, he pulled her into his embrace, peppering her face with kisses as he caressed her side, and whispered sweet things to her, just wanting to make sure she was alright.

He needn’t have worried, as she smiled and snuggled into him more, “Tonight was perfect, Kurt...”

He wrapped his arm around her as he pulled the covers over the both of them. He listened as her breathing slowed, sleep finally taking her for the night.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

He shook his head, not knowing before he fell into sleep as well, dreaming of what his future looked like now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating on keeping it sweet versus getting rough, and I think I found a happy medium. Sometimes a couples first time is sweet, and other times it’s just pure fucking, and as you can see, this is how I think their first time would really go.
> 
> Also, context to where the story is beginning, clearly it’s past the point where De Sardet has made contact with the other city states of Teer Fradee, but assume that no character development regarding Kurt’s questline, or really any companion questline.


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt’s a softy at heart, but knows little about how to talk to De Sardet, at least as a lover.

Kurt was woken up by the first rays of sunshine coming through the windows. Turning away from the light, he tried to bury his head between the pillows and mattress, wanting just a few more minutes of peace. He tried to pull the covers over his shoulders, but someone else was hoarding them.

_Wait_.

Kurt fully opened his eyes, squinting at how bright the room was getting, but also, at the naked woman next to him...

_Oh shit_.

Kurt slowly began to remember the night before, a wave of emotions and thoughts hitting him. He still didn’t believe it was real, and yet he was lost in the sight of De Sardet sleeping next to him, peaceful. He closed his eyes as he remembered her, the way she looked, the way she tasted, even the way she felt as he came inside her.

_He came inside her. Oh FUCK._

Kurt’s eyes went wide, and he moved as silently and slowly as he could out of the bed, not wanting to wake her. Grabbing his shirt, trousers, and greaves, he managed to get dressed without causing much noise. The armor would have to wait, as it would take little to wake her. She was never a light sleeper, but the sound of metal hitting metal would wake anyone.

Grabbing his coins and hat, he took one last look at her before reaching for the curtains, pulling them closed so that she might enjoy her sleep, if only for a while longer.

Taking the time he needed to not make a noise, he left her room, and was greeted by the chill of the morn, even inside the apartment. It’s unlikely that others are awake, and if they were, were still rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

_Hopefully the apothecary is open._

Kurt left the apartment, almost running to the main square to the stall that housed an apothecary. The doctor who ran it appeared to be there, though it was clear he wasn’t open for business. His face, covered by the characteristic mask that resembled a crow showed nothing as he worked behind the stall, more than likely refilling his stock before the crowds showed.

Kurt stood there, waiting for the crow to turn and address him. Kurt made no effort to hide his approach, and after moments of being ignored, cleared his throat loudly before the other man turned towards him, if only for a moment.

“Patience is a virtue, or so they say. Come later.”

“I’m not one for virtue, and I have gold. I need a remedy that would prevent a woman becoming with child.” Kurt ignored the gnawing fear resting in his gut.

_Such a fool, he knew better than to take such a risk with her. How could he be so careless as to neglect her future like this..._

The crow turned to him, his expression unreadable as he reached for a small blue vial.

“You guardsman are always predictable. Thirty gold coins and it’s yours.” He extended an open hand, expecting payment for his goods.

“Done.” Kurt counted the coin needed, and as he handed the gold over, the doctor handed him the dark vial.

“Will it hurt her?” Kurt had never... needed to do this, and the last thing he wanted was to do more harm than good.

“Your lady will likely experience some pain,” the crow turned back to his work, “mostly in her lower abdomen, as well as an ache in her head. She may also feel nauseous, so do ensure she drinks water, if you intend to be around long enough for that to be a concern of yours.”

Kurt bristled at the comment, but said nothing.

“She may also experience a heavier flow in her monthly courses, or even between them, so if she becomes alarmed, do explain that this is normal. Fatigue is to be expected during such a time, but perhaps more so with the use of such medicine.”

“I see. Thanks.” Kurt turned away, beginning to walk back to the apartments. He only barely heard the crow’s final words.

“Do be more careful, in the future. Just because she can take such medicine does not mean it’s good for her to take it as a habit.”

_Noted_.

Kurt stopped just before walking inside to De Sardet’s apartments.

_Is he really about to walk in there and go, “Hey, take this so we don’t have to deal with a miniature version of me?”_

Kurt rolled his eyes at himself.

_Is that how you show you care for her?_

He struggled with what to do, and how to say what he wanted to say. He couldn’t just go in there with only a blue vial.

_What if she wants to keep the child?_

Fear consumed him this time, and he felt light headed. It would be her decision, and he would have to support her, regardless of it, but he was completely terrified of the possible reality...

Unsure of what to do, he heard the heckling of a young girl to early passerby’s and guardsman, barely even ten years old by the look of her, and she was trying to sell flowers she’d just picked.

Kurt turned towards her, reaching for his purse once more.

__________________________________________________

De Sardet awoke to a dark room, and a bed she quickly discovered lacked her partner from the night before, the spot where he laid still warm from where he was.

_Where is he?_

She crawled to the side of the bed, checking the floor, and found bits of his armor scattered around the floor from where they’d left it the night before.

_The night before..._

She smiled, almost high from the memory. Oh how she adored him...

She rolled onto her back, holding the covers to her chest as she quietly squealed at just how ridiculous the night was before. She couldn’t believe at how brazen she was, the things she said bringing a familiar blush to her cheeks.

_I should order another bottle of that wine._

She was giddy, laying there until she heard the familiar footsteps of Kurt, who at first was trying to quietly enter the room, until he realized she was awake. Closing the door behind him, he held his other arm behind his back as he shyly approached her.

“Good morning, Kurt. Did you sleep well?” He chuckled, his familiar smile brightening the room.

“Who couldn’t on a mattress not made of hay and pillows filled with goose feathers?” He teased her, taking a seat on the bed, his hand resting on her legs above the covers.

“Oh shush, as if you didn’t get similar accommodations at Court.” She moved closer to him, still laying down.

“What do you have behind you?” Her curiosity was itching at her side, and she was becoming more and more impatient as time passed.

He seemed unsure, and more than embarrassed as he ducked his head and pulled a small bouquet of flowers, a mixture of flowers she recognized, as well as some she didn’t.

“I thought... I don’t know what I was thinking, ignore me Green Blood.” He was about to toss them to the ground before she reached out to grab them.

“Oh you idiot, I love them!” She held them closer to her so she could smell them, the flowers from the continent smelling of home and the island’s flowers smelling unlike anything she’d be able to describe.

She looked at Kurt, her appreciation and adoration for him swelling inside of her chest. She sat up to kiss his cheek, exposing her back to the chilled air.

Kurt sported a blush, if a mercenary was even able to.

“I thought you might enjoy it. The young men and women at your uncle’s Court didn’t seem to be the type to think of such things, and you deserve to be greeted by flowers in the morning.”

He looked away as he fidgeted with literally anything he could, not making eye contact with her.

“Kurt, what’s wrong? I’d have to be blind to not see that something is on your mind.” She scooted as close as she could to him, kissing his shoulder as she set her flowers down on the bed.

“Green Blood....” she waited as she watched him stare off, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to speak.

_Please don’t say you regret last night._

“Green Blood, I care about you. I care about you more than I should.” She waited, both wanting and not wanting him to continue.

“... and I want to be with you.” She audibly breathed out her relief, thankful that it wasn’t what she thought.

_So what is he talking about?_

“And I want us to be able to enjoy each step of... of our relationship, and not be forced to rush anything.”

She was confused, still completely unsure of what he was discussing.

Kurt looked her in the eyes as he pulled out a small blue bottle, like the ones she sees doctors and alchemists carry.

“And I understand that you may want to not take this, and I’d respect your decision...”

“Kurt.” She interjected, causing him to pause, worry written across his face.

“What are you talking about?”

“Green Blood... I CAME inside you. And if you don’t take this,” he held up the blue bottle again,“you’ll likely become with child. My child.” He looked down again, visibly afraid of what she was going to say.

She could laugh, if only Kurt wasn’t so concerned about her answer. She took the bottle from his hand without another word, uncorking it before pinching her nose and downing the vile contents of the bottle. Recorking the bottle, she handed it back to a speechless Kurt.

“Thank you for getting it for me, it saved me from the condescending stare of an old man who would otherwise lecture me on the dangers of sex.”

Kurt seemed to breathe again, a glimmer of his usual self coming back as he leaned into her.

“He was a stuffy old prick, and he charged too much for the damned stuff, but I’m glad he just had the stuff.”

De Sardet wrapped her arms around Kurt.

“Being as close as we are to the coin tavern, it seems only logical to have such things in stock. I doubt guardsman always have condoms on hand, and the courtesans don’t likely have many clients who are interested in a woman whose expecting, though I’m sure some are.”

Kurt shrugged. “Regardless, I promise to be more careful in the future. I can’t believe I was so stupid...” he closed his eyes, clearly frustrated with himself.

“What, so stupid as to be utterly lost in the moment with a pretty girl?” She kissed his cheek before kissing him deeply, once more rendering Kurt helpless in her embrace. He pulled her close, and she was reminded of last night’s adventures before they broke apart, noses touching.

“I suppose so. Damned girl.” He kissed her passionately, his body warm to the touch as he combed his fingers through her hair. The feeling of his fingers on her scalp, moving her hair even in just a simple and innocent way, turned her on. She pulled herself away and pushed herself close to the headboard, abandoning the covers that hid her body from him and motioned with her finger to follow him.

He crawled on all fours to where she was, and didn’t resist when she pushed him on his back, his head falling just between the two sets of pillows as she straddled him. He tried to take off his hat, but she stopped him, holding his hands down on the pillows, lacing her fingers with his.

“Leave it.” He smiled as she whispered, her kisses peppering his rough cheeks and chin, and he moaned deeply as she dragged her teeth along his neck before nipping his ears. She could feel his legs shift, doing what he could without moving his upper body. He quickly became hard as she lightly worshipped every inch of his upper body, from the sensitive spot below his ears to the deep cut of his shirt that exposed his chest, all the while he kept his hands in place above him.

She felt herself getting wet from hearing and watching him respond to anything she did to him, and she couldn’t help but look at his lips, and how skilled his tongue was...

She climbed on top of him, effectively sitting on his face as he wrapped his hands around her hips, gripping her hips as she straddled his face. He instantly began pleasing her, remembering from last night how she liked it. She felt the pressure of herself building, even if it was slow. She rarely came quick from head, and how fast she came last night was rare.

_He’ll survive._

She greedily rode his face, rocking on him as his tongue made her gasp and moan as she gripped the head board, needing it as leverage while she fucked his face. She knew he loved it though, or else he wouldn’t be making the sweet sounds that he was as he did all he could to please her....

__________________________________________________

The sounds of Kurt and De Sardet’s lovemaking could be heard through the walls, even once as nice as these.

“Ooooh Kurt! Oh De Sardet!” Aphra mocked them both, still laying in her bunk. She mentally reminded herself to grab more ear plugs the next time she was in the market as she buried her head in as many pillows as she could.

Siora lay adjacent to Aphra, undisturbed by the thin walls and more importantly by sounds that came through them.

__________________________________________________

“Remind me to buy De Sardet and Kurt a drink the next time we go to the tavern.” Vasco’s surely voice echoed the sounds of De Sardet’s orgasm building, a wicked smile on his face as his leather tricorn rested on his head, covering his eyes from the morning light.

Petrus remained silent, his eyes closed, as he held a rosary, a silent prayer on his lips as he used the rosary to keep count his prayers. Whether or not they were for De Sardet or not was irrelevant.

__________________________________________________

Outside, the preacher from yesterday began his sermons outside De Sardet’s apartments once more, except this time, he preached louder, trying to drown out the sound of De Sardet’s orgasm as she climaxed, even through a closed window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt’s prefers to be a bottom in my mind, and I can’t help writing him as one. Also, those walls can’t be THAT thick to drown out the noise of lovemaking.


	4. Rolling Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm interrupts plans, and it takes a team to survive even the simplest accidents. But more than a storm is brewing in this chapter...

Kurt followed De Sardet down the stairs to where their companions resided, all of them except Siora and Vasco were unable to make eye contact with him. It was much later in the morning, nearly midday at this point.

Kurt stifled his laughter as he lingered on the final step, De Sardet speaking with Petrus about something, remembering how they both left him to his own devices at the party. The Bishop was more than capable of handling himself, but still. Petrus seemed undisturbed by her absence last night.

“Kurt, here.” Vasco stood behind him, leaning against the wall as he offered Kurt a drink of his flask.

Kurt took it, catching a whiff of caramel and vanilla before taking a swig of the bourbon, it’s sweet burning sensation a welcome one.

“I’ve always found that a spiced drink after... certain activities tastes all the better.” Vasco took the flask back from Kurt, a sly grin playing at his lips.

“I would be inclined to agree with you. I hope we didn’t wake you.” Kurt lowered his voice so that only him and Vasco would be able to hear him.

“There are worse things to be woken up to than the sounds of a woman being fucked. And besides,” Vasco looked over to where the Bishop and De Sardet stood near the door, his golden eyes narrowing, “it was quite amusing to watch our Bishop try and go about his morning routine as if he couldn’t hear you two.”

Kurt leaned against the wall, brushing shoulders with Vasco. “I’m almost jealous...”

Vasco stood quiet for a moment.

“So... how was it?” Kurt didn’t look away from De Sardet.

“How much do you want to know?”

_________________________________________

Their group had been traveling with a merchant caravan from San Matheus for hours now. They were headed for New Serene, intending on debriefing Constantin of the state of their allies. It’d begun to rain, and rain on Teer Fradee was rarely light, especially near the swamps, and as such, De Sardet and her companions huddled as close as they could inside the cart. It didn’t stop the rain being carried in by the wind, however, and both Kurt and Vasco wore coats heavy enough to shield the rest of the party from the rain without being drenched themselves.

_It was still bloody cold, though._

How a tropical island still had cold rain was beyond Kurt. Was kept him warm and his spirits high was a combination of Vasco’s bourbon and De Sardet with her back against him. She was speaking to Siora, who sat beside her, about things Kurt knew very little about.

_Too bad the natives couldn’t control the weather._

Next to Vasco sat Aphra, and Petrus in the corner farthest away from Kurt. They were all pressed against each other, somehow managing to fit with the merchant’s goods inside the cart.

Kurt was more than aware of Petrus’s gaze. Aphra appeared to have gotten over the events of this morning, though sneaking sips of bourbon probably had something to do with it...

The rattle of the cart’s wheels slowed down to a stop as the sky began to darken, the winds picked up, and the roll of the thunder deepened.

Kurt pulled himself up, poking his head above the top of the cart, as the rain pounded on his hat, and what didn’t hit his hat, the wind carried directly into his face.

“What’s the hold up?! We can’t make camp in this weather!”

Kurt could barely see the merchant from his seated position at the front, but saw well enough to see him turn towards Kurt.

“And we can’t keep going. The ox has to rest, and if we keep going, we’ll drive the cart into the mud!”

“Fuck!” Kurt jumped off the back of the cart, sinking into the mud with a squish. Rounding the corner of the caravan, he could feel the suction of the mud slowing him down, if only slightly.

He’s right. If we continue like this, we’ll have a much bigger problem than setting up a tent in the rain. Even in the fucking swamp...

“Do you know how far it is until we reach an outpost!? Or even a native village?!” Kurt had to yell to drown out the sound of the gusting wind and rain, and even then the merchant had to lean closer. Kurt could see his round face with his large nose protruding out from his deep cowl.

“We won’t reach anywhere before dark! And I’m not braving the bog in the dark, not even for the Legate!”

Kurt swore under his breath as he wadded back, seeking refuge in the cart once more.

“What’s happening Kurt, why’ve we stopped?” De Sardet barely hid her shiver as the rain began to seep into her clothes.

“We have to make camp. Quick, everyone, before this storm prevents us.” Kurt reached for the few camping bags they traveled with.

_We need a tarp._

“Aphra, find somewhere high up to camp, and preferably behind something to block this rain.” She moved to get out of the cart, getting swallowed by the rain as soon as she passed Vasco.

“Will do. I’ll be back soon.”

Siora followed after her.

“It isn’t safe to go alone, I will come with you.”

Siora disappeared into the storm, unbothered by the rain, leaving the rest of them to go through what little camping supplies they had. Kurt counted enough stakes, the tent, a fly to cover the floor of their tent, but no damned tarp.

_There_.

Kurt spotted a tarp smashed between their belongings and the merchants, and grabbed it, but he began to feel a chill set in as he continue to gather inventory.

He was going to freeze in the bog tonight if he wasn’t careful.

Siora came back quickly, but without Aphra.

“We found a place to rest, but we need to move. Quickly!”

Kurt tied what he had together in a leather bag and slung it over his shoulders. Petrus, Vasco, and De Sardet closed their cloaks and jackets, preparing to make the run to wherever Aphra and Siora had found.

“What about the merchant caravan, will it make it?” De Sardet grabbed Kurt’s arm, reminding him.

“It better!” The merchant appeared next to Siora, his eyes filled with furious rage at the mention of his goods being left behind.

“No one is leaving before we ensure the safety of my goods!” He puffed out his chest.

“Are you mad?” Kurt stepped closer to the man.

“We’re soaked through, we don’t even have a camp, and you want us, not to mention the fucking Legate, to save your precious cargo?”

_The gall._

Kurt could feel the pressure building inside of him as this entitled, stuck up man, who barely reached Kurt’s chin, dared to open his mouth again, his finger in Kurt’s face.

“Kurt, please.”

De Sardet’s hand gripped his elbow as she stepped in between him and the merchant.

“We don’t have time to argue. If you would like to seek shelter with us, you’re welcome, but otherwise, we’re leaving!” She began to walk off.

“Siora, where is this campsite?” Siora began to lead De Sardet, but not before turning to make sure Vasco, Petrus, and Kurt were following.

“Y-you wouldn’t dare...” panic set in as the merchant stumbled over his words, watching De Sardet and her companions leave him.

“Oh but we would, my good merchant.” Kurt bit back, the weight of the rain, combined with his soaked gambeson slowing him down considerably, even as he brushed past the other man.

“Enjoy the tenlans when the storm calms and you’ve no men to dig your miserable cart out.”

Kurt didn’t look back, but instead continued forward, sticking as close as he could while being weighed down, the cold beginning to sap his energy, as he followed his companions. It wasn’t long before the water levels of the swamp rose, coming up to Kurt’s knees.

_Please don’t let there be any Tenlans in the area. Or anything in the water._

Kurt ignored his primal fears of murky water until they reached a small, inclosed area next to a bluff, which shot far up above the tree line. The sharp edge of it provided some relief from the heavy downpour of the storm, but a quick glance around them showed that the water rose far beyond where dry land would’ve been.

_There’s nothing but water here. Where is Aphra?_

Kurt and the others huddled, seeking warmth above all else, until the splash of footsteps, more specifically human footsteps, approached.

Aphra stood soaked, but determined to carry on as she hauled what looked like a large amount of brush, and other tree branches with leaves on them. She’d tied some rope around it all and let it float as she walked closer to the group.

“We need to set up camp in the trees, it’s not safe enough on the ground with the water and native fauna, and dry land is nowhere to be found.” She turned to Vasco, throwing him some rope.

“Can you climb?”

“Aye, but what is it you need me to do?”

Aphra turned Kurt around and rummaged through the leather bag until she pulled out the tarp Kurt had taken from the merchant. She all but threw it at Vasco.

“We need to block the rain before we can do anything else.”

Vasco looked at a gathering of trees that had grown close to each other, the vines old enough to (probably) sustain his weight. Without further ado, Kurt watched as Vasco scaled a tree, almost effortlessly, even with the rain, and he held his breath unconsciously until Vasco rested on a low hanging branch that he began to tie down one corner of the tarp.

It was incredibly dangerous. The slightest imbalance could send Vasco falling.

Kurt was disturbed by the feeling of Aphra pulling at his pack again, this time not finding what she needed, or at least he assumed as his load didn’t become lighter, and she began swearing. She moved over to the vines that climbed the bluff and began cutting long portions that she deemed useable, and she turned to start tying together hammocks out of the brush she’d brought back.

“Petrus, unless you intend to pray our troubles away, help me tie these branches together.”

“Of course you would think that now is the most appropriate time for personal vices. How expected.” The Bishop began working, however, and the two worked silently beside each other.

“Kurt, throw me some stakes!” Kurt looked to where Vasco, and now a tarp that blocked the direction where the rain came from, hung. A mixture of water and sweat dripped from Vasco’s face as he hung from the vines on the tree, ready to catch the tools he needed.

“Green Blood, would you mind?...”

She reached into his pack, but she could do little to hide her shaking hands as she handed him all the spikes, and a hammer.

Kurt’s chest ached as he turned away from her, only wanting to help her get warm as his own chin began to tremble from the cold, and he readied himself to begin tossing the spikes and hammer up to Vasco, one by one.

“Siora, help her.” He tossed the hammer up to Vasco, who caught it with ease as he wrapped himself securely around the vines with his legs, freeing his other hand for a stake.

Kurt watched out of the corner of his eye as Siora began to use what magic she could to ease De Sardet’s shaking. She looked as if she would begin to go into shock any minute, and everyone seemed aware of this fact as they worked as fast as they could, given the circumstance of being drenched and freezing.

Kurt had completely lost feeling in his feet, as the tops of his boots weren’t tall enough to keep the water from entering his boots. The thunder was deafening as Aphra and Petrus somehow tossed the bushcraft hammocks up to Vasco, who tied them down to the stakes he’d hammered into the trees.

The tarp could only cover two, however, as it was only meant to cover a single tent, let alone what it was being used for now.

“Petrus! Aphra!” Vasco called down to them.

“Give me your cloaks!”

After a moment, Aphra easily tossed both of the now only semi soaked cloaks up to Vasco, who spread them out over the top hammock, now making it somewhat comfortable (or as comfortable as they could manage) to lay down.

“The first three come up, if you can.” No one went at first, until Petrus began to try and climb up the tree. It wasn’t far up, but the Bishop was skilled at many things... climbing not being one of them. He nearly slipped, but Vasco was able to heave him up, using the strength of his life as a sailor to hoist the Bishop onto the hammock. It groaned from the weight of him in his armor, but held fast.

Kurt couldn’t hear what was being said, but the Bishop grimaced at Vasco before moving to undo the fastenings of his armor. Aphra scaled the tree to slide into the hammock next to the priest, opening her pack to stuff it full of pieces of her clothing into it.

_Body heat._

Basic survival, of course, but staying in these wet clothes would be the death of them all, even if they managed to secure dry and safe lodging.

“Siora.” Kurt drew her attention away from De Sardet, and she took the cue to seek shelter in the hammock.

“Kurt, you’re up.” Kurt turned to De Sardet, and pushed her forward.

“Her first.”

De Sardet couldn’t climb, with shock setting in, and Vasco would’ve had to been blind to not see it.

“I need...” De Sardet began to slur her speech, her breathing now slow and shallow.

“Vasco!” Kurt called up to him, and he watched the Captain climb down.

Kurt could tell just by looking at him that the Captain, though still going, was on his last leg. His whole body shook as he wrapped De Sardet around him like a child, pulling not only his weight but hers to the hammock. He wasn’t fully up before he called down to Kurt.

“Hurry up, Kurt, I need to lay her down on something other than a bunch of branches.”

_Fucking hellfire_.

Kurt still couldn’t feel his feet, and as such, he used what little strength he had left to pull himself up the tree, his muscles straining from the sheer effort of effectively doing pull up after pull up until he reached the hammock. He tore his cloak off of his body and threw it onto the hammock with little tact, but it covered enough of the hammock for Vasco to lay De Sardet down in it before climbing in after her. He extended his hand to Kurt, and bracing his feet against the tree, took Kurt’s hand and heaved him on top of him.

Kurt could both feel and hear Vasco’s sigh of relief as he finally could rest, even if for a moment. Kurt, very aware of how high he was, moved cautiously off of Vasco and next to De Sardet. He felt Vasco sit up as well.

“We need to get out of these clothes.” Kurt shucked the pack off of him, and took out the only two parts that remained; the fly and the actual tent. Kurt poked the hammock above them, causing Aphra to look down at them from the side.

“What?” She glared at him, and he could see that she’d removed both her armor and her shirt, leaving her in her breast band alone, at least what he could see.

“Here.” Kurt handed her the fly, to which she took without another word. He knew that it would help keep them alive to have something to contain their body heat under, and Kurt intended to use the tent for the exact same purpose.

Vasco had already removed his coat and boots, leaving him in his pants and undershirt alone. Kurt moved to help De Sardet, who hadn’t moved far from where she was laid down.

“Vasco.” Kurt’s heart seized as he pulled layer after layer off of her. He needed to get the cold off of her chest, first.

“I know.” Vasco joined Kurt, pulling her boots off, and didn’t even hesitate to help at pulling her shirt off.

Neither men cared at this point, and Vasco peeled off his wet shirt as Kurt wrapped the ill fitting, but dry, fabric of the tent around them both.

“Hey, lass, stay with me.” Vasco rubbed his hands all over De Sardet’s arms and back as he held her close to him, chest to chest.

Kurt couldn’t move fast enough to rid himself of the painfully cold clothes. He tossed them into the leather sack before finally emptying his boots of water, the throwing them in. He grabbed the rest of the clothes on the hammock from Vasco and De Sardet.

Kurt crawled underneath the tent’s fabric, adding his body heat to the mix as he very slowly began to feel his body again. It was all he could do to get as close to De Sardet as he could, feeling her body tremor from the harsh weather.

Kurt met Vasco’s eyes, concerned about her, though he didn’t say anything to the other man, lest she hear him. Vasco understood though, and mouthed to Kurt silently, moving his hand to grasp Kurt’s shoulder.

_She’ll be fine._

He was confident, even as he, much like Kurt, was about to collapse from exhaustion. His muscles shook not from the cold, but from a mixture of fatigue and adrenaline running through his system.

Kurt turned his gaze from Vasco to De Sardet, taking note of how she was no longer shaking as much, and she’d even resumed her normal breathing. Fatigue overcame Kurt very suddenly, and he almost collapsed on top of De Sardet, resting his head behind hers, and didn’t fight as sleep took him as Vasco pulled himself closer to them both, as the sound of thunder and rain echoed throughout the swamp.

________________________

De Sardet felt the dew of the morning long before she opened her eyes. She didn’t need to, though, as she remembered the night before, and even if she didn’t, she was firmly pressed between Vasco and Kurt, and all of them were shirtless.

_Either last night happened, or something else entirely happened..._

She felt Kurt behind her, his large and stocky frame cradling her from behind was unmistakable. She opened her eyes slightly, and knew she had nestled into Vasco’s chest, her face pressed into his collarbone. Her head wasn’t completely under... whatever they had covered themselves with, just most of it, with her eyes peeking out from underneath them.

She didn’t want to wake them, not after everything they’d done to save her life the night before, but she dared to stretch her legs, extending them. Even such a little movement stirred the men, as she felt Kurt left his head, and one of Vasco’s eyes squinted at her, a tired smile on his face.

“Glad to see you awake, lass.” His voice was barely a whisper, meant only for her.

She smiled in return, fully intending on responding, but not before Kurt gently pulled her face towards him with his hand on her cheek as he kissed her. He wrapped his legs around hers, and his free arm pulled her closer to him. She melted into his embrace, the feel of him a comforting reminder that she’d survived the night.

He pulled away from her to look her in the eyes, his voice quiet. “I’m relieved to see you awake, Green Blood.” His voice strained from emotion. He kissed her again, slightly more passionate than before.

She pushed Kurt up for just a moment, turning her head to Vasco.

“We’re not bothering you, are we?” She almost felt embarrassed at the idea of kissing Kurt in front of him, especially since she was still bare chested and pressed against Vasco.

“Don’t worry about me, lass. There are worse things to endure.” He smiled devilishly as he closed his eyes, assumedly returning to his rest, nestling into her shoulder as De Sardet returned to Kurt’s rough kisses, which grew as heated as feasibly possible without truly waking the others above them or shaking the hammock too much. Kurt’s morning erection pressed between her legs, with him being as close as he was, and she wished for more private quarters.

_Later_.

Below them, the marsh was quiet, save the sounds of birds calling out to each other, and what De Sardet assumed was a Lewolan beneath their hammocks. The low and guttural growl of it beneath them caused Kurt to pull away from her, to look down at the creature.

Thankfully they were in the trees. She didn’t want to think about what would have happened if they’d slept on the ground. She’d have to thank Aphra when she woke...

“Green Blood.” Kurt whispered, still looking over the edge.

“Yes?” She felt Vasco raise his head off of her shoulder where he’d been resting.

“Don’t panic, but do you think you can use your magic to hit this bastard, as it’s trying to climb up the tree right now...”

“It’s what?” De Sardet leaned on Kurt, though not so much as to actually shift the hammock enough. The last thing they needed was to fall into the swamp...

Sure enough, the Lewolan seemed to be aware of their presence above the floor of the swamp, and was trying to scale the tree, though they were too high up, even if it was able to successfully stand and balance on its hind legs. If it was able to, they’d still have another six feet or so on the Lewolan, but it still needed to be dealt with if they ever intended on making it to New Serene.

Their clothes remained in a bag at their feet, and her ring was no doubt inside it, as it wasn’t on her finger. Reaching for it, she dragged it closer and rummaged through its wet contents, pulling out a simple silver ring, a diplomatic gift from Petrus upon her arrival to San Matheus.

Slipping it on, she leaned over Kurt, and felt Vasco’s hands on her hips, rough and warm, holding her still so that she needn’t worry about falling as she lined up her shot.

Casting magic, to De Sardet, felt like a thousand needles in her hand while dipping it in snow. Much like a limb that had fallen asleep, but if that hand was also stuck in a bucket of iced water. The sensation left her hand as the spell targeted the Lewolan, hitting it square in the head, causing it to roar in retaliation.

_Just go away._

De Sardet hit it again, and it seemed to realize that it was outmatched, or at least, that it wouldn’t be able to get to her, and decided to slide back into the water of the marsh, and swim away, the water line high enough to allow a Lewolan to submerge itself into its waters.

“I’m glad I didn’t need to kill it.” Vasco pulled her back from the edge, and she lay between the two men, as she became very... aware of her lack of a shirt, as she didn’t have their makeshift blanket over her anymore.

“So... I have to say, if I had ever imagined a scenario where I was laying between you two, half naked, which to be very clear, I have not...” She loosely gestured with her hands as Kurt and Vasco looked down at her, each of them with their head propped up on their hands, “... but it would’ve been under vastly different circumstances...”

She began to blush, and she knew, just knew, without even feeling her face begin to blush, and definitely knew that her blush would carry down to her breasts, which she also knew they were hard, but definitely, only because it was still cold outside and she’d taken off their blanket.

_And definitely not because that was a wild fantasy of hers to be pinned between the two captains as they worshipped her. Definitely not. Impossible._

She felt Kurt’s chuckle rumble through his chest, and Vasco leaned back for a second as he shifted his legs slightly, but his eyes were filled with mischief, and his smile echoed them.

Vasco broke the silence, though even De Sardet strained to hear him.

“Well, even if we’d all agree to such a thing, this would be neither the time nor the place for such activities, but perhaps...” he looked between her and Kurt, unsure of the waters he was entering, “... we could discuss that later, in detail?”

De Sardet was beat red as she looked at Kurt, unsure of how to respond and desperately seeking guidance from him.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

She found none, as Kurt shrugged.

“We’d have to talk about some things...,” he made eye contact with Vasco’s intense gaze, “... and set up some boundaries,“ he looked back down at De Sardet who was all but hiding behind her hands, “but as the sailor said,” he leaned in, his lips on her ear, and his breath driving her mad, “... later.” He bit her ear tenderly as she yipped quietly.

________________________

In the hammock above, Aphra and Petrus glared at each other, doing everything they could to not be touching each other, to include folding the fly in between them so that their skin wouldn’t touch.

Siora hogged much of the hammock, almost sprawling, or as much as she was able to do so in a hammock filled with three people.

The sounds of giggling could be heard below, though is was muffled.

Petrus attempted to turn on his side, though this would require him taking more of the fly away from Aphra, who would have none of it.

“Are all scientists from the Bridge Alliance always so selfish?” His voice was low, but held back no venomous intent.

“Do all priests from Thélème choose to look like used cotton swabs, or is that just you?” Aphra pointed with her eyebrows at the priest’s chosen hair style, which currently looked like a cotton swab, but if it was wet.

“You ungrateful-”

“Enough!” Siora’s thick accent rang through the air, causing the bird nearby to fly away, screaming as they did from the commotion.

________________________

Kurt was more than ready to be out of the swamp. He could practically get off to the idea of sitting next to the fire with his feet propped up on a stool, not caring that it was almost warping his soles as he sipped a stiff drink that burned his throat.

_And a pretty girl on his lap, no less._

Kurt endured the tread back to the main road in his wet clothes, though most of his gear remained in his pack as it made more sense to not wear them for the time being. His mind escaped to the image of De Sardet dressed like one of the courtesans at the Coin Tavern, a skirt with a slit in it to show him her legs, and a corset that made her tits almost pop out at the top and into his face...

The group found the merchant’s caravan where they’d left it the night before.

It’d been destroyed.

Whatever creature had decided to visit evidently must have been large, as it had feasted on the ox, it’s remains still harnessed to the cart, and then tried to enter the cart itself. No doubt to reach the merchant inside, as there was... a smell that came from inside the cart as well.

Kurt didn’t need to look inside to know. It’d been a boon that they’d decided to leave the merchant when they did.

“We need to alert the authorities in New Serene when we arrive.” De Sardet commented. She was dressed in a loose fitting shirt from Kurt’s pack, the only dry one he had, and she was practically swimming in it. Around her was Vasco’s jacket, and she looked almost comical if she weren’t so beautiful as to cause Kurt to pick his jaw off the floor.

He’d stared too long, and he felt the quick jab of an elbow as Vasco walked past him, coming up close to De Sardet, making idle chatter.

Kurt recalled this morning as they walked, musing over how he felt about it.

Kurt had never been possessive. Loyal, yes, but never controlling. In fact, the idea of another man wanting what was his made Kurt stiff, but then again, he’d never had feelings for a woman like he does for De Sardet. Would he get jealous if he saw her be aroused by another man? Would it hurt to see her become attached to someone else?

He’d never been in this situation, and the uncertainty bothered him more than anything else.

_I have to think on it, that’s all._

Kurt walked on, and based on their speed, he knew they’d make it to New Serene by night fall, no doubt.

He looked at De Sardet and Vasco again.

_Perhaps whiskey would help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things...
> 
> ... I read all of your comments, and I just want to say thank you. They make my day, and I’ve been rereading them all.
> 
> ... I’ve had writer’s block for so long, so sorry that it’s taken me a minute to put this one out. 
> 
> ... I’ve also realized that this fandom is impossibly small, and as such, content I want to see will likely not be put out unless I do it myself. As such, I’m taking this story in a slightly different direction, but I promise Kurt and De Sardet will still have their heated moments and growth as a couple. I hope others will continue to enjoy my story as I write, but I’m deciding to prioritize the story I want to write above all else. I struggled with it, not sure if I should stick to just Kurt and De Sardet or not, but I’ve made my decision with it, and I hope y’all will stay with me.


	5. The Heat of a Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sex doesn’t harm anyone.”

Kurt all but collapsed as he walked into De Sardet’s apartments. She’d waisted no time in debriefing Constantin, even as they stood on expensive rugs, no doubt forever tarnishing it with their clothes soaked from the rain and water of the bog.

At least it was done, however, and Kurt walked in to an apartment that had been prepared immediately for their arrival. It was warm, even with the cutting winds of the sea right outside the windows, and food and drink had been prepared for them, and a single servant remained in the apartment. She stood up waiting patiently with her hands in front of her, and two large woven baskets at her feet. She hid her face beneath her bonnet, which she tied tightly under chin.

Kurt politely poured the contents of his bag in one of the baskets, and more than just the gear came out, as some water that had been trapped inside poured out before Kurt could stop it.

“... sorry, my lady.” The young woman held the back of her hand up to her face, stifling a small smile and giggle before she dipped into a light curtsy.

“It’s quite alright, m’lord, think nothing of it.”

The rest of the party came in after him, following his initiative, and soon the poor girl had a heaping mound of wet clothes, wrinkled leather, and soon to be tarnished metal armor at her feet.

Under normal circumstances, he would’ve helped her. But normally, he hadn’t been walking for a straight day after having unexpectedly camped in a marsh.

Kurt turned, grabbed a few biscuits and an apple before heading upstairs to where his room was. The apartments of New Serene were the only ones large enough allowed each member of their party have a room to themselves. Kurt’s was not nearly as large as De Sardet’s, and resembled a closet more than anything, but he enjoyed the confined space. The last bits of daylight shined through a small window just big enough to poke his head out, though the window was impossible to open. In it, he had a simple bed, covered in white sheets and a thick wool blanket. The only other furniture that Kurt needed (and could fit) was a small writing desk next to the window that was littered with dye stains, leather polish, a whetstone, a small square mirror that had smudges from him moving it around, and a trunk filled with his personal belongings.

_And dry clothes._

As soon as the door closed, he began to strip, leaving his clothes on the floor in a pile as he bent over and began rummaging through his trunk. He pulled out a shirt, trousers, and dry socks and threw them on the bed. Turning to the mirror on the table, he took a quick look at himself.

_He’d started to grow the beginnings of a beard, and he looked... tired._

Taking the mirror, a knife, the water skin from his belt on the floor, and the whetstone from the table, he sat down on the bed and began sharping his knife.

It was an old knife, never designed for fighting, but for just what he was doing; shaving. It’d been a gift, actually, one of the few things he kept from when he was younger.

Kurt’s memory flashed before his eyes in between the sound of the blade dragging along the whetstone.

_Kurt’s feet felt the rotting floorboards beneath him, listening to the Guardsman outside the tent._

_“He’s ready, he needs to start training.”_

_Kurt felt the hand of a woman run through his short hair, making him look up. His wet nurse stood in front of him, a warm and tender smile on her lips as her dark curly hair cascaded down her shoulders._

_“Am I to go now?” His voice was still high pitched, but sounded higher as his heart raced, the thought of leaving his wet nurse scaring him._

Kurt tested the edge of the knife, and being satisfied with it, used some of the water to wet his cheeks as he took the blade to his skin, beginning to shave, starting from his jaw and pulling up, watching his face in the mirror as it sat against the back of the chair.

_“Never mind them, love, you’ll be a man in your own time, not a minute before.” She cupped his chin in her hand._

_He tried to memorize her face then and there, dark curls with strands of grey framing her face, and her eyes which were beginning to show her age as the lines in her eyes deepened. Her skin was always tanned, though not from the sun, but he wasn’t so young as to know when she was trying to smile to cover up when she was upset._

_“Am I supposed to be a man now?”_

Kurt chuckled at the memory, wiping off the knife, and continuing to shave.

_She smiled, and her voice wavered only for a second. “No my sweet boy, but when you are, use this.” She pulled a chest from beneath the cot Kurt had been sitting on, and in it, she pulled out a straight razor. It was simple enough, with a wooden handle that was stained from the different hands that held it all the years it’d been used._

Kurt looked at the knife again, seeing it now, it had aged far more, but was just as usable as it was then. He leaned closer to the mirror, at least close enough without fogging it up with his breath, and he began to shave his upper lip.

_“When you’re older,” she put the closed razor in his hand, “you’ll know when you’re becoming a man when you have to use it.”_

_“But I don’t know how...” Kurt squeezed eyes shut at the idea of accidentally cutting himself on his neck, and shivered at the idea._

_“Let me show you, love. See, you hold it like this,” she held it in Kurt’s hands, showing him how to hold it without fear of cutting himself._

Kurt held the knife like she did all those years ago.

_“And you bring it up like this,” she gently dragged the blade along his neck, and up to his chin._

Kurt shaved his chin, remembering to pull his skin up to get that difficult spot on his neck where the skin folds.

“She was always so kind.”

Kurt cleaned up his mess from shaving as he heard a knock on the door.

“Who is it?”

“Kurt, it’s me, let me in already.” De Sardet’s voice came through the door muffled.

“A moment, Green Blood.” He put away his stuff before sliding on his shirt. He’d begun tying the top of the shirt together before he heard the creak of the door opening slowly.

________________________________

De Sardet quickly stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, grinning ear to ear at the sight before her. Kurt had turned his head around, but he still faced away from her. She took the time to note his broad shoulders underneath the muslin fabric, as well as how the shirt, though long, was not long enough to cover all of his ass. But surprisingly, she enjoyed thesight of his legs, thick and muscled from the top of his thighs to his calves...

“Were you never taught patience, Green Blood?” His eyes smiled at her, even as he feigned annoyance at her barging into his room.

“I’m sure that was mentioned, but I must not have been listening.” She wrapped her arms around him from behind, pulling him closer as she nestled her face between his shoulders.

“Would explain why you lack for basic manners.” He turned around to look at her, her arms still in place as his enveloped her in a warm hug as he kissed her forehead.

“So what do I owe the pleasure of Your Excellency’s presence?” De Sardet rolled her eyes.

“The fact that I just wanted to see you isn’t enough?” She kissed his chin, which was smooth.

_He must’ve just shaved._

“It’s a start.” Kurt gripped her by the sides of her pants. She hadn’t changed yet, so they were still damp.

“Green Blood, have I taught you nothing?” She tilted her head to the side, unaware of what he was referencing.

“We need to get you out of these clothes, or you’ll freeze again.” She smiled as he began to pull her shirt off, and she draped her arms around his neck as he left a trail of kisses from her neck and down to her breasts, all the while unbuttoning her pants. He nipped and sucked on her, and she winced as he sucked hard enough that when she pushed him back slightly, he’d left a dark bruise on the inside of her breast.

“Why do you always do that?” She laughed as he pushed her pants off her hips and down her legs.

“Who wouldn’t want to lay claim to someone as beautiful as you?” He kissed her hip as he lifted her legs one by one out of their wet boots, leaving her to shiver from how sensitive the spot was for her.

“There are other ways to claim ownership of me, you know?” Kurt stood at his full height above her, his eyes hungry for her.

“And what’s that, Green Blood?”

She glanced at the bed before she whispered to him, her excitement building in her gut.

“Make me scream your name.”

Kurt hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, her lips on his as he burned against her, with his hands gripping her ass as he carried her to his bed. He gently laid her on the bed as his kisses covered her body and left her breathless.

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it, and his body was almost too hot against her damp skin, and she felt him hard against her inner thigh as he began to hold her down as he pleased her....

________________________________

Vasco could hear De Sardet and Kurt in the room next to his, and he could hear her moans and sharp cries of pleasure as Kurt worked.

Vasco sat on his bed, which laid next to the wall. He was only in his pants, and the sounds coming through the wall made him stiff, both De Sardet’s and Kurt’s, which were rare, but sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock when they came through the wall.

_Oh how he wanted to just sit and... watch._

Vasco unbuttoned his trousers and let them fall as he laid on his back, his eyes closing with his right hand beginning to touch himself, giving himself gentle strokes, feeling his cock get more sensitive as he heard them both beginning to get louder, their orgasms no doubt starting to build as he heard Kurt fuck De Sardet...

________________________________

Kurt felt his heart beating out of his chest as he fucked her into his bed, his head between her ankles as she struggled to stay quiet, loving how hard he wanted to make her scream while also doing all that she could to prevent it, making him work for it.

The sight of her biting her lips while she gripped his pillow and the sheets under him as she began to lose control, her tits bouncing from him fucking her, was almost enough to make him cum, but he managed to not as he focused on the sound of his hips slapping against the back of her thighs, getting lost in the feeling of her cunt quivering around his dick...

________________________________

Vasco began to feel the pressure build around his cock as he pulled on it, and his other hand resting behind his head as he visualized how it looked to have...

________________________________

... Kurt fucking her as she felt her orgasm edging, and she was barely able to look at Kurt as his name was stuck in her throat.

But she made eye contact with him, and between the heat, sweat, pleasure, Kurt opened his mouth...

________________________________

“.... Cum for me.”

Vasco came as he heard Kurt moan loudly as De Sardet began to scream Kurt’s name, no doubt clenching on Kurt’s dick.

Vasco gripped the back of his head as tried to stay quiet, as he shot ropes onto his chest, his body arching as finished, his consciousness coming back down from his orgasm...

“Fuck...”

________________________________

A week later, Kurt was dressed and heading towards the tavern, with De Sardet at his side. She draped herself on his arm as he pushed in the doors to the heat and bawdy laughter of the tavern. It was packed full of guardsman on leave, and Kurt pushed past the thick of the crowd to reach the stairs leading down. The guardsman on duty there nodded as he recognized the Captain and the Legate, who’d already paid their dues, and let them pass, where it was still busy, but there were enough seats in the place for them to find a spot in the corner.

Kurt waved down a barmaid, and he ordered drinks for him and De Sardet as she nestled into his side.

She looked a little silly, but at the same time, he’d have her no other way. Knowing that it wouldn’t be... appropriate to see the Legate getting drunk in the tavern with the Coin Guard, they’d taken some extra measures to make sure she didn’t look like she normally would. Dressed in a doublet that just barely fit her, and a wide brimmed hat that hid her hair underneath it, she didn’t exactly look like a proper young woman, but definitely a woman that Kurt would love to be caught with.

“So is it normal for guardsman to get drunk with their employers, or are you just special?” She chimed next to him, and he almost didn’t hear her through the noise of the room.

“You’re right, Green Blood, you’ve caught me,” Kurt wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into the corner with him.

“... but I’m not here as your guardsman, am I?” She giggled as she got close to his face.

“No, I suppose not. Though to be honest, you haven’t been just a guardsman to me for a while now.”

“You saying you had a bit of a thing for an old man, Green Blood?”

“As if!” She shoved him away half heartedly, but he pulled her in to kiss her cheek.

“No, but really, I’ve... well I’ve been thinking about you for a while. Before these past few days...” she smiled shyly, looking down.

“... me too, Sweetheart.”

The barmaid came by quickly and set their mugs down before leaving them once more.

“Sweetheart? You’ve never called me that before.” She reached for her drink and sipped it, the spiced rum smelling of vanilla and espresso, with the taste of the sweet molasses coating her mouth as she swallowed it.

“And I’ve never been your lover before, and yet here we are.” Kurt reached for his drink as well, enjoying the taste of the dark rum, which he preferred over the taste of spiced rum.

“Is that what I am to you? Your lover?” She continued to sip her drink, though she was paying attention to every word Kurt said.

“You’re more than just that to me, Sweetheart, but only if you want it to be.” Kurt’s eyes met hers behind the bottom of her mug.

“Oh Kurt, don’t act as if that’s not what I want as well. I want to be with you, and I want more than just sex, even though that alone is perfect.” She kissed him lightly, and he tasted the rum on her lips, even for just the brief moment.

_But..._

“So... what about Vasco, then?” Kurt didn’t want to ruin this moment, but it’d been gnawing at him.

“Indeed, what about him?” Kurt rolled his eyes at her.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about. I’m not saying I’m against...” he trailed off, alluding to the idea of Vasco becoming involved with them.

De Sardet patiently waited for Kurt to say what he wanted to say, and she rested a hand on his inner thigh, absentmindedly running her fingers up and down as she listened.

“... him joining us. But I’m not sure how far you want to take it, and I guess I just want to know. Do you just want him to, you know, roll with us in the bed, or do you think he wants to, well, be closer than that?”

“I think...” she set down her mug on the table, “that we take it slow, no matter what. At the very least, sex is hurting no one.” She moved her hand closer to his groin playfully.

“Are you...?” He knew what she meant without her finishing it.

“Not really, no, but then again, it’s not as if I’ve ever wanted to be with another man. As I’m sure you’re aware,” Kurt took a long swig of his rum, “they’re mostly ugly, and pale in comparison to the company of a beautiful woman.”

She laughed loudly, nodding in response.

“Well I can understand that. But I don’t know, I’ve always enjoyed the way a man’s hands feel...” she leaned closer as the table hid her hand that now palmed his dick gently.

“And then there’s this.”

_Once again, she got him hard at the drop of a hat._ _He was whipped, already, but he wanted nothing more than to be at her mercy. Let her use him whenever she wanted, for all he cared. _

Kurt kissed her again, and trapped her ear between his teeth as she squealed.

________________________________

“Captain, ‘ave you been listening?”

Vasco blinked quickly, rubbing the memory of earlier from his eyes. He turned to the boatswain who’d been speaking to him.

“Aye, shipmate, continue.”

“Aye, Captain, as I was saying, the seaman got into a bit of a scuff at the harbor the night before...”

Vasco listened enough to be able to give proper responses, but his mind lingered on Kurt and De Sardet.

More specifically the image of the lass on her hands and knees while pleasing Kurt, while he played with her ass and her pussy. The other idea he couldn’t get out of his head was him on his knees, with Kurt sitting in a chair as Vasco deep throated his cock, all the while De Sardet watched from the bed, fucking herself with her fingers at the sight of them...

“So what should we do, Captain? Should he spend a night in the brig or?...”

“No, put him on the starboard watch for two months, and restrict him to the ship. Should do more than teach him a lesson about getting piss drunk and fighting the Coin Guard.”

“Aye, Captain, I’ll make sure it happens myself.”

“Very well, as you were, bosun.”

Vasco walked past the Naut warehouses at port, and in one of them, the sound of Dieter’s girls entertaining his fellow Nauts. Vasco took out his flask, and took a long swig of the bourbon.

_I’ll be out soon, if I’m not careful._

Listening to the seamen get rowdy with the girls, Vasco walked past the doors, on his way to the tavern to replenish his flask and perhaps grab a pint himself....

________________________________

Kurt finished his third mug, his head heavy from the liquor, laughing his ass off with De Sardet.

“You’re pulling my fucking leg, Green Blood.”

“No! I swear!” She could barely breathe between her laughing, and everyone around the two seemed to be all the merrier with their bubbly conversation lighting up the corner of the basement.

________________________________

“Did you want your usual, Captain?”

“Naturally. Thank you.”

Vasco handed over his flask while being handed a tall pint of beer, and began to drink it quickly, not wanting to be stuck in the tavern for too long. He was pushed shoulder to shoulder at the bar, and had almost finished his pint before being handed his flask back, and another pint.

“What’s this for, then?”

The bartend pointed to a woman who was walking up towards him, pushing her way past the other patrons at the bar before being right up on him.

“Can I help you with something?” Kurt took the other pint, grateful for a drink he didn’t have to pay for.

“Perhaps. I hear you Nauts have amazing.... skills, and I wanted to put them to the test.” She unlaced part of her cheap corset in the front, her tits almost spilling out of them as she pushed against him.

She was a pretty lass, with her blonde hair loose and resting on her shoulders, while her brown eyes were enchanting to any man or woman that looked in them.

_But it was a pair of blue eyes that had already captured his attention for the evening._

“Thank you, lass, really, but you’d do better to find another Naut.”

She pouted, stepping back before walking away, trying to scout out her next potential patron, leaving Vasco alone to his drink.

It wasn’t long before he finished it, and rather than spend the night alone in his room, he waved down the bartend for another drink.

________________________________

“Sweetheart...” Kurt whispered into De Sardet’s ear, who was also very drunk, but perhaps not as drunk as Kurt, for once.

“Yes, love?”

“Mmm, love, I like that. Anyways, I just wanted to say, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever been with, and I cannot wait to get back to our bedroom.”

“Our bedroom?” She stood up, needing the wall to help her up as she moved, assumedly to go pay the tab and go back to the apartments. Kurt followed after her, almost like a loving puppy.

“Yes, and I don’t see you arguing.” They trotted up the stairs and held hands as they tried to move through the crowd.

“Wait here!” Kurt had to yell over the crowd in the tavern, moving to go the bar to pay.

It was too hot in here though. And the slight crack in the door was too much to resist, and she quickly stepped outside, thankful for the fresh air.

“I hadn’t expected to see you here tonight, lass.”

Vasco took easy strides up to her, his gate slower than usual.

_Had he been drinking? Not like she would be able to tell anyways, she’d never seen him drunk before._

“Likewise, Vasco. What brings a Naut to a Coin Guard tavern on a night like this?” She backed into the wall next to the door, leaning against it and finding comfort in the cool cobblestones.

Vasco towered over her, and the smell of alcohol and leather surrounded him as he looked down at her, his leather tricorn giving him a roguish and handsome air about him.

“The company, mostly.” His wicked smile curled across his face, his tattoos deepening the shadows in his face from the little light that came from the tavern door opening and closing.

He stepped away from her, and she felt like she could breathe again, her heart fluttering inside her chest.

“Where’s Kurt? I half expected him to be here with you.”

Just then, Kurt pushed the door open, and was greeted by the sight of Vasco and De Sardet.

“Vasco, how are you, my friend?” He wrapped his arm around De Sardet, his hand pawing at her ass unashamedly.

“Quite well, though I have to say, running into you two, while not planned, is most welcome.”

“Vasco, we were talking....” Kurt began to speak...

________________________________

All of their heartbeats quickened, some more nervous and others more excited.

________________________________

“... and we were wondering if you’d like to come back with us, tonight.”

“Really...” Vasco didn’t even have to think about it.

_Who would ever refuse?_

They both waited for Vasco.

“Of course, I’d love to. Were you planning to come back to the apartments now, or...?”

Vasco was caught off guard, admittedly, and no doubt sounded more awkward than he felt.

He needn’t have worried though, not with the way De Sardet laughed as she pulled Kurt forward in one hand, and laced her fingers with his, pulling them along after her, with her hips swaying confidently.

________________________________

She was practically racing them to her bedroom, throwing her hat to the ground as she heard the door shut behind her. Almost immediately, she felt Vasco behind her as he bit her neck and pulled at her clothes, almost busting the buttons off the front as he pushed her against the table.

“Get out of these, lass, I want to see you.” She turned to see Kurt being pulled closer to Vasco by his shirt, who paused, drunk, but still unsure.

“You ever been with another man, Kurt?”

________________________________

“No.”

Vasco’s eyes pierced his soul, though, and he was unsure of what he was feeling in his gut.

“Would you care to try?” Vasco stepped closer to him, taking his gloves off and throwing them on the ground. He was inches away from Kurt’s face, but he knew he wouldn’t do anything without Kurt’s permission. Their face was maybe an inch apart, and Kurt stood open mouthed, unable to speak.

“It’s alright, Kurt.” Vasco stepped back, turning around to take a seat in the chair next to the table, beginning at the top of his coat, unbuckling himself.

Kurt stood there, watching as De Sardet was still undressing herself, and Vasco watching her out of the corner of his eye as he rubbed himself through his pants.

“I didn’t mean to lead you on, Sailor...”

“You didn’t, Kurt, and besides...” Vasco reached to pull De Sardet into his lap, and she didn’t resist as she was almost cradled in his lap, now mostly naked, aside from her undershirt.

“... the nights not over unless you say it is.” Vasco spread her legs apart, while she was still in his lap, and he gently traced the inside of both her thighs, her hands over his, almost massaging the inner area, openly lusting after her body as he breathed heavily into the crook of her neck, kissing behind her ear, as her hair was still up.

All the while making eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt felt himself getting hard.

“No, keep going.” He walked over to the bed and began to undress himself, watching them religiously, not wanting to miss a thing.

“As you wish, Captain.” Vasco picked De Sardet up, wrapping her arms and legs around his body as he opened her mouth with his tongue. It visibly sent shivers down her spine.

Kurt shucked the last of his gear off as Vasco laid her down on the bed, his full weight on her as he passionately kissed her, his hands cradling her face as he grinded into her, her legs greedily pulling him into her.

Sitting in the end of the bed, Kurt pulled on his cock, patiently waiting until they were done.

De Sardet, bathing in the attention she was getting, playfully extended her hand towards Kurt, just barely stroking him. He let her take over, and Vasco pushed himself off of her to let her crawl towards Kurt, getting on her hands and knees as she took him in her mouth in one fluid motion, and Kurt couldn’t help but place his hand behind her head, her wet and warm mouth maddening as it is, and earth shatteringly pleasurable with her tongue and moans.

Kurt looked at Vasco as he unbuckled his belt with heavy lidded eyes, removing the sash underneath it. Letting his open coat fall off his shoulders, Vasco revealed his broad shoulders, covered loosely by a thin shirt, a deep V cut showing the plunging lines of his tattoos as they traveled south. Vasco pulled his shirt off, finally removing his tricorn with it, and intentionally moved slower to undo his pants so Kurt could look at his tattoos, the sound of De Sardet blowing him the only sound in the room.

Vasco’s entire torso was tattooed, along with his arms, and finally his hands. What Kurt assumed was waves crashing covered his rib cage, as well as a thousand details that told a story Kurt couldn’t read across his body.

Vasco balanced himself easily to pull off his boots, one by one, before letting his pants fall around his feet.

________________________________

She’d grown to love the taste of Kurt, the feeling of him when he hit the back of her throat, and don’t get her started on the sounds he made, the deep breaths he took, almost gasping when she would randomly deep throat him, his cock hitting the back of her throat.

She felt Vasco’s hands on her hips, drawing circles as she continued blowing Kurt. She felt him pawing at her ass, pulling apart her cheeks, exposing her completely, and she felt a bit bashful, but that thought fled her mind as she felt Vasco’s mouth on her pussy, eating her out from behind. She immediately spread her legs out, almost crying out, trying desperately to focus on Kurt even though she felt Vasco’s tongue inside of her. He was almost cruel, practically stopping her from being able to please Kurt they way she wanted to, but Kurt forced both of his hands into her hair, and held her head up as he guided his dick back into her mouth, fucking her face just hard enough to make him build, but not so much that she couldn’t breath or gag.

Vasco removed his mouth and replaced it with his dick, sliding easily inside of her and filling her completely as he gripped her hips and slammed into her, fast and hard, setting a pace instantly. His grunts, mixed with the sound of him slapping against her, and her and Kurt’s moans as she began to edge from being fucked in two different ways didn’t last long, as she came shortly afterwards, her whole body shaking and falling onto her stomach. Kurt still held her head up, and Vasco’s grip kept her ass up long enough for him to cum, but not before he quickly pulled out and came on top of her back, and almost moments later, her mouth was filled with Kurt’s cum, and she couldn’t help but gag as he held himself in place, determined to let himself finish before pulling out, still sitting there, mentally coming down from his orgasm.

Vasco was the first to move, grabbing a rag and handing it to De Sardet, who was still a mess from the sheer amount of pleasuring she’d endured. She could feel her cunt quivering still, and her body shook from the adrenaline still running through her.

“Spit on this.”

She did so obediently, grateful to be able to empty her mouth before being handed Vasco’s flask. She sipped it, washing out the taste of cum as Vasco wiped her back off, cleaning her gently. Kurt leaned forward to kiss her forehead, smiling into her hair as he adjusted himself to be able to lay next to her completely.

“May I have some, Green Blood?” He looked at the flask, still being nursed by her, and she handed it to him.

“Mhm.” Kurt took a long swing as he laid on his back, moving only to allow Vasco onto the bed. They laid in a sort of triangle, she laying sideways on the bed, Kurt along the edge of the bedside, and Vasco slowly crawling in between them, but mostly focusing his attention in the form of small kisses on her back, along her spine.

His stubble tickled her slightly, and a tired smile smile spread across her face as she laid her head down completely into Kurt’s shoulder.

“You feel alright, Sweetheart?” Kurt’s tended but rough voice whispered into her ear.

“Yeah, just tired... and still drunk.”

“Me too.”

“Good to know I’m not the only one.” Vasco chimed in as he sat up, leaning back against the sea of pillows on her bed, he laid his head back.

She crawled next to him, reaching for Kurt to follow her lead, and crawled underneath the covers, quickly drifting off into a drunken and satisfied sleep, barely even able to remember how both men curled around her, Kurt leaving gentle kisses on her head while Vasco just snuggled into her.

_Goodnight, boys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a slow build for Vasco/Kurt is necessary and the most natural feeling, if it even develops fully. He’s known De Sardet for so long, that romantic feelings were bound to happen soon for them, but Vasco? Time will tell.


	6. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw mentions of childhood sexual abuse and depictions of violence in this chapter 
> 
> ... love reading your comments, even in the Greedfallen discord. Make my day.

_Many weeks later..._

Kurt awoke to an empty bed, but the spot where she’d slept was still warm. He got out of the bed and wrapped his lower body in a blanket as he first peered outside of the room, making sure the way was clear before stepping out into the hallway. He stood outside of the washroom, it’s door closed but he heard De Sardet’s gagging through the door.

He didn’t invite himself in as he walked in to see De Sardet halfway in a bath, and the other half leaning over as she vomited into a bucket next to the tub.

As she finished, Kurt used the wash rag on the side of the bath to wipe her face and neck, trying to offer some comfort.

_Poor girl._

When she was completely done, she leaned back into the tub, her hair wet from a mixture of the steaming bath water and sweat from her sickness.

Kurt leaned over to kiss her forehead as he continued to wash her upper body, sleep still heavy in his eyes.

“Did I wake you?” Her eyes were tired from waking up early each morning, getting sick.

“No, Green Blood, but I am still worried about you.” He held her chin in his fingers, gently caressing her.

“I told you, it’s nothing to worry about. It’s normal to have a little upset stomach for a while after drinking that stuff you got for me from the Doctor.”

“Not for almost four weeks straight, though. Have you seen a Doctor, like I asked?” Kurt dropped the blanket as he moved behind her, reaching for the comb on the side table next to her, starting at the end of her long hair and beginning to work out the knots in her hair.

“Not yet. There’s been so much going on lately, I haven’t had the time to arrange a visit between hunting for a cure, appeasing the other nations from the continent, and solving every crisis that pops up almost every other day.” She closed her eyes, exhausted.

Kurt felt a pang of guilt, as he’d been among those that pulled her in a thousand directions these last few weeks.

Kurt recalled those horrible few days at the ghost camp, reliving it all for a moment...

_... his hatred for the place consumed him. Almost blinding him, and he struggled to breathe as he’d approached the camp, and he could’ve howled in rage at the sight of Rolf. What drove him mad wasn’t that it existed again, but that it was being run, and being allowed to exist, by someone who suffered with him, who knew what he was doing to these kids._

Kurt remained gentle, but the flurry of painful memories flooded his head, and tore at his chest. Rolf’s betrayal, the shame and humiliation he’d endured under Hermann’s authority, and the memory of Hermann’s eyes as he...

Kurt shut his eyes at the memory, and put his hands in the hot water, it’s burning sensation keeping him out of his head, and he leaned forward, pressing his face into the back of De Sardet’s head, breathing in the pleasant scent of the perfume she put in her hair.

He felt her soft hands on his, pulling them onto her chest as she kissed the inside of his wrists.

“Just be with me, Kurt. Just right... here.” She continued to kiss his wrist and hand as Kurt wrapped himself around her shoulders, grateful to have her be there when he needed her, in these quiet moments. His breathing was slow and deep, and he felt himself on the brink of tears due to his anger burning him on the inside, soon to leave him hollow once it’d passed.

Moments passed until Kurt took a deep breath, letting himself breath, though he still held the echoes of his trauma inside his head.

_Quit making it about yourself. She needs you._

“Sorry, Sweetheart... I’m fine now.”

Kurt combed out the rest of her hair before helping her out of the bath, her skin warm and red from the water, though Kurt covered her in a towel, warm from the steam of the room.

“I’m so tired, Kurt.” Wrapped in her towel, she leaned into Kurt, and he could see that her face was still pale; the nausea having yet to leave her.

_She looks so weak._

“Then go back to bed, please.”

“But-”

“Green Blood.” Kurt was stern, and cradled her head between his hands.

“You cannot keep driving yourself into the ground. I won’t stand and watch it without saying anything, and eventually you’re not going to be able to keep going. Have you forgotten the swamp so quickly that you’d like to relive it?”

She snapped her head back, pulling from his hands, a scowl across her sickened face.

“I’m well aware of what happened, Kurt, so don’t talk to me like I’m incapable of taking care of myself, or remembering what happened.”

“Really?” Kurt crossed his arms, frustrated. “Well forgive me, but you’re not acting like it. I’m tired of watching you get worse and worse each day, and I-”

“Stop talking to me like a stupid kid.” She moved past him, crossing the hallway into their room, Kurt heatedly following after her.

“How can you possibly think that I’m trying to demean you in any way? I’m only trying to care for you.”

“Well stop. Just... leave me alone for a while.”

Kurt, though frustrated, knew better than to keep speaking.

_Didn’t stop him though._

“I’m sorry that I care about your well being, Your Excellency...” She flinched at the unfamiliar title coming out of his mouth, watching him as he quickly dressed himself, silent.

He turned to see her on the bed, still wrapped in her towel, her semi-wet hair falling around her shoulders as she watched him, not knowing what to say.

“Whenever Your Excellency has need of me, you know where to find me.” He gave a curt bow and exited the room, very nearly slamming the door before relenting in the last second, closing the door normally.

Kurt walked down the hallway to see Vasco at the end of it, where the stairs began.

“Kurt, what’s wrong?” Vasco’s concern was genuine, and he began to reach for Kurt before he waved him off quickly.

“Not now, Sailor.” He brushed past him, the pressure in his head causing his head to ache. Kurt made way for the Coin Guard Barracks.

_Training recruits would be able to keep his mind off of this bullshit._

__________________

Vasco waited a few moments, mentally processing what must’ve happened, before stepping inside the room De Sardet and Kurt shared. In it, he saw De Sardet silently crying on the bed, a towel loosely covering her lower body, though she made no attempt to cover the rest of herself when she saw him walk in.

Vasco came up and sat on the bed next to her, and she turned towards him, hiding her face in her pillow as she cried out her frustration.

Vasco rubbed his hand over her back, not saying anything, rather waiting for her to say something whenever she was ready.

After a couple minutes of her muffled sobbing had ended, she peaked out from edge of the pillow.

“Not the greatest thing to see in the morning, I’m sure.”

“Never mind that, lass, what happened? It doesn’t sit well with me to see you upset.” Vasco shifted closer to her, gently brushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes were slightly swollen from crying, and her pale skin was even paler than usual.

_Still not feeling well, then._

“Oh it’s nothing, it’s just...” she closed her eyes, letting out a sigh as she rested on the pillow.

“I sometimes feel like a child in front of Kurt. He’s so protective of me, and I’m grateful, but I feel like he thinks I’ll crack at the slightest inconvenience, and it’s only gotten worse with me getting sick these last few weeks.” She wiped her nose.

“Can’t he just understand that I have no choice but to keep going? I don’t have the luxury of being able to take a day off.” She laughed bitterly, continuing.

“Watch, I’d take one day off, and the next I’d have to hear about how a citizen from the continent has dragged a native through the streets by their hair for some minor inconvenience, knowing that I could’ve prevented my own people,” her voice rose, her tone disgusted, “from being the monsters they’re so intent on being towards the natives.”

Vasco continued to listen, running his fingers through her hair, his chest heavy from her burden. He heard her, understood her reasons, and yet, no matter how she felt, she couldn’t see herself right now.

“I know... I wish I knew how to help you, lass.”

“And the worst thing?” She met his eyes, tearing up again once more.

“I took it out on Kurt, and he left, and I just wish he’d come back so I could say I’m sorry.”

“Shh, lass.” Vasco wiped away the few tears that fell down her cheeks as her lip quivered softly.

“I’m sure you didn’t mean to, and besides, Kurt cares for you. Anyone with eyes can see it. He’ll be back, I’m sure of it, and you can say your sorry when he does. Until then, perhaps you should take his advice. Rest.”

He stood only to look around the room, and moved to look inside a pitcher. Seeing that it was filled with water, he grabbed a cup and filled it.

“If you’re still getting sick, lass, you need to keep drinking water.” He handed her the cup, insisting that she drink it.

“Keep drinking water, and I’ll be back with some food for you, I promise.”

“You don’t need to take care of me, Vasco.” She pouted still, but continued to drink.

“Perhaps, but I don’t see the harm in doing so. Please, allow me to be of some service to you.”

She slowly smiled. “You’re always so formal. Alright, then.” She covered herself fully now underneath the covers, setting her cup aside, and slowly began to fall asleep as he left the room quietly.

“Stubborn woman...”

He began thinking of a list of things he could get her as he made way towards the markets in New Serene, as well as something special, hidden away in a Naut Warehouse by the port...

__________________

Metal on metal rang through the air in the training yard as Kurt barked orders at the younger guardsmen.

“Keep your guard up, Hanley! I won’t tell you a second time!”

“Yes, Captain!”

The young recruit struggled to maintain his composure as he faced his opponent, another recruit, equally drained in sweat from the heat of their armor and the sun as they sparred.

Sieglinde walked up beside Kurt, eyeing him from the side.

“You seem troubled, Kurt.”

“It’s nothing.”

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s alright, Kurt, but don’t think you can lie to my face and get away with it.”

Kurt turned his head, meeting the stern familiar face of his old comrade, her eyes like steel.

“It’s nothing you could help with, anyway.”

“I see. Well, if you’d like to talk, you know you can shout my way.”

“Aye, I know. Thanks.” Kurt stood stiffly, the heat of midday bearing down on him in his gear.

“I’ll be back in a moment, Sieglinde.”

“Of course.” He felt her eyes on the back of his head as he walked inside, relieved to be out of the sun.

Immediately inside, a barrel of water waited for guardsmen to use at their leisure, and Kurt filled his water skin, and began to drink.

“Eh, Captain, I’ve been looking for you.”

Kurt continued to drink as he watched a guardsman approach, a lieutenant according to his uniform. His eyes were dark, and his weaselly face annoyed Kurt just by looking at him.

_He didn’t recognize the man._

“You should give this a read, when you’re alone.”

Kurt stopped drinking as he was handed a small, folded piece of paper. He moved to opened it, but not before the lieutenant stopped him.

“Not here, Captain. Commander’s orders.”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed.

_Torsten._

He shoved the letter in his pouch before nodding to the lieutenant, who quickly walked away before anyone else had even noticed his arrival.

Kurt walked back out to the courtyard next to Sieglinde, who clearly chose to not address the very sudden shadow that was cast over Kurt, though a look of concern cross her face for her former comrade.

__________________

Vasco walked through the Naut warehouse freely, a bag on his back full of contents he’d bought from the market for De Sardet.

_I hope she feels better soon._

Vasco continued to open crates, checking inside before moving on to the next one.

_Damned seamen, not taking the time to properly label each crate._

It took far too long before Vasco found what he was searching for, and when he did, he packed his bag with a few slabs of the dessert before heading back to De Sardet’s apartments.

__________________

De Sardet stirred, a sweat on her brow, as Vasco entered the room, gently setting a bag on the dresser at the foot of the bed before greeting her.

“Good afternoon, De Sardet. Are you feeling better?”

She nodded, still weak, but the nausea had left her for now.

She watched him ruffle through the bag, pulling out a rag and some strange looking fruit that looked like... yellow stars? As well as something wrapped in some cotton, which was brown and solid.

He disappeared for a moment, heading downstairs, and quickly came back with a bowl and another pitcher, assumedly with more water.

He sat the stuff down on the dresser, dipping the rag in the water, ringing it out, and spinning it in the air quickly, causing some of the water to hit De Sardet.

She almost squealed, “What are you doing?” She hid underneath the covers, smiling.

“I’m making it cold, here.” He folded the rag and placed it on her forehead, and she jumped at the chilled rag, but felt relief at how cold it was.

“Oooh....”

“Now, sit up, and try to eat this.”

Using the knife on his belt, he trimmed the brown edges of the fruit before cutting each end off, and began to cut the fruit into slices, literally leaving the slices looking like stars as he handed them to her.

She took them and bit into them, and wasn’t expecting the flavor of the fruit, which was almost... a mix of other fruits she knew.

“What is this?”

“It’s called a carambola, and it’ll hopefully help you feel better. The Nauts often transport various goods, exotic fruits among them. These come from the Bridge Alliance, or so I’m told.” He held a slice on his knife as he ate it, continuing to hand slices to De Sardet when she wanted more.

She was messy though, and the juice dripped sometimes onto her chest. She used the rag Vasco had given her to wipe herself up, but it kept happening despite her best efforts.

__________________

He tried. He really tried to not watch as the juice traveled down her chest, and between her breasts.

She’s sick, and Kurt isn’t here. This is not the time.

Vasco sat down on the bed, shifting to prevent her from seeing his growing erection so that she could just focus on feeling better.

“We should probably let your stomach rest for a while, but I got something sweet for you, if you’ve a mind for it.”

“Sweeter than what you just gave me?”

He chuckled, “A lot sweeter.” He showed her the thing he’d been searching for in the warehouses.

“It’s called chocolate. Have you heard of it?”

“No, let me try!” She reached for it, leaning over, and her cleavage was... more than distracting for Vasco.

“Just try a small bite first, too much will make you sick.” He broke off a small bit, and handed it to her, and she ate the whole thing, her eyes wide as she chewed.

“Wooooow.” Her voice was muffled from a full mouth, and Vasco laughed at her childishness.

“I’m glad you enjoy it.”

She reached for her water to wash the chocolate down.

“You should get some more rest, I’ll be by to check on you later.”

He moved to get up but he felt her pull him back by his hand.

“Do you have to go right now?” He saw a friendly smile on her face, a touch of pink on her cheeks finally.

_Just friendly. Nothing more... right?_

“I suppose not. Do you mind if I lay down next to you?”

She smiled warmly. “Of course not, but you have to promise to not fall asleep.”

He crawled over her legs till he was able to lay down next to her, crossing his legs, with his hands resting behind his head as she snuggled into the crook of his arm, her head on his chest.

_Well... hopefully she can’t hear my heartbeat through my clothes._

Vasco breathed evenly, enjoying the moment a little too much as she tilted her head up at him, looking at him deeply as he gazed down at her.

_I shouldn’t._

Their eyes burned into each other, almost holding their breath as the held out, unsure of what to do.

Over the last couple of weeks, Vasco had been no stranger to their bed, and in fact, had even been turning down other offers just so that he could last longer with Kurt and De Sardet.

But it’s always been with both of them. Never with just one of them. They’d never talked about it, never having a need to.

And here he was, with her. And he didn’t want to say no when he leaned into her kiss, feeling almost ill as he did it, but a wave of lust hit him as she kissed him back gently, the barest touch almost being too much as he felt her hand grip his shirt tightly.

__________________

Kurt stepped into a quiet room inside the barracks, pulling out the note quickly to read it. It was unsigned, but described a place right outside the city, and ordered him to come alone after dark, and that all would be explained when he arrived.

It would be getting dark in a few short hours, and Kurt briefly thought about De Sardet, and about the idea of coming back to the apartments, to check up on her.

_She said to leave her alone, though._

Kurt’s chest ached slightly from the fight they had earlier. He regretted being as cold as he was to her, and decided that he’d make it up to her later.

_After the meeting..._

__________________

De Sardet’s kisses continued, though they never progressed to something else, despite her desire to deepen them.

She pulled back, both wanting to continue and not at the same time.

Vasco’s eyes were tender, and full of more emotion than he let on.

“I understand.” His voice was low and husky.

“Not without Kurt’s consent, that’s the only thing stopping me.”

“I know, I know.” Vasco caressed her cheek, a small smile pulling at the sides of his face.

“You’re a beautiful woman, De Sardet, and I consider it already a pleasure to just be next to you.”

She smiled, but felt a pang of guilt.

“Vasco, may I ask you something?”

“Of course, always.” He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her comfortably close.

“I know you can have just about any man or woman you’d like. Why do you keep choosing to come back to me and Kurt?” The question was genuine, and she wanted to know why he always seemed to be waiting for them when they asked him to come join them, especially when she knew he could be with his fellow Nauts.

He looked away, clearly embarrassed.

His voice was quiet, and he still couldn’t look at her while he spoke.

“When you’ve swam in the sea, a lake will no longer do...” he met her eyes briefly, almost frightful at the admission and her reaction to it.

She held her breath.

“Vasco, are you-”

“Please.” He cut her off gently, “let’s just... wait to discuss that another day. I don’t think I’m ready for this conversation, especially without Kurt.”

“Ok...” she turned around, putting her back towards him as she looked outside, the sun finally setting for the day. Vasco held her close, without another word.

_Where is Kurt?_

__________________

The sun had set, and Kurt took back alleyways till he was able to exit the city, entering the wheat fields as the wind from the sea caused them to ripple like waves.

The meeting point indicated was just beyond the tree line, hidden from the view of the watchful eye of the city, and Kurt readied his weapon in the event of encountering animals.

Kurt needn’t have bothered though, as he eventually saw fellow Coin Guardsmen, with their patches torn off, wave him down.

Their smiles were overly happy to him, so much so that he never saw the butt of the rifle coming as it hit the back of his head, sending him to the ground, a foot following it as it kicked him in the head.

__________________

De Sardet sat in her bed, worried.

“Why hasn’t he come back?”

“I could only speculate as to why. He may still be upset with you.” She felt his reassuring touch on her lower back.

“I don’t know...”

“He’s able to care for himself, lass. You likely needn’t worry about him.”

“I know, but I just have this gut feeling like somethings wrong.”

Vasco pulled her back into his arms, giving her a good squeeze before letting her go.

“And to think, this morning, you were upset with him for doing the exact same thing.”

“Very funny.”

__________________

Kurt’s vision crossed, and he was disoriented, even as his attackers gutlessly kicked, stomped, and punched down at him, preventing him from being able to stand up and fight.

“Fucking cowards!” They wouldn’t even let him up to fight him properly.

Kurt reached for the dagger on his belt, and grabbing the next fist that came down for a punch, he pulled them down and stabbed them in what he assumed was their face, though he couldn’t see much at this point.

As soon as he’d done it, he was already being beaten further, and he felt (and heard) the harsh snap of his nose breaking as he was kicked in the face, blood gushing out and down his mouth and into the ground, and his grunt in pain was lost with the sound of the man he’d swung at screaming in agony, barely able to speak through his screams.

“My fucking eye!”

Kurt tasted the iron in his blood as one last kick knocked him out, his face dropping into the mud.

__________________

“I hope he comes back soon.”

“Me too.” Vasco finished off the last of the fruit, giving one last piece to De Sardet before it was all gone. She took it, grateful, but she couldn’t hide her anxiety from him.

“Can... can we go to the barracks, just to check, and make sure he’s there?” She almost pleaded with him, as if he was the one barring her from him.

“I don’t know if that’s wise, as he must have his reasons for not coming back. However, if you’d like, I’d be more than happy to accompany you.” Vasco rolled out of the bed, groaning when he stretched his entire body.

“Ok, let me get dressed.”

Vasco watched out of the corner of his eye as she dressed herself, in just a simple pair of pants, a loose shirt (likely one of Kurt’s as it was too big for her), a pair of boots that she could pull on, a long jacket that reached below her knees that she didn’t care to button up, and a floppy hat that had been pinned up, much like Kurt’s.

Her rugged attire would go unnoticed this late at night, and the few guardsmen they’d encounter wouldn’t even blink at it.

Vasco opened the door for her as they left, the dark of night shrouding them as they went.

__________________

Sieglinde sat next to Manfred they went over the supplies that many recruits needed. It was boring, but necessary work, left to those that unfortunately got volunteered for the job. She’d never understand why Manfred enjoyed being a quartermaster as much as he did. Perhaps it had something to do with being so close to... the downstairs of the tavern.

Sieglinde’s thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Legate and her Naut companion. Manfred spoke up as soon as they entered.

“Hello, Your Excellency. What can I do for you?”

“Good evening. Have you seen Kurt today? He hasn’t returned to the apartments...”

Sieglinde spoke, “Aye, he was here earlier, Your Excellency. Training recruits, and the like. He left a few hours ago, though.”

Sieglinde felt her gut knot.

_What’s happened? She knew something was off with him._

“Have you checked the tavern, yet?” Manfred offered.

“He’s not really one to drink alone, but you could still check.” Sieglinde scrunched her brows together, a firm line across her face.

The Legate moved, without another second to waste, her Naut following after her.

The two of them waited a minute before saying anything.

“You think something’s happened, Captain?”

She looked at Manfred, a shadow cast over her eyes.

“I don’t know, but I hope not, for Kurt’s sake.”

__________________

De Sardet checked, double checked, and checked a third time, almost running through the crowd in the tavern.

_He wasn’t there._

Vasco checked with the bartend, asking if he’d seen Kurt.

_He hadn’t._

They met up outside, and her stomach was clenched tightly, anxiety turning into fear.

“Vasco, where is he?”

“I don’t know.”

It’d just started to rain, and with it, De Sardet started to walk through the streets, yelling over the sound of the rain for Kurt.

Fear gripped her, and she feared the worst.

Vasco pulled her aside almost as soon as she’d begun yelling, holding her firmly by her sides.

“De Sardet, you won’t find him like that.”

“But where is he!?”

“I don’t know! But I swear, we’ll look for him.” He kissed her as she was slowly unraveling, the rain soaking her clothes and hair.

__________________

Sieglinde stood outside the barracks, watching the exchange happen between the two.

She turned to Manfred, who was a few paces inside the door. Her eyes said it all.

He nodded, turning to issue a missing persons report at her behest.


	7. Blood and Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt relives one of his greatest nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw graphic violence, gore, and torture.

Kurt awoke to a cell, the floor covered in stale hay. His shoulders ached terribly, his arms tied all too tight behind him, while also being tied to his ankles. He lay face down in the hay, in a pool of semi dry blood from where his nose and mouth had continued to bleed onto after he’d been knocked unconscious.

_Bastards at least know how to properly subdue someone._

Kurt’s mind was groggy as he recalled his last few waking moments. The roaring headache he had didn’t help with his scattered brain. He recalled the ambush, and how a swarm of men, at least four of them, bashed his head in and rendered him defenseless in mere moments.

_Embarrassing._

Taking into account of where he was, his cell was small, and only one way in; the barred door.

Not that Kurt could stand up and try to escape, with his hands and feet tied together behind his back.

The little light that came into his cell was from some candles outside of it, and from where he laid, he couldn’t see anyone else, or even hear anyone talking.

_Just means they’re outside the next door._

Kurt was unaware of the passage of time, and he drifted in and out of consciousness on the floor, quickly losing feeling in his hands from the tension.

_________________

De Sardet paced back and forth in front of Constantin, her coat flowing behind her. She’d not been well these past few days, and was almost completely unable to sleep.

It’d officially been a week and Kurt had not been found. At this point, she knew something else was at play, and she had to drown out the horrific nightmare of finding him dead out of her mind. Otherwise, though, she’d been inconsolable. Not even Vasco could draw her out of her misery for longer than a few minutes at a time.

“I’m sure he’s fine, cousin.”

“How can you even think that at this point?” She glared at him, still pacing.

“You know better than anyone else just how capable Kurt really is. I’m sure wherever he’s at,” Constantin stood from his seat, swaying slightly from his own illness that had yet to leave him from the voyage, “he’s thinking about how to get back to us.”

De Sardet buried her face in her hands, her tired eyes barely able to stay open, even as she knew she could never sleep.

“My fair cousin...” Constantin wrapped his frail arms around her, “it’s going to be alright, I swear. We will not stop until we find him.”

She was filled with despair at his words, her chest sinking and her body being drained of energy.

“And yet it’s not enough.” He didn’t try to keep her when she walked away from him.

_________________

Vasco sat at the table inside De Sardet’s room polishing his pistol, a cloud hanging over him.

It’d been too long since they started looking. The chances of Kurt being alive went down with each day, and Vasco’s gut tightened at that thought.

As he wiped off the remaining residue from the polish, his mind drifted to memories of Kurt. Vasco smiled at the memories of Kurt chiding De Sardet as they trained, and a pang of sadness hit his heart when he thought of Kurt when he laid in bed with them both. Kurt wasn’t sure about touching him when in bed together, but in the mornings, after they’d fallen asleep for the night, Vasco had more than once woken up to Kurt resting on his arms, and each time he’d move closer to Vasco.

He would’ve pulled him closer each time, but Vasco hadn’t wanted to wake him, and also didn’t want to risk losing what he had.

And now?.... He regretted not taking what could’ve been his only chance with Kurt.

Vasco’s chest tightened and he blinked rapidly, ignoring the slight tear in his eyes, trying to convince himself that Kurt was alive, and that he’d get to see him again.

He continued to keep himself busy, trying to block memories with work, making his gear as ready as possible.

_________________

De Sardet stumbled into the bedroom, though she didn’t address Vasco when she walked in. Instead, she began putting layers on, fastening gear she only used when she traveled long distances into the wild, exploring the area.

I’m not sitting around and waiting anymore.

“Where are you going?” Vasco stopped what he was doing, watching her intently.

“I’m going to go find Kurt.”

“Alone? Do you even know where he is?” He walked up to her, easy strides cautiously approaching her.

She tried to tie on her belt, fumbling with the buckle, further irritating her.

“I’m not an idiot, Vasco, but I’m not going to sit around, praying, while Kurt might be hurt, or worse. You may be content to do so, but I can’t do it anymore.” He turned her around, firmly, and the usual laughter and happiness she saw in his eyes was gone. She’d seen him this way, of course, but never had he looked at her this way, eyes almost a mixture of a seething rage, consuming regret, and icy steel.

His voice was low, cool, and collected. “Do you think I would be able to withstand not only Kurt’s loss, but yours as well?”

She stared at him, mouth agape and her words stuck in her throat. Her mouth was like cotton.

His grip tightened around her shoulders, but he wasn’t hurting her. His eyes narrowed as he moved closer to her.

“Do you think that I care so little for Kurt that I’m not being eaten away by his loss? That I don’t wake up at night hoping he’s finally come back?” He was holding back tears as she watched him blink them away, his voice slightly shaking.

“If so,” he released her, taking a step back, “then you know me very little.”

She finally managed to get something out. “I’m sorry, Vasco. I didn’t mean to...”

“Enough, De Sardet.” He cut her off, and she felt like she’d once again fucked things up, and she felt fragile.

But instead of him walking away like Kurt, he pulled her into his embrace. He stood silent as she buried her face into him. He kissed her hair and held her close.

“We’ll leave tonight.” He whispered to her, and they held each other closer.

_________________

_A few days ago..._

Kurt heard the clang of the cell door open, though he didn’t open his eyes. His mouth was as dry as sand, not having drank water or eaten food in who knows how long.

Silence, then a hoarse voice he didn’t recognize spoke.

“Pick him up, the Commander wants to see him.”

Kurt groaned from the pain as they hoisted him up from the ground, straw sticking to his face and armor where the blood had dried. His head hung lower than his shoulders, unable to pick it up, or even open his eyes at this point. The voices of the men around him as he was dragged from room to room, and up a case of stairs was all foggy and muffled, and he couldn’t begin to make sense of it. It wasn’t until he was sat down in a chair that the pounding in his head began to waver, with the sound of a door closing being the last thing he heard that he could recognize.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, and was partially blinded by how much candlelight there was, having been kept in that dungeon for a time. As his vision became more clear, he saw himself sitting in front of a solid oak desk, papers scattered across it, and Commander Torsten sitting behind it, though his expression was foreign to Kurt.

_Remorse?_

Kurt refused to speak before Torsten did, sitting quietly and glaring at the Commander.

“I’ll have the men who left you like this quartered, I swear.”

Kurt leaned his head back, shifting to make the strain on his shoulders easier, but still, he said nothing.

“To restrain a Captain like this...” Torsten reached for the knife on his belt, he moved towards Kurt from around the desk.

Kurt leaned away instinctively, knowing he could never run away, but the primal fear clouding his consciousness.

Torsten only cut the bonds on his wrists, however, and finally, Kurt was able to move his arms in front of him. Slowly, of course, as the sharp pain of joints moving and popping from their stiffness shot through the fog of his reality like a blade between his ribs. He breathed quickly through his nose, his mouth a thin line as he pushed through the pain.

“Here, some water.” Kurt looked at the water skin, and stared at it, not fully registering what was required of him.

Torsten took it another way, however, and took a swig of it before handing it to Kurt once more.

“It’s not tainted, Kurt, have no fear.”

Kurt took sips of the water, though it would’ve been easy to drink the whole thing, if it wouldn’t make him vomit it all up within a few minutes.

After his mouth had been properly wetted, his voice was still rough and dry, and more than weak sounding.

“Why am I here, Commander?”

Torsten paused, sitting down while lacing his fingers together in front of him on the desk.

“You weren’t supposed to find out like this, but I wanted to see you, and explain some... sensitive plans that are in motion, ones that I think you’ll play a large part in.”

Kurt stared blankly at him.

“You see, Captain, I think it’s high time that the Coin Guard receive some... gratification, from those that claim to appreciate our hard work, and the safety we give them.”

“You mean aside from the mountains of gold we get, Commander?”

He smiled grimly, “Yes, aside from that. It’s time we have some real authority, and take charge of this island from those that are too weak to hold it themselves.”

_Holy fuck, he’s serious isn’t he?_

Kurt grimaced, “And how do you plan to do that, Sir?”

“By gutting every last pig on the top, and anyone else who doesn’t fall in line.”

Kurt no longer recognized the crazed look in Torsten’s eyes, the sickening greed and lust for power coating him like a slick sweat in the candlelight.

Kurt was truly speechless, for once.

“Come now, Kurt, you of all people should know the nobles from the continent are ignorant, vile, and care little beyond their own pride. Serving those spoilt brats must’ve been a nightmare, for a proud Coin Guardsman.”

Kurt gritted his teeth from speaking up, but he couldn’t stop himself from breathing deeply, or the furious contempt he had for the Commander at this point.

Perhaps the Commander chose to ignore it, because he continued with his spiel.

“Kurt, think about it.” He leaned over the desk slightly, “Do you really think they care about you? Would they throw themselves in front of a blade for you, like I would?” Torsten leaned back in his chair confidently.

“No, I think not. They’ve not the honor or the bravery of the Coin Guard. They’d continue to let you throw yourself into danger, thinking only for their survival, and would simply replace you if you fell.”

Kurt briefly recalled a memory, though it was feint, of Constantin and De Sardet sparring, pretending who was going to defend the castle alongside their Master of Arms against an invading army.

It made Kurt smile, to which Torsten’s face soured.

“Something funny, Captain?”

“No, sir. Just that I’m not one to go back on a contract.”

Torsten slowly stood, taking slow strides around the room, almost pacing. Kurt didn’t move his head to follow him.

“You think a single contract is worth more than your loyalty to your fellow brothers and sisters in the Coin Guard? Aside from the wealth and power we’d gain, you’d turn your back on all your comrades in arms?”

Kurt felt Torsten grip his left shoulder with his hand, digging his thumb into the sensitive part of the muscle, causing Kurt to grunt from the pain.

Torsten’s hot, rancid breath was in his ear. “You’d do well to remember who your superiors are, and where you loyalties should actually lie. We will be here long after your precious charges. Especially in the weeks to come.”

“What are you planning, Torsten?”

Kurt’s blatant insubordination didn't seem to phase the Commander.

“You’ll see, in time.” He called for the men in the hallway to come in.

“Escort the Captain back to his cell.” Torsten looked at Kurt, an inhuman look in his eyes.

“We’ll speak again, Kurt.”

_________________

De Sardet traveled with Vasco and Aphra outside of New Serene, heading towards Wenshaveye. It was late, and they shouldn’t be traveling so close to dark, but De Sardet would have it no other way. Tracking anyone amidst the beaten path would be useless, with as many tracks as there was, but for the roads that broke away from the path?

_There were almost too many to count._

De Sardet turned to Vasco, “Are there any Coin Guard outposts this way? Perhaps they’ve heard something?”

“I doubt it, but I heard they filled that forsaken camp we discovered some time ago, with Kurt.”

Aphra spit on the ground beside them. “I’m not one for curses, but that place would be if they existed.”

“Agreed, but if there’s a chance that the men there know something, we have to find out.” She was able to recall the path to get there, between the tall rocks that loomed over the path.

“Hmm.... I don’t like this. It feels off.” Vasco held her hand tightly, rubbing his thumb on her hand.

“We have to try...”

“I know, but promise me you’ll be careful.”

She thought back on his words earlier, in her room, and she nodded quickly.

“Let’s get on with it, then.” Aphra’s voice of reason ending the moment, as she walked ahead of them, taking the time to try and spot dangerous fauna in the area.

_________________

_A couple hours ago..._

Kurt was dropped on the floor with a hard thud and he almost screamed in agony as his shoulders dislocated, his head smacking against the wooden floor as his whole body followed it.

_Don’t give them the satisfaction._

His wrists and ankles had been tied together to a pulley, which ran through the roof and to a wheel, which was only turned to lift Kurt up higher each time, only to drop him again.

The last few days had been filled with Torsten trying to convince Kurt to side with him in his insane plot to murder the leaders of the Congregation, Thélème, and the Bridge Alliance in some fanciful coup d’état. Kurt had made it more than clear that he wouldn’t be part of it, which cost him his life, in the end.

But he’d yet to die, and the Commander was intent on letting him suffer, allowing the Guards to dream up what sick fantasies they could think of to punish traitors, as he was called.

After beating him, rebreaking his nose, and busting a rib or two wasn’t fun enough, they’d thought up this contraption in their sick torture room, and the smell of his own blood make him nauseous, the iron taste in his mouth almost enough to cause him to vomit.

But he needed what little water he had, if he was going to make it out alive, even if they gave him just enough food and water to keep him alive, so that they could continue their fucked up games with him.

What’s worse, is that occasionally, the Commander would stop by, offering Kurt a way out of this slow and painful death.

_Hear me out, Captain. It doesn’t have to be this way._

Kurt would spit on him if he had enough water in his mouth to do so, but shouting hoarse curses at him until he was lifted once more were enough to cause him to leave each time.

It’s no surprise now, looking back at when he first discovered this camp, that Torsten condoned the deaths of the young recruits like Reiner.

“You think he’s had enough?” One of the guards got close to his face, gripping the top of his head by his hair and holding his head up.

He paused, waiting for Kurt to bite back as he normally did. But Kurt’s strength was failing, and he knew it.

“I’ve seen you at the tavern in New Serene, with the Legate no less.” The others snickered by the wheel.

“Is that what this is about? Your willing to abandon the Guard for a pair of tits and a tight ass?”

Kurt glared but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t, between the mind numbing pain.

The Guard laughed cruelly, and it reminded Kurt of the sharp, screeching sound of nails on a board.

“Perhaps I’ll be the one to take her down, then. And don’t worry,” Kurt felt the wheel being turned again once more, pulling at his shoulders, causing Kurt to shake from exhaustion as the nightmare continued, “... I’ll make sure she bleeds out quickly when I gut her from her cunt to her sternum.”

Kurt wheezed, a crazed and pained chuckle escaping him as he was lifted into the air. The position he was in pulled as his ribs as well, and simply breathing almost made him black out.

“What are you laughing at?” Another Guard called out by the wheel as the other turned it.

“She...” The rope creaked from the tension of his body, “was my best... student.”

He was lifted higher, now about six feet above the ground.

“.... and... on her worst day...” Kurt opened his eyes, unable to focus enough to make eye contact with anyone, “... she’d still be twice the warrior you coils ever be.”

Kurt felt the sudden vertigo again as he began to fall.

_________________

“What do you mean I’m not allowed to enter this camp?” De Sardet stood defiantly before the Captain of the former ghost camp.

She’d been told by the first two guards she’d encountered at the gate, but when she requested their officer in charge, she hadn’t imagined that she’d be refused yet again. She feared the worst, and that this camp had somehow started up again, despite Kurt’s efforts to ensure it was the last camp to exist.

“Apologies, Your Excellency, but your title does not grant you access to our barracks.”

“Are you aware of what this camp used to facilitate? How can you deny me access while knowing-”

“I don’t make the rules, Your Excellency, I just follow them.”

His condescending tone was infuriating, and almost made her head explode if it wasn’t for the simple futility of it all.

_They’re hiding something in there, again._

It would only be a few more minutes before she’d storm off, her party in toe, but not without the stifled laughter of the guards, who surely saw nothing more than a pompous noble throwing a tantrum.

_I’ll have them jailed by the end of this._

_________________

Torsten sat in his office, reading reports while drinking wine as he heard a firm knock on the door.

“Enter.”

Two lieutenants came in, a man and a woman, and both had sinister looks on their faces.

“What is it?”

The woman stepped forward first. “Word from the gate, sir. The Legate of the Merchant Congregation is now aware that this camp is in use. She tried to gain entry, but was denied at the gate.”

Torsten stood up, his anger flaring in his chest.

“You fucking IDIOTS! It would’ve been better to let her in and placate her concerns rather than send her away.” He collapsed back into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“We’ve perhaps a few hours before she returns, and with her a large force, no doubt to rescue her bodyguard. Speaking of...” he looked at the man, who appeared more timid than usual in the Commander’s presence.

“He’s alive, sir, but has yet to break.”

Torsten sighed deeply, picking up his wine to finish it off. “Probably because Major Hermann was too good damn good at what he did...”

_________________

They waited till after dark, though the camp was still alive from what they could see.

_No chance of sneaking through that chaos._

“It’ll be a slaughter if we go in there, De Sardet.” Aphra whispered from beside her.

“On there side.” Her tone cold and bitter.

“Don’t underestimate them, lass.”

She slipped on her ring, it’s simple silver cold and shocking to the touch.

“Don’t underestimate me.”

_________________

Kurt heard a large explosion, like a grenade going off above him, upstairs. The sound of battle began as men and women screamed, a familiar sound to anyone who’d seen war. The few that had haunted him within this room fled the second they all heard it, leaving him to rot on the floor.

_This is how I die. In a blasted fire._

But as the men fled the room and out the door, one more came into his soon to be tomb, and Kurt only recognized him by his coarse voice.

“You have your orders, Kurt. Follow, and you’ll be rich beyond measure. Disobey them, and I’ll personally see that you watch as everything you love is butchered in front of you like the dog you are.” Torsten turned and left Kurt to die, and Kurt passed out from the pain and anguish he’d suffered for too long now.

_________________

Vasco swung his blade, parrying a fumbled attempt to attack him before flicking his wrist to slash the exposed throat of the other woman, and he moved through the room before she even finished choking on her own blood with a silent scream on her face, her hands grasping at her open throat.

He flanked his companion’s opponents when he could, and dodged other attack’s, not to mention those that came from his companions.

Aphra, in close quarters, had resorted to using her rifle as a club, and pulling out a jambiya whenever necessary to finish off a beaten foe. She seemed unfazed by much, even when her blade got stuck in a throat, forcing her to almost hack and saw away at a jugular before it finally opened up, sentencing her victim to a cold, bloody death.

De Sardet, however, would run into a room and almost combust like a grenade, magic shooting out from every part of her body, slamming anyone in a room against the wall, and had her magic not been so loud every time, he was sure that he could hear the sound of their skulls and necks cracking against the wood as they fell lifeless to the floor.

“Downstairs. Move!” She ordered them as she almost jumped down them. Making sure the cell was empty, she moved to open the door to where she remembered the torture took place, but it was locked.

“Allow me-” He didn’t finish before she blew the door off its hinges, moving quickly to eliminate one final guard, though she’d already surrendered, her hands in the air.

“Mercy! I beg of you!” De Sardet gripped her by her cuirass before raising her other hand, a ball of magic building as she struck the guardsman down in a single blow.

_________________

Kurt awoke to the sound of a guard pleading for her life.

“Mercy! I beg of you!” The sound of magic and gore being spilled as a body fell to the ground was echoed by silence.

“He has to be here.”

_Green blood._

Kurt’s eyes went wide as he choked out a cry for help, but he couldn’t manage more than the barest sound.

Someone walked in the door way, a man. Kurt heard his gasp, and recognized Vasco as he spoke fervently to someone else.

“De Sardet, don’t, Aphra, do not let her see him.”

“Move! I need to see-”

“Don’t!”

Kurt shuddered at her scream, the horror of his condition no doubt traumatizing to even the most seasoned of soldiers.

“Kurt!” She rushed to him, falling to her knees as she wept, and when she touched his shoulder, he groaned in pain, as they were both still dislocated, and she flinched, unsure of what to do.

“Aphra, help him! Please!”

He heard the sound of a backpack being opened, and the clink of bottles. De Sardet moved as close as she dared to him, not wanting to hurt him.

She whispered, her tears dripping on the floorboard in front of him, “Kurt, we have to cut the rope.” She took off her belt, and held it in front of him.

He bit down on it, the simple task almost requiring too much effort before he felt the tension of the rope release, and with it, the rope binding his wrists to his feet, and he bit down on the belt, the pain of his arms falling down on either side of him. Amidst his pain, he felt a hand on one shoulder, and then the other, before he heard Aphra speak.

“We need to fix his shoulders, or else it’ll be too painful for him for us to even drag him out of here.”

Aphra picked up his arm, making his eyes roll back into his head as he felt her make small, circular movements, slowly moving his arm up and closer to his head as she did, but eventually, they all heard the sickening pop of his joint popping back into place. Kurt screamed from it mentally, and wished he’d just stay knocked out, especially when he felt her hands again on his other arm.

_________________

... After Aphra had given Kurt his shoulders back, as well as having him drink some creamy drink that tasted like nuts (she said it would take the edge off his pain, for a time), he slowly pushed himself up, but needed the help of both De Sardet and Vasco to stand.

“We have to get him out of here and back to New Serene.” Vasco drew De Sardet out of her shocked state, though he wasn’t even sure himself that he was fully out of his own shock.

Kurt couldn’t even nod, but instead was helpless in their arms, barely able to support any of his weight.

“Search for his belongings, Aphra, and meet us at the gate. We need to hail a caravan or a native village if he has any chance of survival.”

Vasco looked down at Kurt, who hung almost lifeless, dried blood across his face.

_You will not die here, not like this._

Vasco forced himself to ignore the painful cries of Kurt as they moved him, gritting his teeth and moving forward.

_Can’t stop now. His life depends on it. _


	8. Peppermint

De Sardet sat next to the bed, holding Kurt’s hand as he slept recalling the last few days.

They’d narrowly rescued Kurt, no doubt saving his life, and he had yet to wake since he’d been healed by the healer of Wenshaveye, Catasach.

Kurt’s physical wounds were grave, and dehydration would’ve taken him soon if infection hadn’t. His shoulders were swollen and inflamed from the torture, as well as most of his body, especially the front of him, being blackened and bruised. His nose had been reset, but caused his eyes to blacken, as well as the white of his left eye to become blood red, though Catasach assured her he would be fine.

Furthermore, he had two dislocated ribs, to which Catasach was unable to fix. Kurt’s fever had been broken days ago, but the medication that had been given to him caused him to stay in a deep sleep.

_Better to sleep than be awake and in pain._

They’d secured safe travel back to New Serene later, not daring to risk anything less, and they were greeted by Sieglinde as she personally escorted them back to De Sardet’s apartments, where men hand picked by Sieglinde stood guard.

Catasach visited them days later, to check on Kurt’s progress, and was more than satisfied, once again reassuring her of his recovery, physically.

“The wounds of the soul, though, are much harder to heal. And he will surely have many, if his body is an indication of the horror he has survived.”

She kissed Kurt’s hand, impatiently waiting until he woke.

_She needed air, though. The smell of the stale air and medicinal herbs was too much for her, making her nauseous._

As quietly as she could, she stood and left the room, feeling guilty for leaving him unattended for even a moment.

But she needed a break, to be away for just a moment, and she found herself stepping inside Vasco’s room, though he wasn’t there.

His window was open, which allowed the salty sea air to flow into his room, causing the curtains to sway gently in the breeze. His bed, though simple, was neatly made, a thin, white,weaved blanket; the only cover that he chose to have on it.

_So different compared to her usually messy bed, with multiple covers and blankets strewn all over the place._

She laid down on the bed, not caring if anyone found her there, and she closed her eyes, exhausted.

She began to drift away into sleep, but was (rudely) woken up by Vasco entering the room, who paused for just a moment, registering that it was her in his bed, before closing the door.

“Is everything alright?” His concerned voice was quiet, and he quickly set aside his belongings to sit beside her on the bed, his hand brushing her hair out of her face.

“Yes, I’m well, you needn’t worry so much.” She smiled cupping her hand over his as he held her face.

“Nevertheless, doesn’t mean I won’t.” He graced her with his casual smile before he leaned in to kiss her forehead, lingering for a moment before sitting back up.

“Has he woken at all?”

“No, but he doesn’t look nearly as banged up as he was. He’s still a mixture of black and blue, but now he’s also yellow.” She laughed, but the sight of Kurt ripped her apart.

_Both of them._

“It’ll take time, to heal, but we’ll be with him every step of the way.” She smiled at his words.

“And I’ll be here for you, too.”

She blushed, looking away.

“Vasco...”

“Yes?” He held her hand up to his mouth, kissing the tips of her fingers gently.

“What would I do without you?”

He kissed her hand a final time before holding it to his chest, her hand now gently placed over his heart.

“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t wish to dream of a day without you in it, anymore.”

“Careful, you’ll give me a toothache with you being so sweet.”

“Aye, but I mean it, truly.” He leaned over her, his heart bare for her to see in his eyes before he kissed her, gently at first, but with each kiss, they grew slowly deeper, to the point she had to hold him off of her just to breathe, and he’d only relent for a moment before kissing her once more.

She moved first, reaching for his belt as he kissed her neck, nipping gently as she made quick work of his belt and sash, moving next to his coat.

The only sounds in the room consisted of a gentle breeze, the rustle or fabric falling to the ground, echoing the sound of metal buckles being unfastened, and the gentle sighs of two lovers.

It wasn’t long before Vasco was completely naked, and he swatted her hands away as he moved to undo her clothes. She didn’t have nearly as much on, just her boots, which he pulled off and tossed to the side, a belt, pants, and a loose shirt that belonged to Kurt.

She watched Vasco enjoy each part as he took it off of her, his eyes focused on the little features hidden away by her clothes, like the extra curves of her hips, the extra cushion of her tummy (from one too many pieces of chocolate, surely), and the way her thighs were thick enough that in order for him to every bury his face, he’s have to spread her legs wide around his head...

As soon as her shirt was gone, however, Vasco began to play with her tits, his mouth still on her neck as he nestled in close to her on the small bed.

Her breasts were unusually sensitive, to the point she was unsure if she was feeling pain or pleasure, but she didn’t care to stop, just enjoying the sensation of his body on hers.

No longer wishing to be driven mad, however, she climbed on top of him, readjusting so that he could lay in the center of the bed, giving her room on both sides to sit comfortably. Before she could do anything else, like moving to slide on top of him, he pulled her down close to him, kissing her passionately before whispering into her ear.

“Her soul, a deep wave pearl,” she straightened up, smiling as she lifted herself up to get on top of him, “... dim, lucent of all lovely mysteries.”

She slowly slid down, feeling him sweetly stretch and fill her, sighing deeply as she heard him recite his poem of her.

“A face... flowered... for heart’s ease.” He struggled to continue, his hands on her hips, and she covered his hands with hers as she began to gently rock on top of him.

“A brow’s grace soft as seas.” His eyes darkened as she picked up her pace, lifting himself up only slightly as to provide a better angle for her to fuck herself on.

“Seen through faint forest trees,” he moved his hand to her mouth, and she took in two of his fingers, sucking on them as she moaned, “a mouth, the lips apart.”

Her heart beat wildly as she gripped his hand and held onto her breast with the other, slightly rolling her nipple between her fingers to bring her closer.

His eyes closed as she continued her face, visibly struggling to remember his poem as he felt his pleasure build, “Like aspen-leaflets trembling in the breeze,” she felt the cold sea air send shivers down her spine, and very suddenly Vasco sat up, his face close to hers as she continued moving her hips, “from her tempestuous heart.”

He kissed her deeply, both of them moaning into the other as she wrapped her hands around him, using him as a way to brace herself as she felt that familiar sensation that always managed to steal her breath, even with it just building inside her.

“And our souls so knit, I leave a half page writ.” She neared the edge, and as she met his eyes, she knew he was almost there with her.

“The work begun,” Vasco shifted to be able to rub her clit with his thumb, forcing her to cry out loudly, overwhelmed by the feeling of his thumb on her while she was filled with him inside of her, “will be to heaven’s conception done, if she come to it.” She teetered on the edge for a split moment before falling off of it, cumming on his dick in a throw of passion, unable to even rock her hips as she fell apart. She didn’t care that he pushed her off just in time for him to cum, watching while she continued to orgasm as he pumped himself further, his cum spilling out over his lower abdomen and thighs.

His shaky breathing during it all drove was intoxicating, even though she herself slowly came down from her high, twitching still from her orgasm as she nestled herself into Vasco’s side, his warm body a comfort now in the chilled room.

They sat in silence as they listened to each other’s breathing, De Sardet kissing his chest as he was still catching his breath.

“Would you go get a towel, please?”

“Oh, sure. Where do you keep them?”

_________________

“My fair cousin! Come join me, I was just about to have my afternoon tea!”

De Sardet walked into the office next to Constantin’s reception room, closing the door gently behind her.

“Since when have you turned into an old biddy in need of tea?” She teased him, taking the seat next to him that he offered, behind his desk.

“Ugh, don’t get me started.” A servant came in with a kettle and two cups on a platter, reminding her of the tea set that her mother had owned for what seems like forever. De Sardet recalled it was white and covered with ornate depictions of blue vining flowers.

The servant placed it on Constantin’s desk and respectfully bowed before exiting the room, leaving them to their privacy.

“Do you normally drink from two separate cups?”

“No, I think they saw you come in, but honestly I’m not sure. I rarely pay attention to such details, especially as of late.”

“Have you been feeling any better?” Constantin poured himself a cup of tea, as well as for her, and offered it to her.

She took it, impatiently waiting for his answer. He took a large sip of his tea, though, before answering.

“No, but this blasted tea is what abates my nausea throughout the day. You should drink it, I hear you share in my misery.”

She sighed, sniffing the tea.

_Peppermint_.

She almost gagged, but she’d try anything to get rid of this near constant nausea. Plugging her nose, she tried to chug her cup, if only that she didn’t have to lift the cup to her lips a second time.

She set down the tea cup after she was finished, and her mouth cold from the drink.

_Anything to get rid of it_.

She was being a bit over dramatic, as it was not nearly every day, but the days she was nauseous, it seemed to haunt her throughout the day. In the morning, afternoon, before bed.

Even when she was traveling back with Kurt from Wenshaveye, she had them pull over to the side of the road to vomit out her breakfast.

_So embarrassing._

She caught Constantin’s judging stare over the edge of his cup as he drank.

“Governor or no, I will throw you out of that window.”

“I said _nothing_!”

_________________

Vasco sat next to Kurt on the bed, reading a book he had snagged from the Governor’s Library when no one was looking.

_He’d return it when he was done._

He hadn’t really given it much thought, the book he grabbed, but as he read it, certain quotes stood out to him, and he made sure to write them down in his journal. His favorite, however, was this:

“It's true that nothing in this world makes us so necessary to others as the affection we have for them.”

Vasco turned to where Kurt laid, looking him over once more, somehow expecting something to change.

Kurt’s face was no longer swollen, but remained discolored. His nose didn’t even look that bad either, and from what he could hear, Kurt’s breathing was fine.

_A small victory._

The rest of his body was more bandaged than not, with his torso being wrapped tightly, as to prevent movement to the two ribs that were floating. Hopefully soon, they would just go back to where they were supposed to be.

Vasco watched as Kurt’s chest rose with each breath. The hair on his chest hid some of the bruising, but there was just so much of it.

_Why would the guards do this to him? Revenge?_

Vasco adjusted himself so that he was facing Kurt, and he took his hand in his, kissing his knuckles before just simply holding his hand.

“Please... wake up.” Vasco hesitated, before relenting, pulling himself over Kurt just to gently kiss his forehead, aware of how sensitive he may be to touch, but also desperately just wanting to hold him.

“Please be alright.”

_________________

_A few hours later..._

Kurt slowly opened his eyes to De Sardet’s room, his body aching even without him moving. The room was mostly dark, but as his eyes were able to focus, he saw Vasco and De Sardet playing cards at the table, a candle sitting next to them.

He locked onto De Sardet, her hair down and cascading around her shoulders. She was biting her lip, something she did when she was losing at any gambling game.

Kurt’s vision was blurred by his tears, for which he hated them because he could no longer see her.

_He didn’t think he’d ever get to see her again._

He let out a short breath of air, trying to be quiet as he sobbed, relief and gratitude overwhelming him.

In an instant, he heard the two of them come around on either side of him on the bed.

“Kurt?” She sounded doubtful, almost as if she didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“Sweetheart...”

“Oh _Kurt_!” She joined him in his tears as she cradled his head, and on the other side, he felt Vasco’s hand on his arm.

“Come here, Sailor.” Kurt moved to pull him in, ignoring the burning pain in his side as he did.

“Kurt, be careful-” Vasco protested, but still allowed himself to be pulled down to Kurt’s embrace.

“I don’t really care right now.”

Amidst her near hysteria, De Sardet sat up, brushing her hair out of her face, before speaking.

“I thought you were dead, Kurt, you were gone for so long, and when we found you, I didn’t-”

Kurt’s tears ran hot down his face. “D’you really think I would go out without somehow finding a way to get back to you?”

He heard Vasco chuckle, then clear his throat loudly.

_Was he crying too?_

“You didn’t see yourself, Kurt.” Her voice shook, and he guided his hand up her arm before holding her face in his hand.

“Does it matter? I’m here now. I’m alright, sweetheart. Surely you’ve whacked me harder when we sparred in your uncle’s courtyard.”

She laughed slightly, and even though she was still a silhouette to him, he felt her smile with his hand.

“There’s my girl.”

Kurt looked to Vasco, his arm still around his waist.

“Do I have you to thank for taking care of her in my... absence?” Kurt felt Vasco tense up.

“We both know I could never let anything bad happen to her.” He looked to her, and she gave a lighthearted sigh.

Kurt cleared his throat, continuing, “I swear, I’ll make it up to you.”

“That won’t be necessary, Kurt, really...”

“No, it is.” Kurt moved his hand from De Sardet to where Vasco’s hand was on him, taking hold of it tightly.

“There are few things in this world that I value above my own life,” Kurt, once more, had his vision blurred by his own tears, “and you made sure she was safe, when I couldn’t.”

Vasco squeezed Kurt’s hand.

“Think nothing of it, Kurt. I would do it again, if I had to.”

“Hopefully that won’t be necessary, though,” De Sardet interjected, “I don’t think my heart could survive this a second time.”

The two men laughed, relaxed.

“I think... I will give you two some alone time.” Vasco moved off the bed, leaving a confused De Sardet.

Vasco put a hand on her shoulder as he passed her, “Not now. Later, I promise.”

And without another word, Vasco left the room, leaving the two alone.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes... yes, of course, how couldn’t it be?” She kissed his cheek gently, his now thick beard pricking her lips as she did.

“I think we’re well behind a chaste kiss on the cheek, Green Blood.”

He shifted, trying to pull her on top of him, but she wouldn’t let him.

“Kurt, you’re hurt. We can’t...”

“For the love of... just kiss me, Green Blood.”

_He didn’t care that his lips were sore, he didn’t care about anything that may hurt. He just wanted to hold her again._

“Don’t make me beg.”

She kissed him then, gently, her hands holding his face. She broke away to breathe, but her forehead was in his, not wanting to let go.

Kurt took a deep breath, not wanting to speak, but the words just stumbled out of him.

“I love you.”

_And there it was._

Kurt wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply as the candlelight was fading, leaving them in darkness. She didn’t say anything at first, just kissing him, and he was content with that.

She got as close to him as she could without being directly on top of him, and he basked in her affection, her delicate hands caressing his body, still so careful.

Her kisses traveled along his cheek and then to his jaw, where she whispered into his ear.

“I love you, too,” she kissed his ear tenderly, snuggling into him, “more than life itself.”

He turned to her, almost straining his neck to do so, but he wanted to look her in the eyes, even if he could just barely see her face in the dark.

His voice was barely even a whisper, to the point he even shuffled to hear himself.

“I didn’t know if I was ever going to see you again...” He closed eyes, remembering everything that happened.

He breathed in, almost hissing from the memory.

“Kurt... you don’t have to say anything.” She kissed his brow, lingering.

“... Will you stay right here all night?”

_He just needed to be near her._

He felt her smile.

“Try and stop me.”

“I’d rather not, I’m old and it’s past my bed time.”

She giggled, laying her head down on his shoulder, carefully.

“So says the man whose been sleeping for a week.”

His eyes popped wide open.

“A week? What the hell for?”

“Hush, I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.”

“But-”

“Quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... a shorter chapter, but packed full of happy fluff and smut :)
> 
> ... the poem Vasco recites is called, “A Girl” by Michael Field
> 
> ... the book Vasco reads is called, “The Sorrows of Young Werther,” by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe


	9. Clean Shaven

Kurt awoke to De Sardet rapidly leaving his side, and he pushed himself up with his arms, almost instantly awake.

But instead of an intruder, he heard the sound of her retching into a bucket that she pulled from underneath the bed.

_Had it become that bad?_

Kurt eased himself down onto the bed, already regretting sitting up as fast as he did, his body screaming at him for it.

What’s worse, he was completely unable to help her in his current state. Not even able to hold her hair, or rub her back.

No, instead he was forced to sit, and listen, and wait until she was done, pushing the bucket away, and reaching for a pitcher of water and a cup on the side table, rinsing her mouth before sipping the water.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you...”

“Don’t apologize, Green Blood, come here.”

She sat next to him on the bed, facing him, still sipping her water.

“Have you seen a crow for this?” He out his hand on her thigh, rubbing his thumb on her inner thigh.

“No...” She looked away like a child who’d stolen a cookie.

“Green Blood, please.” He squeezed her thigh.

“This is only getting worse, and it’s been over two months. If nothing else, do it for my _own_ sanity.”

She sighed, relenting. “Okay, I will, I promise. I’m tired of this illness, whatever it is. Constantin thinks I’ve caught whatever plagues him so, since I spend so much time with him.”

“I doubt it. You didn’t have this when we first arrived, and besides,” Kurt smiled, “Constantin has always had a weak stomach.”

She laughed softly.

_Music to his ears._

“Do you remember when Constantin decided to eat that delicacy that the ambassador of Thélème kept raving about? Oh what was it called...?”

“The snails?” Kurt curled his upper lip.

“Yes! That. Anyways, it was apparently the texture of the snail was too much for him, causing Constantin to run out of the dining hall onto the balcony, and emptying out his dinner off the side.”

Kurt chuckled, his ribs aching, making him wince.

“I do remember. Your uncle was furious, but I think the ambassador almost enjoyed watching Constantin run out.”

“Ha! Maybe, I don’t think I was paying much attention.”

“Stuffing your face, no doubt.”

“Hey! I was growing.”

“True... but I seem to recall a couple weeks ago that you practically stuffing your coat full of that pastry that seems to be so popular in Hikmet...”

“It’s called baklawa. And just so you know, I also snagged some halloumi too...”

“Whatever.” He shook his head, itching his new beard as it came in.

“I like the beard, by the way.” She scooted closer to him, running her fingers through it lightly.

His beard came in completely straight, though the odd hair would stick out randomly, especially at the end. What made her smile though, was the odd grey hair that had begun to grow on his cheek.

“You said you didn’t have any grey hair.” A playful grin on her face.

He leveled her with his eyebrows.

“I _didn't_, but if I have any now, they're all from your antics.” He tried to look at her sternly, but her smile made him crack, and he rolled his eyes as he sighed.

She leaned in to kiss him lightly, “You’re gonna be a handsome silver fox, don’t you worry.”

He scoffed, “As if. It starts with a grey hair, but soon I’ll be covered in wrinkles, no hair, and my balls will be hanging around my knees.”

“Oh my goodness, _Kurt_...” she tried to stifle her laughter, her hand covering her mouth as she closed her eyes, no doubt imagining him in his senile age.

“I’m just saying, Green Blood, me aging might not be the prettiest sight you’ve seen.”

“Well, I look forward to it, regardless. Even if your balls _do_ reach your knees.”

____________

_A few hours later..._

De Sardet peeked her head inside of Aphra’s room, the door already cracked open. Her room always smelled of ink and parchment, and towers of books, though surely organized in her mind, covered her room, and in particular her desk, where she currently sat.

“Aphra?”

She turned around in her seat, her expression blank.

“Yes, De Sardet?”

“Can I borrow you for a moment?”

Aphra turned her whole chair around quickly, and gestured for her to come into the room.

“Close the door, please.”

De Sardet did, and proceeded to sit on Aphra’s bed, fiddling with her hands before continuing.

“So...”

Aphra waited, though by the look on her face, her curiosity had been piqued, as normally De Sardet didn’t lack for words.

“So... I need some help, and I’m not sure how to ask for it.”

“Then just say it, De Sardet, there’s no need to beat around the bush.” Her arms were crossed, though she didn’t look annoyed.

_Good_.

“You know I’ve been feeling ill, and it’s getting worse, I literally just threw up again before I came to visit you, and I’m worried that it’s something serious.”

“De Sardet...” Aphra pulled up her chair closer to her, looking her square in the eyes.

“Why are you here, then?”

“Well... because...” She trailed off, not really sure what to say.

Aphra took her hand in hers, trying to comfort De Sardet, in some small way.

“Are you scared of the doctors?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then you’re scared of what they may tell you?”

De Sardet’s mouth was dry.

“That’s perfectly normal, De Sardet, but to have avoided it for so long is irresponsible. What if it is something serious? Avoiding the doctors won’t make it go away.”

De Sardet felt her anxiety building.

“Aphra... what if I have the malichor?” Her heart beat rose, and she began to breath rapidly.

Aphra lightly held her on either side of her arms, now.

“De Sardet, you have none of the symptoms, believe me. I’ve studied it long enough to recognize the signs. Do you have a fever?”

“No.”

“Are there any rashes in your body?”

“Well no...”

“Are you experiencing abdominal pain? Aside from what may be normal, of course.”

“Well, it’s been more frequent, and I’ve been bleeding more.”

“Are you normally inconsistent?”

“No, I’ve a regular cycle, normally.”

“You’ve also been under immense stress lately, which could easily upset your cycle, De Sardet.”

She stood, pulling De Sardet up with her, “You’re going to be fine, I promise. But you need to go see the doctor today.”

De Sardet nodded, her anxiety still clear on her face.

“Would you like me to go with you?”

De Sardet looked at Aphra, more than a bit embarrassed.

“Yes, please.”

____________

Vasco knocked on the door before coming in.

He’d almost just walked in, but he remembered that he and... De Sardet were no longer just alone, and that Kurt is back.

“Come in.”

Kurt’s gruff voice came through the door, and Vasco entered the room, warm by the crackling fireplace, and Kurt, who was sat up in bed, shaving cream on his face. He held a hand mirror and an old straight razor.

He’d already shaved off the sides of his beard, and had begun to shave the remainder of his goatee.

“Sailor! Have you come to bust me out of this bed?”

Vasco chuckled as he walked up to the bed, his arm in his coat.

“Afraid not, we both know she’d have both our heads, if I did.”

“Aye, true that.”

They both laughed at the idea of De Sardet reprimanding them both for running off.

“So what brings you here, then? I’m afraid I’m not much fun at the moment, being bed ridden, as I am.”

He’d cleaned off his chin, wiping the cream on a towel on the bed, leaving his upper lip to be the last remaining part.

Vasco absentminded rubbed his own stubble, which was beginning to itch from being too long.

“I brought you something, a gift, as it were.”

Vasco pulled out a flask, recently engraved with the sigil of the Coin Guard, the two pistols crossed. Beneath them, however, was Kurt’s name, in clear legible print, so that no one could mistake it for someone else’s.

... It was also full of dark rum.

Vasco handed it to Kurt once he’d finished shaving, his cheeks touched with pink.

“I’m unsure of what to say, Sailor. I hope you didn’t go to too much trouble to get this.” Kurt opened the flask, and smelled it, and a grin slowly spread across his still blackened face.

“Ah, only you would know what drink to get me.”

Vasco smiled shyly, “‘Twas nothing, really.”

Kurt took a hearty sip, closing it before speaking.

“So, have you just come to drink with me, or was there something else you wanted to discuss?” Kurt’s tone was lighthearted; joking even. He was in a good mood, and no doubt the rum had something to do with it.

But Vasco’s mouth dried out, and his palms grew sweaty as his gut tightened.

“Actually, yes, there’s something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you. I’ve... talked to De Sardet about it, but really I need to speak with you, and-”

“Vasco,” Kurt interrupted him, “out with it, man. I promise you, I can handle whatever it is that’s on your mind.”

_Right. Of course._

“These last two weeks have been... horrible, Kurt.” He remained silent, his usually stern face visibly softening.

“... and not just because I’ve had to be there for De Sardet. Kurt, I...”

Vasco’s heart beat outside of his chest, a deep rhythmic beat; a war drum echoing throughout his body.

“I... feared that I may never see you again, and I promised to myself, and to the lass, that I would tell you...”

“Tell me what, Vasco?” Kurt’s voice was soft and tender.

“Kurt... I...”

____________

De Sardet sat in front of the doctor on his examining table. It was cold, and her body was jittery from the adrenaline running through her body. Even her teeth chattered as if she was in a bitter cold storm, but the one thing that kept her from leaving was Aphra’s comforting hand on hers, reassuring her.

The doctor poked and prodded, feeling various parts of her body (intimate and otherwise), asked her of her symptoms, and in general wrote down everything that either of them said.

It wasn’t a comfortable experience, by any means. She’d rarely been subjected to such examinations, mostly having been a healthy child growing up.

He even bled her, though he took only what he needed. She felt a wave of relief when she saw the blood leave her arm.

_Red. A nice, healthy red. Not black._

The doctor wore one of those masks, so she couldn’t tell when he was looking at her or at his stupid notes, but he seemed to be thinking.

It was an agonizing few moments, even though she knew now that she hadn’t contracted the worst illness she could imagine. Eventually, however, the crow’s head perked up, and he took a seat, facing her.

“Well, I’ve finished my exam, and I’m confident in my findings. Have no fear, however, you’re in fact, quite healthy for a young woman your age.”

_She didn’t feel healthy._

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I understand that you might not recognize the signs...”

____________

“Kurt... I... care for you.”

Kurt didn’t know what to say.

“I didn’t want to bring it up before, for fear of your rejection, but after what’s happened...”

Vasco looked at him, feelings laid bare.

“I didn’t want to risk not ever telling you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way...”

Kurt chuckled, making Vasco stop immediately, no doubt fearful of his reaction.

“Vasco, you’re already thinking I’ve turned you down when I’ve yet to speak.”

He stared at Kurt, more than a little unsure of what to say next.

“You said you talked to De Sardet about this?”

“Yes, and she insisted that I talk to you...”

“Hmm... well, I’m glad she did.”

“Do you mean...” Vasco’s eyes widened, yet remained cautious; still preparing for rejection.

“I’m not saying I won’t need time to adjust to... certain aspects, but hell, if I were ever to think about falling for a man, I think I could do worse.”

His words made the other man smile, still nervous but with each second his anxiety visibly lifted.

“I didn’t think you’d be interested, Kurt, honestly.” Vasco pulled off his tricorn, setting it on the bed beside him, and he moved just slightly closer to Kurt.

“You’re allowed to touch me, Sailor.” Kurt smiled, but in reality, he could feel his own anxiousness building.

_How far would he let this go?_

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Kurt.”

“I don’t think you could ever make me uncomfortable, Vasco. I trust you to not betray my trust.”

A shaky breath escaped the sailor, and Kurt slowly moved his hand to hold his. It was strange to hold a hand that was as big as his.

_But not a bad feeling._

Vasco rubbed Kurt’s hand with his thumb, taking his invitation to sit closer to him.

Even to Kurt’s surprise, when Vasco had just moved close enough, Kurt leaned in, his tender lips pressing against Vasco’s as they let go of any fears they had...

____________

De Sardet’s whole world went still as she listened to the doctor. Her body a mixture of being numb or painfully uncomfortable, and she couldn’t even try to make eye contact or listen to the doctor anymore.

_With child._

She didn’t care if he was speaking when she spoke.

“But I took the medicine, that prevents me from becoming with child?”

The doctor sighed before continuing.

“It’s never a guarantee, Your Excellency, you could’ve already conceived by the time you had it.”

“But I had it the morning after!” Her tone was alarmed, but she remained quiet.

“It can happen that fast, unfortunately.”

De Sardet looked down at her abdomen, almost afraid to touch it.

_A babe._

“How... how far am I?”

“Based on what you’ve told me, Your Excellency, you’re still early in your term. More than likely two and a half months. I’m confident your nausea will dissipate greatly in the next few weeks.”

“Oh god...” she buried her face in her hands.

_What am I going to tell Kurt? Vasco?_

Aphra rubbed her back silently.

“I... I need to go lay down.”

The crow stood, bowing slightly.

“Of course, Your Excellency. Please take care of yourself, and if you would allow it, I would be honored to see you at a later date, just to ensure you’re safety and well being.”

She waved him away, mentally numb as she left the room.

_How could she have let this happen?_

____________

Vasco sighed into Kurt’s kiss, his hand tenderly cradling Kurt. His clean shaven face was impossibly smooth to Vasco, and he was torn between living in the moment and trying to memorize every detail.

Their kiss wasn’t long, however, and he felt like it had ended as quickly as it’d started. Their foreheads touched as they remained close to each other.

“I have to say, I didn’t mind the stubble like I thought I would.”

“I tend to agree, but the lass minds it quite a lot.”

Kurt chuckled, “Aye, that she does.”

Vasco leaned back finally, giving Kurt some space.

“Where is she, by the way? I’ve not seen her since this morning, and I don’t like it when I don’t have her in my sight.”

“I saw her leave with Aphra just before I came in, though I admittedly don’t know where they were going.”

“Hmm... hopefully she’s fine. I hate to see her so ill, she’s never been one to get so sick.”

Kurt sunk into the bed, and Vasco could see him fighting his sleep.

“Rest, Kurt. I’m sure she’ll be back before you know it.”

“You sound like her.” Kurt pouted before closing his eyes.

“Would you mind closing the curtains?”

“Never.” Vasco stood to pull the curtains closed, the room only allowing in the slightest rays of sunshine into the room, though they were far away from where Kurt lay.

“I’ll be back to check on you later, Kurt.”

“Mmm... alright...” Kurt’s fatigue began to cloud his mind as his speech became lazy, and Vasco closed the door without further ado.

_Sleep well, Kurt._

Vasco crossed their hallway and entered his own room. His bed was still unmade from earlier, and it was practically calling his name.

_An afternoon nap would hurt no one, surely._

He needed little convincing, however, and after he’d taken off most of his garments, he slid underneath his cover, his body sinking into the mattress as he began to drift off into sleep.

____________

“You can’t say a single word to anyone, please Aphra.”

They stood outside of the apartments, and De Sardet was on the brink of tears as her world was still crumbling around her.

“I swear, De Sardet, I will say nothing to anyone, but do you... know who the father is? Will you tell him?”

“I know who... it’s father is. And I suppose I have to, don’t I?”

“It’s up to you, De Sardet. Tell me, is it Kurt?”

She nodded quietly.

“I’ve not known him as long as you have, obviously, but I’m certain he’d never leave you, even with your pregnancy.”

“Oh Aphra, I’m not worried about that. I’m worried...”

Aphra leaned against the brick, waiting.

“I’m just scared, Aphra. Not once in my life have I thought about this possibly happening, not really, and with everything that’s happening, I don’t have time to get off my feet and have a child...” Tears ran down her face.

“De Sardet, you’re not alone in this.” Aphra wrapped her in a tight hug.

“Not only do you have Kurt, but you also have Vasco, and while I can’t speak for the others, you can count on me to be there when you need me, I promise.”

De Sardet tried to focus on her breathing, doing her best to not hyperventilate.

“Come. You should lay down. Do you feel like you can face Kurt right now? If not, you’re welcome to sleep on my cot, though you’ll have to deal with the sound of me writing and moving around papers...”

“That’d be nice.” She tried to smile while mid sob, and looked insane for trying to do so.

“Come on, De Sardet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have been waiting for this chapter for a while, so here you are, you finally have it.


	10. Grief

_A week later..._

Kurt sat on the edge of the battle field, his face covered in blood as he listened to Siora’s gut wrenching cries of agony, the realization that most of her people lay slain around her, and that her mother mother had been taken captive.

A battlefield should not have be a home for anyone, and yet Kurt, amidst the twisted and burnt bodies, felt as such.

He sat on a rock, on the side, as the last of the wounded staggered away, towards Vehrdrais, wiping the blood from his sword. He was keen on watching De Sardet as she held Siora, them both on their knees, as Siora had collapsed in her grief.

A moment of weakness no one faulted her for.

Kurt had rushed to De Sardet’s side the moment the battle ceased.

_“Are you well?” He’d held her chin as he took note of her injuries, though none of them seemed particularly severe. She sustained a cut on her cheek, however, which had begun to bleed profusely, as all head wounds did._

_He couldn’t help the fear of her being injured._

_“I am.”_

_She’d turned away from him then, and though he knew she had to deal with Siora’s sister, Eseld, he still felt as if something was wrong._

Since his return to the living, of course she’d been thrilled to see him, and had been no less tender in her treatment of him. In fact, she’d been overly sweet in her affections toward him, for which Kurt didn’t mind, as he always enjoyed time with her.

However, in the past week, she’d not been keen on receiving the attention she so freely gave to him. She all but jumped at his touch, and Kurt worried for her.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to the grim expression of De Sardet, her face pale and covered in sweat from the heat of battle.

“We need to find her mother.”

“Aye, Green Blood, at your word.”

Kurt moved to shoulder his zweihander as he stood, following after the two women as they stepped over broken limbs and faces permanently twisted into expressions of anguish and pain. The air reeked of blood, and the smell of burning flesh was never one that Kurt could forget.

_________

_Later that evening, after the body of the mál had been returned..._

De Sardet retired early for the evening; a small space having been prepared for her in Siora’s village.

She’d given the excuse of being weary from the battle, but in reality, it was because she was straining to hide her pain in front of Kurt, who’d had such extreme focus on her as he sat across from her, a smoldering fire between them.

_He must know somethings wrong._

She’d yet to tell him. Or anyone, for that matter. Aphra had kept her word, so far, but she would not be able to hide it for long. To an unsuspecting eye, she already looked as if she had gained weight, or perhaps was bloated due to her monthly cycle, but to her, she couldn’t help but see it, staring as she not only saw, but felt her abdomen growing, painfully so.

The pain was recent, however, but when she ached so, it was all she could do to excuse herself before she couldn’t hide her discomfort with a warm smile.

_Kurt wasn’t fooled, however. Damn him for knowing me too well. _

She stepped into the smaller abode, the familiar decor of the natives a small comfort as she winced, reaching behind her to begin unlacing her leather cuirass. It’d already been loosened, or rather, hadn’t been tied properly on purpose, as she’d already felt constrained by the lower portion of it.

It dropped without another word from her as she undid the leather straps on her gambeson, the gory stains from battle still covering it. Undoing her belt, she tossed it to the floor on top of her cuirass as she all but peeled off her gambeson, relieved to feel the chill air of the evening. The weather of Tir Fradi had begun to cool in the last few days, especially at night.

She welcomed it, however, as she almost burned in her gear. Taking care to sit slowly, she struggled to lean over to undo her boots. The almost stabbing pain was tortuous, and left her breathless.

“Green Blood, what’s wrong?”

She jumped at his sudden voice, his only slightly bruised head peaking out from behind door that she’d not heard him open. He quickly came in, closing the door before taking a few steps towards her.

“Hey,” he knelt down, his eyes level to hers, “it’s just me, Green Blood, have no fear.”

She exhaled, releasing the sudden tension in her chest.

_Just him._

“Are you alright?” He knelt between her legs, his comforting hands on her hips as he rubbed softly with his thumbs.

She tried to smile, “Naturally, Kurt. How couldn’t I be?” She leaned in to kiss him, but for once, he leaned away from her.

“Not this time, Green Blood, you’ll not get me off topic so fast.” She laughed gently at his comment, avoiding eye contact.

“What’s wrong? I can’t help you if you won’t tell me...” She felt his eyes on the side of her face, and it felt hot; burning almost.

“Kurt, really, I’m simply recovering from my recent illness. The doctor said himself that my body would be sore from being ill for so long.” She met his eyes, and hoped he’d leave it alone.

Of course, that wouldn’t be the case with Kurt, ever.

“Sweetheart, I love you so much,” he paused, looking down, before meeting her gaze again, clearly frustrated, “but that’s absolute bollocks.”

De Sardet blinked incredulously, still processing what he said as he continued.

“Look,” Kurt readjusted himself to be more comfortable, still sitting at her feet, “I understand if you don’t want to talk about what happened with the crow, but you've not even told me that.”

“It’s not like that, Kurt, but you’re right, I should’ve given you something.”

His expression lightened slightly, the lines in his forehead disappearing.

“I love you, Green Blood. It worries me to see you not only in pain, but to also see you try and hide it from me. I need you to know that I’m always gonna be here for you.” She stroked his cheek, earning a gentle kiss from him on her inner wrist, his eyes on her still.

“I love you, too. I just need... some time to think, is all. And that’s the truth, I swear.”

He seemed dissatisfied, but accepted her comments with a nod and sigh.

“Ok.”

They sat for a few moments, looking at each other before she spoke up.

“Would you please help me take off my boots? My body aches so...”

“Hush, Green Blood, you needn’t say anything more.” Kurt began to unlace the top of her boot, pulling it off easily, and doing the same for the other one.

“Let’s get those pants off you, love.” She accepted his help as she unbuttoned her pants, frantically aware of her new belly and hoping that he wouldn’t notice.

Kurt didn’t say anything though, and he helped her pull off her pants from where she sat.

Now completely naked, she still felt... gross. Sticky, even.

_How she wished for a hot bath._

Kurt stood, kissing her cheek, “I’ll be back in a moment, Green Blood.” Kurt collected her clothes in his arms, leaving the hut, and her, quickly.

She laid back on the bed, and apparently even such an action was too much for her body, and she felt another sharp pain as she laid out on the bed. The cot, which was covered in a multitude of skins, had a singular pillow that from what she could tell by laying her head on it, had been filled with moss, and covered with some manner of hide.

Not that she could complain, however, and she’d pulled the pelt of a Vaileg over her, comfortably swaddling her, her body exhausted from both the day and her changing body.

Kurt had returned some time later, a pail filled with water and a rag on the side in his hands. The water steamed as he brought it in, and she peeked through her sleepy eyelids as he tried to quietly remove his gauntlets and hat, rolling up his sleeves before dipping his hands in the water, washing his hands of the grime from earlier.

Dipping the rag and ringing it out, he whispered, “Green Blood, remove the pelt, please.”

She groaned as she did, but stopped when she felt the hot rag on her chest as Kurt gently wiped, doing what little he could to remove the day from her skin. There where parts of her that still had dried blood on her, and she was certain it wasn’t hers. Regardless, Kurt continued to silently work, scrubbing away and dipping the rag in the pail before ringing it out.

_She didn’t deserve this man._

He quickly wiped away the layer on the front of her body, moving to her face. She watched his face, calm and focused, as he was extra careful to clean the cut on her face.

_A dagger she’d not been fast enough to dodge completely, allowing it to graze her skin._

“On your belly, Green Blood.” She was slow to move, doing all that she could to not twist her lower body. But it was inevitable, and she settled on her side; her back towards him.

He didn’t say anything, but instead continued to bathe her with his rag before dropping the rag in his bucket. He pulled the pelt over her, and she turned her head towards him, meeting his lips in a tender kiss.

“Will I bother you if I bathe myself here with the rag?”

“No, you’ll be fine.”

“Alright, Green Blood.” He lingered on her face, still close.

“I love you.” He whispered quietly.

“I know, and I love you, too.”

He held her for a moment longer before letting her go, and she rested her eyes, listening to the familiar sounds of Kurt undoing his armor, easily drifting off into sleep, and only stirring when she felt him climb under the pelt with her, no doubt some time later, as he felt damp, and she was still barely awake that she didn’t care when his hands, though innocent and attempting to be reassuring, hovered over her lower abdomen, before coming back up to her waist, resting there until the morning.

_________

The village awoke long before either of them did, and the noise of it all caused Kurt to pull De Sardet closer to him, escaping further beneath the pelt, unwilling to leave her side just yet.

_Just a little longer._

“I don’t think we’ll be able to sleep through the racket, Kurt.” Her sleepy voice slurred as she began to stir.

He groaned lowly, more than frustrated as his eyelids remained heavy and unwilling to wake.

“We need to get going, anyways.”

Kurt tightened his arms around her, “... no.”

He didn’t bother to explain or elaborate as to why as he buried his face in her neck.

“Kurt...”

“.... Fine.”

_________

He stood by the fire, fully dressed, waiting for the native woman who had agreed to take care of De Sardet’s gear.

_“Your woman’s clothes?”_

_Kurt looked up, seeing an older woman, covered in layers of fur, and a single blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders and hair. She was adorned with necklaces made of bone and other peculiar items, and her face, though withered with the age of time, was kind beneath the white face paint of the clan._

_“Yes. Is there a place where I might wash them?”_

_The old crone laughed, chiding him._

_“And leave her alone in her state? No, I think not. Give them to me, and I will see them washed and mended.”_

_“I have no goods to trade, madam...”_

_“I didn’t offer for a reward, renaigse, ” She took the clothes from his arms, “if you insist, however, send her to me before your departure. I would like to speak with her.”_

_She nodded towards the fire._

_“There is a bucket over there. Take it, and fill it with water from the creek, and heat it by the fire. It will help her.”_

Kurt once again heard the hobbling footsteps of the old woman, and in her hands, the folded clothes and gear.

She didn’t say anything as she handed them to Kurt, her face soured.

“Thank you...” Kurt trailed off as she walked away, unconcerned with his reply.

Kurt returned to the hut moments later, greeted by the breathtaking view of De Sardet sitting up in the bed, the pelts all around her, and her hair, though still braided from the day before, was slightly frizzed from sleeping. She was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and he saw her stretch out her legs, shaking them as she did, before sighing from her relief.

Kurt briefly thought about setting aside the clothes and spreading her legs wide, and he became hard at it.

_They had so much to do, however._

He ignored his member pressing into the seam of his pants as he sat down the gear.

“Who was so kind as to do this?” She picked up her shirt, unfolding it, and took note of how soft it’d become, also noticing the herbs that had been tucked between each piece, giving it a soft scent that she looked like she enjoyed.

“An older woman, I’m not sure what her name is. She said that she wanted to talk to you, in exchange for her services.”

“Well that seems strange, but very well.” She begrudgingly left the warmth of the pelt before standing, sliding the shirt over her head.

_________

“Good day, Madam. I was told you wanted to speak to me?” De Sardet greeted the old woman that Kurt had pointed out from across the clearing.

“Yes... yes, come in.” She stood, hunched over as she carried a basket of herbs inside her hut, De Sardet following her. Inside, the woman had a mixture of herbs and clay jars covering almost every surface, and from the look of the hut, she would guess that this was an infirmary, but she knew this wasn’t the village doneigad, of course.

_Who was this old woman?_

“Your man, does he know yet?” She watched as the woman searched among her jars, looking for something.

“Beg pardon? I don’t understand what...”

“You’ve begun to show, renaigse, and yet you do not know of your own condition?” The old woman turned towards her, her eyes kind but also cautious not to alarm De Sardet.

“No... no I know of... it.”

The woman turned around once more, “Hmm... it’s obvious that he does not yet know, otherwise he would not let you throw yourself into such a battle as to be covered in as much blood as I cleaned from your garments last night.”

“Thank you for doing that, it was truly kind of you-”

“Do not speak of it, _renaigse_, I did it so that we may have this conversation...”

“... why is it that you wanted to talk to me about... this?” De Sardet fidgeted with her gloves.

“Because of your pain, renaigse.” She took a jar from the back, turning to De Sardet.

“Your belly is growing, and as the village chábharthá, it is my duty to help women through such a time. Take this.”

De Sardet accepted the jar, opening it to smell the mixture of what she couldn’t decide was more buttery or nutty. Regardless, it smelled quite pleasant, which was a boon as of late, as most things now nauseated her.

“What is this?”

“Something to ease your pain that will not hurt your child. Take it, and rub it on your muscles that ache, and it will numb your pain, if only slightly. Be sure to clean your hands afterwards, as if you’re not careful, it will numb them, too.”

“I... thank you.” De Sardet looked at the woman, sadness filling her chest.

“I’ve not had much help since I found out. I haven’t even told anyone since I learned of it, which was only a week ago.”

The old woman leaned against her table, “Why have you not shared your news with your man, renaigse? Is it not his?”

“No! No, I know it’s his, I'm just... scared, is all. I don’t know how to tell him.”

She nodded thoughtfully.

“You are not the first to feel such a thing, renaigse. Perhaps it would be better to tell him soon, or else this fear will eat away at you, but it is your decision. Do you wish to be rid of the child?”

“I... don’t know. Really, I don’t.” The old woman looked her in the eyes, unwavering.

“We have ways to ensure a child will not be born, renaigse. If this is what you desire... it is not my place to judge. Just know, that once you commit to such a thing, there is nothing I can do to reverse it.”

De Sardet nodded, feeling cold and clammy from the hut.

“I must leave, Madam. Thank you for your time.”

The old woman nodded before De Sardet left, stuffing her pack with the jar, positioning it so that it would be unlikely that it would fall over.

Across the clearing, Kurt’s stern gaze met hers, and he met her halfway as she approached him.

“So? What did she have to say?”

_Shit, what do I say?_

“I’ll tell you soon, I promise, but let’s make sure that Siora is... well enough to travel back to New Serene, with everything’s that happened. We must see Constantin, at once.”

Kurt breathed in deeply, his impatience obvious.

“Of course, Green Blood.”

_________

Kurt walked beside Siora as they entered New Serene, and he could see her sunken shoulders, the bags beneath her eyes, which were red from her tears. Her sniffles were a constant, as they approached Constantin’s estate, she seemed to become overwhelmed by the unfamiliarity of New Serene, her eyes darting back and forth and her breathing quickening, yet she remained silent.

Just as he saw her knees shake, Kurt slide just fast enough to catch her as she’d begun to fall, throwing her arm over his shoulder, and his own around her waist.

“We’ll be at the apartments when you’re finished with Constantin, Your Excellency.”

_Poor girl just needed to rest._

De Sardet, though visibly upset with Siora’s condition, nodded and went to go play her role as diplomat, leaving Siora in Kurt’s capable hands.

“Come on, pretty flower, let’s get you to a bed.”

She was able to stand on her feet for some of it, but by the time they reached the door, she relented and allowed Kurt to sweep her up by her feet, cradling her carefully as he walked through the doorway, greeted by Petrus who sat by the fire.

He stood suddenly out of his chair, “Has something happened? Where is De Sardet?”

“Nothing has happened, Father, you may sit down, if you’d like. Our Excellency,” Kurt moved up the stairs, “is debriefing the governor. If you’d like, I’m sure she would gladly debrief you as well.”

“I see. May I be of assistance, then?”

Kurt paused, lifting an eyebrow as he looked down at the priest.

“You may... Siora will need some food in her soon, would you arrange it?”

Petrus bowed slightly, “Of course.”

Kurt nodded as he came up to Siora’s room.

_I wonder..._

Kurt used his foot to press on the door, and it opened easily.

_Of course she wouldn’t lock it._

Siora’s room was almost as bare as Kurt’s, with the exception of the pelts that covered her bed, as well as a hodgepodge of potions, herbs, and pieces of bark that contained the mysterious writing that only the doneigada could read.

Kurt laid Siora down on her bed, bunching up a pelt to lay underneath her head.

She was awake, but in her room, she couldn’t help but let a sob escape her, and her tears started up again.

Kurt looked away respectfully, giving her some privacy before handing her his waterskin once she’d settled down.

She took it, sitting up all the way as she drained his skin.

“Thank you, Kurt. You are a kind person.”

“Don’t mention it, She Wolf.”

Her eyes were bloodshot, and the skin around her eyes had become bruised from her weeping.

“_Andevaurshd tir se_... my soul aches for her.”

“I know.” Kurt sat with her in silence as she sipped his water, before a knock rang on the door. Kurt went to open it, and was greeted by a young servant holding a tray of venison, bread, and berries.

“Father Petrus instructed me...”

“Indeed, thank you, young sir. I’ll be taking that.” Kurt took the tray from the boy and set it down on the bed.

The boy bowed far too deeply, and Kurt called out to him before he left.

“Breathe.” He handed the boy a single gold coin for effort, and his eyes went wide.

“Thank you, sir.”

Kurt closed the door, and saw that Siora had begun to pick at the food, taking small bites of everything at first.

_At least she has an appetite._

_________

“... and afterwards, we returned to New Serene as quickly as we could.”

De Sardet stood before her cousin’s chair, the room empty, aside from the few guardsman that stood watch.

“How dreadful. Is the princess well? I cannot imagine so, considering.”

Constantin leaned forward in his chair, his usual exuberance gone.

“Alas... no. She nearly feinted as we approached the steps to your estate.”

Her heart had jumped at the sight, but she hesitated, not wanting to hurt herself further.

_How selfish. At least Kurt was there._

“I couldn’t imagine her suffering.”

They sat there, silent and mournful for Siora’s loss for a few moments.

“Cousin, would you care to join me for a stroll?”

De Sardet tilted her head to the side, intrigued.

“What has brought this on?”

Constantin rose from his chair, his tall figure looming over her. Had she not known him, she might have felt a bit intimidated.

“I find that such sad news is all too common in these halls, and... I wish to escape it, even if I’m followed by an entourage of guards. I would be overjoyed if you’d accompany me.”

De Sardet smiled, nodding.

“Very well, if it would please you so. I cannot stay long with you, however. I need to see Siora and make sure she’s well.”

“But of course! And fair cousin,” Constantin walked beside her, offering his arm, “I wouldn’t ask you stay a moment longer than you desired. Onward then!”

She rolled her eyes as he led her down the massive flight of stairs and into the streets of New Serene, taking a left towards the apartments of the wealthier class of New Serene.

Constantin’s entourage, a group of six extremely well armed men and women, followed closely behind them, but gave them some distance so that they may speak privately.

“So, cousin, you have not been honest with me...”

Her heart stopped, “W-what do you mean, Constantin?”

“Uh... I don’t know, let’s start with _Kurt_?! When were you going to be of a mind to tell me that you were sleeping with him? How long has this been going on? I can only imagine.”

De Sardet practically giggled like a young girl, and mostly because of her nervousness.

“To be honest, with everything that’s happened, I’d forgotten to tell you about the inner workings of my love life.”

“_Love_ life, is it?”

“Yes, quite. And before your mind wanders...”

“_Far_ too late for that, cousin, but do continue.”

They began to near the gate closest to Thélème.

“... we were not intimate in Serene. If you must know, we were in San Matheus...” A smile ghosted her lips as she trailed off, remembering the sweet taste of her wine on Kurt’s lips.

“That’s _deliciously_ blasphemous. But then again, if you’re not doing something that Thélème would have you burned at the stake for, I would hardly consider it a life worth living.”

“Naturally... and if that’s the case, I’m sure you would like to know something else.”

The Coin Guard Barracks passed them on their left.

“I’m burning with impatience, cousin.”

“You remember the Captain we set sail with in Serene?”

“Captain Vasco?”

“Yes, him.”

She side eyed Constantin, a grin covering her face as he made the connection between it all, his eyes wide with the scandalous news.

“Oh you _lucky_-”

_________

“Kurt, how is she?”

Vasco whispered into Siora’s room, seeing Kurt sitting on the bed still, with Siora fast asleep.

Kurt eased off the bed, making sure to not wake her as he moved as silently as he could (with armor) out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“As well as can be expected. Poor girl lost her mother.”

Vasco nodded, “I cannot know her pain, not as a Naut, but it must have been horrific for her.”

Kurt sighed, leaning against the wall, “It still is, and will be for some time.”

“Indeed.”

Vasco took note of the burden on Kurt’s shoulders, as well as the cloud around his head as he stood there.

“Come, Kurt.” Vasco gently tugged at Kurt’s glove, inching him towards his room.

The other man followed without another word, weary from his travel, and as soon as they closed the door, Vasco caught Kurt’s lips in a gentle kiss, a hand behind Kurt’s head as he felt Kurt wrap him in a warm hug, lifting Vasco off his feet slightly.

Kurt had been shy at first, perhaps even hesitant in his affection towards Vasco. But after the first ten kisses, he’d grown comfortable with Vasco, and for that, he was infinitely grateful.

“Did you miss me, sailor?”

“I always miss you two when I can no longer see you. Where is our legate off to, anyways? I’m surprised she has not yet returned to the apartments.”

Kurt let go of Vasco, undoing the fastenings of his weapons, or at least enough of them so that he could comfortably lay down on Vasco’s bed. Vasco could hear his back pop as he stretched on the bed, his arms behind his head, hat covering his eyes.

“Probably still with Constantin. They always were like two fisherman’s wives when you leave them alone, and I know that it’s been a long time since they’ve done so. So, if I was a betting man, I’d say she was still with him.” Kurt’s tone was more bitter than usual.

“Kurt,” Vasco pulled the chair from his desk beside the bed, taking a seat, “what’s bothering you?”

Kurt scowled, “... She’s hiding something.”

“Who?”

“Our lovely legate. I know she went to the doctor, but whenever I ask about it, she all but runs away from me. I feel like a bad guy, and all I want is to make sure she’s alright. Has she said anything to you?”

Vasco sighed, leaning back in the chair, “No, but I also haven’t been asking her. I figured she would tell me whenever she wanted to.”

“I just... _fuck_, I just hope she’s alright. I don’t know what I’d do if...” Kurt went completely silent, pulling his hat over his face completely, resting his hands over his stomach.

“I know, Kurt, but I’m sure she’s stayed silent for good reason. She wouldn’t intentionally antagonize you for no reason, at least not for this long.”

Kurt gave him a short chuckle, clearing his throat.

_________

De Sardet and Constantin had returned from their stroll some time ago, and Constantin had all but guilt tripped her into staying longer, and she didn’t have the heart to tell him no.

In fact, the simple banter between them had reminded her of how it used to be, when they didn’t have any real troubles.

By this point, however, they were in his personal quarters, and Constantin handed her a goblet of wine as he downed his first cup, chugging it, and pouring himself another.

“So, Cousin, tell me, how big are your men?”

She rolled her eyes, laughing.

“As if that was any of your business, cousin,” She looked at her wine, wishing she could drink it.

“Come now, you can’t honestly think that it wasn’t on my mind when I find out you’re fucking not one, but two attractive men. Whose bigger?”

“_Constantin_!”

“You’re no fun!” Constantin finished his second cup.

“Slow down, Constantin... also, Vasco is longer, but Kurt’s girth is to die for.”

“**_I knew it_**!”

_________

Kurt heard a knock on Vasco’s door, stirring from his sleep, Vasco along with him. They’d fallen asleep together, with Kurt curled on top of Vasco’s chest, his head resting on his chest, but when neither of them moved fast enough to answer the door, another brief knock came from the door. Kurt got up quickly and opened it to Siora, who stood there, her face covered with worry.

“Siora? Is something the matter?”

“I.. I did not mean to disturb your rest, Kurt. I only wished to be around others, as being alone is difficult right now.”

Kurt rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “I understand, Siora. One second...” He grabbed the gear he’d taken off before, but kissed Vasco’s cheek, who had already begun to drift back into sleep.

“I’ll see you later.”

“You know where to find me.”

Kurt smiled as he exited the room.

“Where would you like to sit, Pretty Flower? Your room?”

“No, I wish to be underneath the stars. Come, there is a way to the roof.”

Kurt could already feel his joints before they’d even begun.

Siora led him outside, to some scaffolding along the outside of the building that had yet to be taken down.

He followed her path up the structure, perhaps trusting her too much, as she was much lighter and faster than him when it came to climbing, but soon, they reached the top of the building, and it was... quiet.

“Do you come here often, Siora?”

She sat down on the shingles, leaning back on them.

“Sometimes. Your city does not smell right, and when I become sick of it, I come here. It is not much, but it helps me to clear my mind.”

Kurt sat down next to her, the shingles still very warm from the sun on his back.

He didn’t know what to talk about, so he didn’t say anything for a long time. The wind whistled in his ear, and it carried the sounds of a restless town beneath them.

Looking over at Siora, Kurt rolled a question over in his head.

“Uh... Siora, may I ask you something?”

“Yes.”

“... did you see who De Sardet was speaking with in your village, before we left?”

Siora looked at him, smiling, the first time she’d done so in a minute.

“Yes, her name is Róisín, she is the village chábharthá... I do not have the words in your language to describe her role.”

“Would you try? Please?”

Her face became filled with thought, thinking of the words to use.

“She cares for the women who will soon have...” she was stuck on the last word.

Kurt’s mouth was completely dry, to the point he struggled to speak.

“... a baby?” He moved his hands as if he was cradling an infant, rocking it back and forth.

“Yes, a _bae-by_.”

Kurt’s hands became numb, and he squeezed them to try and regain some feeling.

_The doctor._

Kurt’s closed his eyes as he buried his face in his hands.

“Oh my fuck. Holy shit.”

“Kurt, what is wrong?” He barely heard her, and wasn’t even aware of her hand on his shoulder.

“Siora, she’s pregnant. Holy fuck, Siora, she’s _pregnant_!”

“I do not understand, is this not good news?” She looked puzzled when he looked at her, his eyes wide in a panic.

“I... I have to see her. I need to see...” Kurt, though still as careful as he needed to be, began to climb down the scaffolding.

_________

“Constantin, you really need to slow down, you know you’ll get sick if you don’t.”

Constantin was sprawled across his couch, a foot hiked over the back of it while he was comfortably laying his head on the arm rest.

“That’s true, but I also don’t care right at this moment.”

He looked over at her on his bed, still holding the same cup he’d given her a while ago.

“My fair, beautiful cousin, _whyyyy_ have you not been drinking? Have you suddenly decided you don’t care for wine? I have other things to drink.”

“No, it’s not that, Constantin, I just can’t.”

“What intrigues must you have a clear head for? I say, drink! For old time’s sake.”

“Constantin, I just can’t, trust me.”

_Please don’t press this._

“But why not?”

“Constantin...” Her eyes pleaded with him, and he stood, wobbling slightly, as he came to join her on the bed.

“Are you still ill?” His warm hand was on her back, reassuring, even in his drunken state.

“No, but yes... I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? Cousin, you’re not making any sense.”

She looked at him, doing all that she could without saying it.

“I can’t drink the wine.”

She watched as the cogs turned on his head.

Slowly, very slowly, he seemed to make the connection, but he was doubtful of his own deductions.

“Cousin, are you...?”

She nodded, looking down.

“Oh. _Oh!_ OH! Oh how magnificent!”

Constantin stood up, getting louder and more excited with each second that passed.

She grabbed him by his wrist, bringing him down do her level.

“Cousin, you must swear that you will tell no one, Constantin, I beg you not to.”

He sat down his drink, taking hers away as well before holding both of her hands.

“Of course, I would not dream of outing your wonderful secret before you were ready, but cousin... why are you not celebrating? We are not Thélème; you could rejoice openly without fear of being burned.”

“Because I didn’t plan for this to happen, Constantin. I’m not ready...” She began to tear up.

_How she wished her mother were here, to give some guidance._

“You work miracles everyday by somehow managing to appease not one, but two nations that are actively warring against each other, as well as managing the needs of the natives. I understand that you’re not sure how to do the most basic of childcare, cousin, but I have absolute faith in your abilities to see this through.”

“I’m glad someone does.”

“Fair cousin,” he knelt down in front of her, “if anyone were able to overcome this, it’s you. You will make an amazing mother, I have no doubt.”

He kissed her hands gently, trying to reassure her.

“So... I don’t mean to be rude, but who is the father?”

She breathed deeply, “Kurt.”

Constantin literally squealed for a second before speaking, “I can only imagine how that conversation went. I’ve never pictured him as a father, but I’m sure he’s ever supportive.”

“He doesn’t know, Constantin.”

“What? Why not?” His expression was puzzled as he sat back on his bottom, letting go of her hands and reaching for his drink once more.

“I just... haven’t told him yet.”

“Cousin.” He looked at her with scolding eyes, if such a thing was possible for Constantin to do.

“_Cousin_.”

“You must tell him! Go! Right now!”

“Constantin, he’s likely asleep by now.”

“No he’s not, he’s probably sitting up right now for you, and if he’s not, wake him up! Promise me, Cousin,” he got back on his knees, slightly spilling his wine on the floor as he rested between her thighs, “_promise_ me you’ll tell him tonight.”

“Constantin...”

“Cousin, it’s Kurt. It’s not as if he’s going to disappear the moment you tell him.”

“I know...”

He used her thighs to support himself as he stood, and pointed towards the door.

“Go!”

She moved as slow as she could, her gut sinking. Constantin moved to open the door for her, ushering her out before she felt ready, and she began to make her way back to her room, walking down the grand staircase, through Constantin’s receiving room, and down the final set of stairs, until...

_________

Kurt saw her freeze on the staircase, and he stood in the middle of the main entrance room to Constantin’s estate.

She seemed almost fearful, and he cursed himself for making her feel that way.

He took a few steps toward her, not saying anything, still in disbelief, with his jaw slack.

“Kurt...”

“When were you going to tell me?”

She froze, locked onto where he stood.

_Answer me, Green Blood._


	11. Tomorrow Morning

“Were you ever going to tell me?” He almost choked on his words, being so close to her. She looked down on him, still standing on the steps.

“Of course I was...”

“Of course.” He rolled his eyes, feeling his anger begin to boil in his veins.

“What the fuck do you want from me, Kurt? I found out a week ago, and I didn’t know what to say!” She hissed through her teeth at him as she spoke.

“I guess I expected you to tell me that you were carrying our child in your belly. I would’ve _never_ let you throw yourself into battle had I known.”

De Sardet scoffed, “Let me? As if I needed your permission.”

“You know _damn_ well that is has nothing to do with controlling you and everything about protecting you. What if you’d gotten hurt just enough to cause a miscarriage? Hell, Green Blood, you still could!”

Kurt sucked in his breath quickly, feeling too many things at once, “I do not want to wake up to a bed soaked with your blood, ever. Do you even care,” Kurt stepped up to her, their chests almost touching, “about what kind of nightmare that would’ve been for me? Not knowing? Just... waking up to you screaming and being covered...”

He pinched their bridge of his nose, a headache oncoming as he held back tears.

_Why must he always be emotional with her? He couldn’t even stop it._

“For _fucks_ sake, Green Blood...”

“I’m sorry, Kurt...” He could hear her lip quivering as she spoke.

“Stop. Just... come here.”

He wrapped her in a large hug, almost squeezing the life out of her as he picked her up enough to bring her off the last step in front of him.

“Kurt... I’m scared.”

He felt his heart slightly break at her words.

“I know, Sweetheart, I know.” Kurt hissed her hair gently, though the adrenaline still ran through him.

“Kurt,” she pushed herself away enough to look at his face, “what are we going to do?”

Kurt’s breath was shaky, his arms still around her.

“What choice do we have at this point? We... will be parents.”

Kurt saw her begin to feel lightheaded and his grip on her targeted, “Stay with me, Green Blood.”

“Can... we go home?”

“Yeah, we can.”

Kurt walked with De Sardet on his shoulder back to her room, neither of them speaking. Their companions were all asleep, and they walked inside her room without another word, the fireplace in it still lit from the servants tending to it.

Kurt began to undo his garments, listening to De Sardet do the same behind him.

He was angry with her for not telling him sooner, upset with himself for being the cause of all this, and extremely relieved that she wasn’t truly ill or injured. His clusterfuck of emotions was overwhelming, and as soon as he had removed the last of his gear, including his shirt, he crawled into the bed naked, sitting on top of the covers as he tried to decide how he felt about it all.

But his mind was numb, and he felt De Sardet climb onto the bed next to him, laying down on her back, her hands on her belly.

He couldn’t help but look at it, and now that he knew, he realized just how much she’d grown. He held his hand up tentatively, “May I?” He waited until she nodded at him, removing her hands for him to feel.

Never before had he been so scared to touch her, but her skin felt... tighter, than usual. More firm. Not at all what a stomach should feel like.

“How far along are you? Do you know?” He whispered, still staring at her abdomen.

“I should be ten weeks now, according to the doctor.”

“Wow, I can’t...”

_So it really did happen in San Matheus. Such a fool._

“Believe it’s real? Tell me about it.”

Kurt chuckled, “Explains why you’ve been heaving up your food for weeks, however.”

“Don’t remind me.”

He left his hand on her stomach, but turned to face her, “What else is bothering you? Is there anything I can do for you?”

She smiled, but paused, looking at her pack.

“In my bag, there’s a small clay jar. Would you grab it, please?”

Kurt retrieved the jar, leaning off the bed to snag the pack before dropping it again, once he had the jar. He opened it, and was confused,

“Is this some form of... ointment?”

“That woman from the village, she said that if I rubbed this stuff on my stomach, it’d hurt less.”

“Oh, I see.” Kurt gave her the jar, and she swabbed a bit of it on her fingers, rubbing it between her hands before gently rubbing it on her stomach, mainly on the underside.

Kurt closed the jar and set it off to the side, watching as she finished and wiped off her hands quickly.

“So why does... your stomach hurt?” He was so naive right now.

“I think it’s because I’m... growing. It makes the most sense.”

“Huh... is anything... else changing?”

“Not right this moment... why so many questions?” She sat up on her elbows, looking down at him, an eyebrow raised.

Kurt shifted, “... Is it so strange that I want to know how you’re feeling?”

“Well... no, of course not.”

They sat silently for a while, and Kurt felt like he should say something, but he didn’t know what. Instead he just moved to be almost chest to chest with De Sardet, arranging the pillows so that they could lay together on them. Wrapping himself around her, she rested her head in the crook of his arm.

“Hey, Green Blood...”

“Yes?”

“I want you to know... I’m not going anywhere. I’m gonna be right by your side, no matter what.”

She snuggled closer to him, and he was aware of her stomach as she did so.

“I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you too, Green Blood. Get some rest.”

They drifted off to sleep together, the last bit of the light in the room from the embers of the fire fading for the first time that night.

______

De Sardet stirred at the sound of someone walking into her room, and she lifted her head off of Kurt’s chest, watching as Vasco’s silhouette approached her. He was as quiet as he could be, and she could see in the morning light that he was in nothing but his shirt and some pants, which were loosely undone as he inched his way towards them.

He seemed to see her awake, and she was greeted by a swift kiss.

“You never came to see me last night. I missed you.” He whispered, though she still felt Kurt stir beside her, his characteristic groaning as he stretched his legs was unmistakable to her now, and he turned to hug her tighter.

“And you told me that you’d be back later.”

“Yeah... sorry.” Kurt’s voice was still thick with sleep as he kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Vasco laid on his side on the bed, as there was just barely enough room for him to lay there, and he began to kiss her neck as well, though he used a bit more teeth as he dragged them along her neck, up to her ear.

“It’d only been a week and yet I couldn’t get the thought of you two in bed with me out of my mind.”

She smiled, his breath tickling her as he pushed into her, his cock almost pushing past his laces as he slowly grinded into her, and she soon felt Kurt began to harden, becoming more aware of what was going on.

And yet, still, he put a gentle hand on her stomach, whispering into her ear, “Is this ok?”

She almost pleaded with him to be quiet, but instead turned to kiss him, whispering back to him, “I need this.”

Kurt kissed her deeply then, pulling her on top of him as he kicked off the covers, exposing his full body with hers as he kissed her, hands deep in her hair, as she moaned, feeling her sitting on top of his dick as it pushed against her.

He paused only for a moment, letting her breathe before looking to Vasco.

“Get undressed already.” In an instant she was back to kissing Kurt, and she heard Vasco throw his clothes onto the floor before climbing behind her, pulling her ass up enough for him to play with her pussy, teasing her by gently rubbing back and forth before slowly sliding a single finger inside of her, exploring, and it wasn’t long before he slid in a second finger, fluttering his fingers while pushing down, so that he could hit her spot that liked to hide from him.

She cried out when he found it, however, letting him know he’d found it, and she struggled to kiss Kurt as Vasco put in his third finger, leaving his thumb and pinky out of her.

She felt bad for being unable to effectively pay attention to Kurt like she wanted to, until she saw his eyes widen as he moaned deeply, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head as his body arched underneath her, and she could hear the wet sound of Vasco blowing Kurt while still pleasing her.

_What a man._

Kurt gripped her hips and he tried to focus on her tits, taking her nipple in his mouth roughly as Vasco slowly undid Kurt with his mouth, and as she slowly began to build from it all, she felt Vasco slide in his pinky, pushing almost his entire hand into her as she slowly stretched. He took his time, but she was already so wet and turned on from them both for him to be as careful as he was.

But he was ever so careful with her, and as he put in his thumb, he began to rotate his hand inside of her, sending shivers throughout her whole body, gently rolling his knuckles and slowly opening his fingers, that while she was sure wasn’t much for him, felt like nothing she’d ever experienced before, and she impatiently tried to fuck herself on his hand, but when she tried to, he stopped blowing Kurt to nip at the sensitive area between her thigh and cunt.

“Patience, lass.”

She whined as he very, very slowly, pulled out his hand from her, and she felt empty.

“Sit up, Kurt.”

Lightheaded from his blowjob, Kurt pushed himself up to a slightly sitting position, using the pillows behind him to rest against as De Sardet was turned around by Vasco. He backed her up into Kurt, kissing her passionately while pushing her, until she was guided, with Kurt’s help, onto his dick as she moaned into Vasco’s mouth.

Still, Vasco pushed her back, to the point where she was almost laying back onto Kurt completely, feeling his hands come around each of her legs, holding her legs firmly in place as they watched Vasco spit on his hand and pump himself at the sight of them, Kurt whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he slowly moved his hips at an agonizingly slow rate, driving her mad. Soon, though, Vasco climbed on top of her, holding himself up before using one hand to guide himself to her entrance.

She already had Kurt inside of her, his thick cock always filling her past the point of what she thought was possible some days, but as Vasco slowly pushed himself inside of her with Kurt, she made a sound so loud that Vasco instantly tried to silence her with his own lips.

She felt impossibly full, and she hated how long Vasco took to make sure she was ok, and that they weren’t hurting her, because she just wanted to feel them both fucking her. If it wasn’t for Kurt’s iron grip behind her knees, she already would’ve been trying to bounce up and down on them.

The moment he was fully in, however, he quickly built up his speed, switching between kissing her and kissing Kurt, who was panting in her ear from pleasure as he tried to fuck her from underneath him, though his movement was restricted. Not that he seemed to mind, his sweet moans as he felt Vasco’s dick rub against his inside of her, which was hot and wet was already almost too much to focus on keeping a pace.

She leaned her head back onto Kurt’s shoulder’s, on hand wrapped behind Kurt’s neck and the other twisted in Vasco’s hair, pulling it, and making him slam into her hips as hard and as fast as he could, a low growl in his chest as she continued to twist her fingers in his hair, struggling to breathe as she swore she felt the air in her lungs escape as she built, cumming on both of them as she cried out, Vasco covering her mouth as she practically screamed, Vasco pulling out just in time to cum onto the sheets beneath them and Kurt lifting her off his dick with just his arms as he came a few pumps later, her orgasm sending him over the edge as he buried himself in her neck, trying to regain his sense as he lowered her back down onto him, though she gently fell off to the side of him, turning her back to him, too tired to even cuddle.

And though they’d only just fucked, she still felt Vasco kissing his way up the back of her thighs and along the curve of her ass, lifting her up on her knees as he pushed them apart.

“Vasco, I don’t know if I...”

He pushed himself into her without another word, his chest burning against her back as he leaned down towards her.

“We both know that you want this from me.”

Her pussy tightened around him as she submitted to him, and she felt Kurt’s hand gently wrapped around her throat, his face close to hers as Vasco began to slap against her. She began to moan once more, but Kurt tightened his hand around her as he whispered into her ear, his voice deep and calm as he stroked himself.

“Shh... be quiet, Green Blood.” She bit her lip as Kurt squeezed the sides of her throat, partially cutting off the flow of blood in her veins as she felt Vasco fuck her from behind, his hands on her hips as he swore under his breath about how tight she was.

And each time she thought she’d make a sound, Kurt would whisper encouraging words to her, still choking her, convincing her to keep trying for them to stay quiet. The edges of her vision became blurry eventually, and when she felt the stutter in Vasco’s pace, signaling that he was about to cum, Kurt choked her tightly, “Cum loudly for us, Green Blood.”

Her and Vasco came together once he slid outside of her, her screams drowning out his sweet moans as they finished, and he fell to the side of her, laying between her and Kurt.

She laid their, exhausted and satisfied, and only turned to look at them when Kurt spoke.

“Fuck sakes, Vasco, at what point do you get tired?”

She turned her head to see Vasco straddling Kurt, who tried to act exasperated even as he blissfully sighed as Vasco gave him a hicky on his neck, his ass rubbing against the tip of Kurt’s cock.

“Please, Kurt...” Vasco began to beg him, still rubbing against him.

Kurt smiled, his arm around Vasco’s shoulders, “We don’t have what we need for that, Sailor.”

“Bullshit, Kurt, I can still feel her on you, it would be so easy, please.”

Kurt laced his fingers behind his head, a smile on his face as he looked at Vasco, giving permission to do whatever he wanted.

She watched quietly as Vasco tried to push down onto Kurt’s dick, sitting up so that he could take his time with it. He’d slowly slide down, only to come up again, spitting on his hand when he did and covering Kurt’s dick with it, before sliding down a little bit further each time.

De Sardet had never watched something like this before, and if her pussy wasn’t already so sensitive, sore, and swollen from her lovemaking already, she’d be inclined to finger herself as she watched both Vasco’s face, focused and looking at Kurt, who returned Vasco’s gaze equally as intense.

It took some time, but once Vasco felt completely comfortable, and stretched out to the point that when he rocked his hips on Kurt, he smiled as he sighed.

She watched as Kurt rolled away from her, putting Vasco underneath him as he threw his feet over his shoulders, and his hands gripped Vasco’s wrists, pushing them into the bed as he growled into his ear just loud enough so that she could hear him.

“You’re such a whore, sailor.” Vasco gasped and moaned as Kurt bit down on his neck, fucking him into the bed unforgivingly, his pleasurable whining interrupted only by the sound of Kurt’s balls slapping against his ass.

De Sardet didn’t realize how much she’d enjoy just watching them two like this, without her involved, as they fucked each other, Vasco’s dick bouncing as Kurt struggled to not cum. He moved Vasco’s legs from off his shoulders, letting him lock his legs around his waist as he let go of Vasco’s wrists, cradling his face as he kissed him, their tongues mingling as he held Kurt close, using a free hand to pump himself as he came yet again between them, locking his legs tightly so that Kurt had no choice but to cum inside him, his ass tightening around Kurt, pulling him closer until he’d spent himself for a final time, all but collapsing on top of Vasco, who smiled like the spoilt lover he was, gasping for air as the bear of a man above him laid all his weight on him.

________

Kurt sat in the chair next to the table eating the breakfast brought to them by the servants, which recently consisted of cold meat and cheese on brötchen. Kurt and Vasco all but inhaled the food as De Sardet sat and sipped her peppermint tea, her expression soured as she pinched her nose and tried gulp the drink down. It was hot, though, and she was forced to take small sips, so that she wouldn’t burn her mouth.

Between their breakfast, however, Kurt kept making eye contact with De Sardet when he was sure Vasco wasn’t looking.

_How do they even start this conversation?_

Kurt gently grabbed De Sardet’s hand, trying to be more reassuring than he felt.

Kurt spoke up, clearing his throat before, “Vasco, there’s... uh... something we’d like to discuss.”

Vasco leaned back in his chair, wiping his mouth as he smiled.

“Very well, though surely we’re close enough at this point that you shouldn’t sound so formal.” He winked at Kurt, and he felt a blush on his cheeks, despite his anxiety.

“Vasco, I’m pregnant.”

Kurt felt his stomach drop as he watched the Sailor’s face. He blinked for a few moments, evidently still processing what he heard.

“Pardon?”

“I’m.. I’m pregnant. I’m almost three months along now.”

Vasco chuckled, looking over at Kurt, his face bubbly now from excitement.

“Oh you handsome fool. Couldn’t wait a week before you knocked her up, you dog.” Vasco joked, leaning over the table to shove Kurt gently, who laughed in disbelief at Vasco’s reaction.

“And congratulations to you, my tempest,” he leaned to kiss the side of her cheek, “what luck!”

De Sardet sat there in shock, “You’re not upset?”

He looked at her confused, though still smiling, “Why would I be upset? It was bound to happen with as much fucking as we do.”

Kurt coughed, trying to cover up his laugh.

“I was worried that you might wish to... leave me. Us.”

Vasco quickly took her hand in his as he spoke, “I would never leave these shores without you, not unless you forbade me from your side. Either of you.” He looked at Kurt, a serious but warm smile on his face.

“Whether you like it or not, I’m with you till the end, wherever and whenever that is. Child or no.”

De Sardet moved to sit in Vasco’s lap, hugging him closely before relenting, allowing Vasco to place his hand on her belly tenderly, even though she was still so new to this kind of intimacy as they faced Kurt.

“So I assume the reason why you didn’t return last night and make passionate love with me was because you finally shared the news with our friend here?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “More like I finally pieced the puzzle together ran into the Governor’s estate like a mad dog looking for her.”

He watched as she looked away, blushing hard.

“I _told_ you, I was on my way to tell you right then. Constantin made me promise to come tell you as soon as he’d realized.”

Kurt’s lips were a fine line, his chest flaring up again.

“_Regardless_, Kurt, what matters is that we all know now.” Vasco’s voice of reason came through the tension between him and De Sardet.

“Fair enough. On one condition, though.”

“Which is?” She me this gaze without hesitation, and damn it if he didn’t love her for it.

“No more fighting, not until the babe is born.”

“Kurt that’s not feasible, not with everything that’s going on.”

“Green Blood, the world will not fall apart without you throwing yourself into battle for six months. Besides, you have a bodyguard for a reason. Allow me to be one again.”

“And me as well, De Sardet.” Vasco kissed her shoulder gingerly.

“Neither of you are expendable to me, though. I couldn’t just sit there doing nothing while you two fight for your lives.”

“Lass, we’re grown men, not boys. We know the risks of battle just the same as you. Trust us.”

Kurt nodded at Vasco’s words, leaning forward to grab another piece of meat and cheese from the platter.

“I do. I know I do. I just don’t want to even think of the idea of ever losing either of you.”

“Hush, lass, there’s nothing saying that we’re going anywhere just yet.”

And like that, Kurt was haunted by the final words of his commander, making his gut twist and knot up.

_You have your orders, Kurt._


	12. On the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue Mushu yelling I LIIIIIVE from Disney’s Mulan*
> 
> I’m not dead! Life happened and in the last two months I had midterms, being laid off, my fiancé being laid off, heavy course loads, finals, and then my car being broken into and all of my money being stolen! Yay, life. 
> 
> Regardless, I have every intention of finishing this fic, and I’m hoping just putting this little chapter out will help get my writing gears in motion. Enjoy.

Kurt was, to be frank, uncomfortable.

He was sitting inside the brothel downstairs awaiting Manfred to join him. The rustling of fabric being hiked up in the curtained off room next to him was soon followed by the the sounds of a woman moaning and whining as skin slapped against skin_._

_“It’s the safest place that we can speak without looking suspicious.”_

_“More suspicious than us going into a room together with a girl?”_

_“That hurts my feelings, Kurt. I can turn around, if you’d prefer.”_

_“Shut it, Manfred.”_

Kurt crossed his legs, leaning back into the wooden chair, taking note of the gaudy decorations of this particular room, as it was covered with a mix match collection of pillows and blankets over a thin mattress. The room allowed for one lit candle, but it was clear that it was for decoration only.

Kurt’s thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice of Manfred laughing with a younger woman, whom he watched stumble in his little abode together in a fit of laughter.

Kurt recognized Manfred’s favorite girl at the brothel, Lucie immediately, with her long raven locks and eyes as dark as night. He’d seen her before (after she was done working, of course), with Manfred in the tavern. She was actually wearing the same ill fitting dress that she usually wore, with its dark pink silk and laced bodice, tied strategically to give her as much cleavage as possible, considering her smaller frame.

From what Manfred has told Kurt in the past, it was a common story, in which a young woman needs to eat, and a man wants to promise her a way out of her hard life.

It seems, though, that Manfred had yet to make enough as a quartermaster to provide for Lucie, and until then, she’d have to continue working in the brothel to make ends meet.

_Shame_.

Manfred sat down next to Lucie on the mattress, giving her a quick kiss before turning to Kurt.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” His voice was lowered enough that only the three of them could hear between the others in the room’s love making.

“I thought we were supposed to be meeting in private?” Kurt looked at Lucie quickly, before seeing Manfred wave him off.

“She can be trusted, I swear.” He gently held her hand, a thumb stroking hers.

“I will tell no one of this meeting. Believe me, keeping secrets is part of this job.”

“I see.” Kurt got off the chair and sat on the floor, it’s hard wood cold and warped from... who fucking knows what.

“Let me see.” Manfred pulled a neatly folded letter from the pouch on his belt, handing it to Kurt without a word.

Kurt quickly opened and began reading what was realistically a manifesto. It was nothing Kurt wasn’t already aware of; the Commander wishes to seize control of the island, on the basis that the Coin Guard has been used and abused by their clients for too long.

_What a fool._

“You’ve read this, I assume?”

“Every word. Kurt, this plan is insane. We cannot-”

“I know. Does Sieglinde know about this?”

“Yes, but not officially. I’ve told her, but it’s no surprise that the Commander didn’t share his opinions with the Major.”

“Aye.”

“There’s a meeting time and place listed at the bottom of the letter, as well. D’you think the Commander will be there?”

Kurt paused, thinking. He tried to block out the noise of their neighbors orgasms building.

“It’s possible. He’s already on the island, as you and Sieglinde know.”

“Indeed.”

Their faces were grim in the darkening room as the candle began to flicker as it ran out of wax.

“We need to be at that meeting. It would be safer to go, than not know of their plans. I’d understand, though, if you...”

“I’ll be fine, Manfred.”

Lucie laid her head in Manfred’s lap as she began drifting off into sleep, and Kurt rolled his eyes at the sound of the man next door cumming, as he sounded like a barn animal howling as he came.

_Poor girl._

_____________________

De Sardet was lounging in the warm light of the sun in her apartment, along with Bishop Petrus, who was quietly reading beside her.

Since De Sardet had shared her news of her condition with her companions, they’d all been accepting and even nonjudgmental of her situation, especially since this surprised De Sardet when it came to the bishop. In fact, shortly after she told him, he’d called for tailors to assist in making maternity clothes for her, but most importantly, doing so quietly and without alerting anyone outside of the apartments.

_The world needn’t know of your blessing before you wish for them to know._

His words were kind, of course, but she knew he was also doing this to protect her politically. Though she would not be burned at the stake as a citizen of the Congregation for being unmarried and pregnant, she would be ostracized from her own Court, let alone the courts of foreign powers, like Thélème.

_“I suspect your Uncle, should he be made aware of your child, will attempt to arrange a marriage to another noble family of his choosing, in the hopes that they’ll ignore your pregnancy, thus avoiding any major scandal. Otherwise,” he looked over to her as she was being measured by the seamstresses, “he may try and force you to abandon the child, in order to save face.”_

Her gut tightened again as she sat, once again losing interest in the book she was reading.

The prospect of being forced to marry anyone was maddening to her, but now, it infuriated and terrified her. De Sardet, without a doubt, knew what love was, now. Images of Kurt and Vasco filled her thoughts as she absentmindedly cradled her growing belly.

She was fourteen weeks now, if the doctors were correct, and at this point, she could do little to truly hide the evidence of her growing belly. Thus, she spent most of her days inside, and when she absolutely had to leave, it was at night, disguised as anyone but the Legate of the Congregation of Merchants. Which, to her annoyance, mostly consisted of dresses.

At least she no longer felt the urge to throw up every meal she had, and for that, she was most grateful, as she reached for more of the pâte de fruit (another gift from Petrus) beside her. She currently couldn’t stop eating the raspberry ones.

“What’s troubling you, my child?”

He didn’t look up from his book as he spoke.

“I worry what my uncle try when he learns of... everything.”

Petrus lowered his book to turn his head towards her, the sunlight reflecting off his pauldrons from where he was sitting.

“Would our dear Governor write to his father of this news?”

She smiled, knowing that Constantin would never just write his father unless he absolutely had to, “Never.”

“Then I hope you find some comfort in knowing that you will not have to deal with any of his potential plans for either of you in the coming months.”

“But he will. I know he will. I don’t think he’d make me give up the baby, he’s far too attached to the few heirs he has already, but I worry about an arranged marriage.”

She didn’t look at Petrus, but heard him sigh deeply.

“I know, child.”

A heavy silence filled the air between them.

“Have you decided on any names?”

She could feel a blush on her cheeks, “A few, actually, it’s so hard to narrow it down to one...”

_____________________

Vasco sat on the roof with Siora, the sun setting soon, casting the brilliant mixture of orange, red, and yellow across the sky like the embers of a fire.

These past few weeks, Vasco had been joining her on the roof top, and though they rarely spoke while she was up here, she seemed to feel better after each visit to the roof.

Today, however, Vasco kept rereading the same name over and over again.

_Leandre D’Arcy._

A name. His name. He still couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t sure if it fit, the sound of it rolling off his tongue sounded foreign to him.

“What is this Leandre Darcy that you keep repeating?” Siora’s deep voice was carried away by the wind from being so high, but he still heard her well enough.

“It’s... my name.”

She knitted her eyebrows together, eyes focused as he watched the wheels turn in her head.

“Does every renaigse have so many names? It must be very confusing.”

Vasco chuckled at her comment.

“No, it’s not like that. We Nauts, the people who sail on those large ships at the harbor,” he pointed towards his old ship, “are normally born into such a life. Whether we’re born at sea, or given to the Nauts as children, we’re always given names by the Nauts, despite what we may have been named before.”

“That seems... strange. Why would the _renaigse_ agree to give their children to your people?”

“I imagine it must seem that way to you, but on the continent, it isn’t so uncommon for noble families to give a child or two to the Nauts as payment for our services. It’s primarily how we recruit. They then change the name of the child so that... any parents who wish to reclaim their child may find it more difficult to do so.”

“So... your people trade for these children, and in return, you make it difficult for them to find their families?”

Her eyes were narrowed, looking down at the docks, almost as if she couldn’t grasp what he was telling her.

“That’s not how I would describe it, the Nauts are my family.”

She looked away from the docks, casting her gaze into the blackening forest.

“Perhaps, but still you seek to reconnect with a family you never had the chance to meet, despite already having a family. Your actions do not reflect your words.”

Vasco huffed mildly, folding the letter up and shoving it in the bag on his belt.

_Damned doneigad._

_____________________

Long after the sun had set, De Sardet was pacing in her room, going stir crazy from being confined to a room all day.

_How am I going to survive doing this for five more months?_

She lightly massaged her lower back, sitting on the bed with a groan.

Sitting all day may seem like a luxury for some, but for her, it only seemed to worsen the aches in her back.

_I hope you’re worth it all._

She looked down at her belly, her hand now starting to seem small in comparison to it.

_I’m not so big **yet**._

The creak of the door startled her, but the moment she turned she saw Kurt’s familiar figure closing the door behind him, concern on his face.

“Is something the matter?” He walked quickly over to her side, a caring hand on her cheek.

“Other than insane boredom, no, nothings the matter. You just startled me, is all.”

“Ah.” Kurt visibly relaxed, his hand moving from her cheek to rest on her belly.

Kurt had adjusted to these new changes far better than she had, and for that she was eternally grateful. He always made sure she could have whatever she needed, and he would always reassure her that he was fine, but she knew he was scared. But of course what specifically, she couldn’t guess, even as he tenderly rubbed her stomach, his eyes following his hand as he leaned his head into the crook of her neck.

“So, sitting around in a nice room all day with nothing to do becoming torturous to you, Your Excellency?” She heard the teasing smile in his voice.

“Indeed. In the past, my only relief was either wine or the company of handsome lovers, of which I’ve had neither, as of late.”

He moved his head to look at her, feigning offense with an incredulous look.

“You’re a cruel and harsh woman, Your Excellency.”

“Quite so. It’s a difficult life I lead.”

“Well, my lady,” he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, “you have only to ask, and I’d happily worship you at your feet.”

“Really?” She smiled wryly while looking up at him, placing a single, gentle kiss on his rough chin.

“Really.” His eyes somehow seemed darker, despite their blue color. He felt hot to the touch, almost burning with anticipation.

“And what if,” she leaned in closer, planting tender kisses along his jaw and neck while using one hand to rub against him. She quickly felt him harden beneath his trousers, and his breath became hitched in his throat as he leaned his head back, allowing her to be in control of him for the moment, “I didn’t ask, but demanded you do so?”

Kurt smiled devilishly, eyes closed, “I’m yours to command, my lady.”

She planted one more kiss on his cheek, whispering, “Then get on your knees.”

“Gladly.”


	13. The Coup D’etat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, it should be noted that this chapter contains graphic depictions of violence and childbirth, so be aware.

Kurt and Manfred stood in the midst of other Coin Guardsmen and Guardswomen, and where Kurt knew he should feel at home, he instead felt like as he’d landed in a pit of vipers.

He and Manfred had decided weeks ago to attend this... gathering, deep within the woods of Teer Fradi. Deep enough that a crowd of this size, from all regiments, with as many torches as they seemed to bring, would go unnoticed by anyone, save the natives that may pass through this area.

Listening around him, Kurt could hear the same brainwashed bile that was spouted at the camp that Kurt was imprisoned in all that time ago. It made his blood boil, but despite what self control he had, he couldn’t hide the rage building within his eyes.

A silence fell over the crowd as the looming figure of the Commander stood above them all on a crate brought to the center of the glade.

“Many years ago, when I joined the Guard, I was worried for the future of my comrades. But today, so many years later, I’m able to speak to a stronger, new Guard! For once, I say, we are finally able to Fight with Honor!”

The guards roared with approval, deafeningly loud, and Kurt met Manfred’s side eye as they stood silently, arms crossed and backed up to a tree.

“These years as your Commander, I’ve been honored to see the dreams of centuries take place within a few years. As I see you all gathered before me,” Torsten turned around to look at all that came, “as representatives of what it means to be a proud member of the Coin Guard, despite the nations who employ you, I am once again humbled by your victories! Your triumphs! But who could forget the blood of our fallen comrades that came with each victory.”

Torsten took a darker tone, noticing Kurt in the far distance.

“Who could forget their sacrifice? Their comrades? Friends? _Lovers_!?”

Kurt sneered at Torsten.

“No, we could never forget their sacrifices, their stories! Always, we Guardsmen have shed our blood for those that would never make the same level of sacrifices as we have! Thélème, the Bridge,” Torsten narrowed his eyes at Kurt, “... the Congregation. They all expect us to live and die by their whims, and I say, no more!”

Another roar of shouting, the crowd enthralled like mindless cattle.

“Soon, we will take what we have earned, through the blood and sweat we’ve shed, through the lives of those before us, we will take this island by force! We will no longer be slaves to masters who would rather see us be slaughtered than raise a finger in our defense!”

Kurt glanced at Manfred out of the corner of his eyes, and Manfred stood as still as a statue, practically immobilized by the shock of... understanding the Commander’s plans, fully.

“Soon, my friends, we will have our victory, and topple over the Governors of this island. And I’ve already chosen loyal members of the Guard who would should have this honor...”

“Hugo, Safia, Kurt.... join me up here.”

Kurt watched as two members of the Guard began walking towards the Commander, and Kurt’s legs felt like stones as he moved towards the Commander.

The crowd parted for him, almost watching in awe as he walked past them, meeting the Commander, and the two other honored members who were expected to assassinate the other governors. Based on their colors, Torsten had chosen members who were already serving under each Governor; Hugo under the Mother Cardinal, and Safia under Burhan.

_And him under Constantin and De Sardet._

“For now, soldiers, obey your orders. Obey your clients. You will know when the time has come. Now,” he looked down to the three of them, “I have business to discuss with our esteemed members.”

Torsten jumped off the crate as the soldiers cheered and clapped each other on the back, and expected Kurt to follow him with the others. Rather than risk a scene, Kurt followed them to a tent on the side of the glade; a temporary office housed inside. Kurt stood between the other two guardsmen, stiffly awaiting for Torsten to speak as he looked around.

“I’ll not lie,” Torsten dramatically sat back in his chair, the wood groaning under his massive weight in comparison to its feeble make, “of all those under my command, you three will be in the most danger during the coup. And yet, I cannot describe how important it is that you succeed in assassinating the governors and their inner circle.”

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to avert the oncoming headache as Torsten spewed his nonsensical plan. The gist was simple, assassinate the governors and their closest retainers, while minimizing collateral damage where possible.

“Now, Hugo, Safia... please give me and Kurt a moment, please.”

Kurt didn’t speak or move as the others left without another word, just gripping his hands behind his back, so as to not make a foolish mistake.

“Kurt, it’s good to see that you’re well.”

A smile graced Torsten’s face, but Kurt wasn’t fooled by it. Not anymore.

“Get to the point, Torsten.” His voice was hard, pissed off, really. He was done playing these games.

Ignoring the blatant insubordination, Torsten stood, strolling around his small desk.

“I think I understand why you hesitate, Kurt. I know you to be a proud guardsman, and of all my men, your reluctance confused me the most. At first, anyways.”

Kurt leveled his brow at the other man.

“I’ll be blunt, Kurt, I know about your... entanglement with the Legate, as well as her condition.”

Kurt betrayed nothing on his face, neither confirming or denying Torsten’s words, but on the inside? He felt a cold, icy fear grip his stomach and twist, chest tightening as his heartbeat quickened.

“I’ve... Kurt, I’ve made mistakes regarding this coup. Mistakes I deeply regret, especially with you. I’d like to make amends for them.”

“Amends for having me tortured in your death camp? I couldn’t possibly imagine how you could do such a thing, _sir_.”

“You’re right, and for that, I want you to know I’m postponing the coup for as long as I can. At least until your child is born, so that you may be able to follow your orders without having that on your conscience.”

He felt sick, like his body was covered in a warm and sticky substance that only scalding water could remove. His body all but shook from his hatred and contempt.

“And what of the Legate? Am I expected to cut her throat after the birth?”

“I don’t expect you to be heartless, Kurt, but I do expect you to recognize what truly matters. For the greater good of the Guard.”

He scoffed, almost in disbelief but far too aware of this hellish reality he’d found himself in.

“You’ll not find a better offer, Kurt.” Torsten’s eyes were like steel, no longer attempting to be the caring friend and leader.

Kurt preferred that kind of honesty, anyways.

Torsten took a dagger still in its sheath from his belt, and extended the hilt towards Kurt without another word.

He knew he had to take it. Anything short of it meant death not just for him here and now, but for De Sardet, and the babe, and surely Vasco as well. So, without another word, Kurt grabbed the dagger.

“_Fine_.”

__________

_Days later..._

“My fair cousin! How good it is to see you up and walking! I trust you’ve been well since I last saw you?”

De Sardet gratefully took a seat beside him in the main hall, not minding Constantin’s barrage of questions and overly excited energy at seeing her. It’d admittedly been a few days since she’d last seen him, having spent far too much time in her apartments, organizing and reorganizing every small detail in the newest nursery, which was really just Vasco’s old room, but with new and expensive shoes. However, she new from seeing the tightly bound bandage on his arm, combined with the clinking of bottles in the other room, that Constantin was likely desperate for some kind of distraction from the crow examining him.

The past few months had been both more difficult and easier than she’d expected. Difficult in the sense of hiding her condition from as many prying eyes as possible, but easier in the sense that with the help of others, especially Kurt and Vasco, she’d been able to bear the... lack of responsibilities and interesting things to do far better than she’d intended. Otherwise, she’d have gone stir crazy by now.

“You needn’t worry so much, Constantin. I’m as well as can be expected, simply... waiting now.” She placed a hand on her belly, trying not to worry when she didn’t feel the familiar movement inside her. Normally she’d feel a kick or push against her hand, but these last few days, the little one inside her had been quieter than usual.

“I can only imagine. I cannot wait to meet my new cousin! Oh, how I shall spoil them...” He sighed almost dreamily, lounging in his chair dramatically, no doubt daydreaming of holding a newborn.

She smiled, amused at the sight of him being more excited than her at the moment. In truth, Constantin was the one looking worse than her these days. The dark circles around his eyes and the paleness of his skin only got worse as the days went, and no matter how much she insisted on him caring for himself, he always waived her off. It was by some form of miracle that she was able to convince him to allow a doctor to see him.

She absentmindedly listened to him go on, but she stopped completely when she felt her lower abdomen tighten, a dull ache in her back causing her to stiffen momentarily.

“Cousin? Are you alright?” Constantin’s concern was palpable, but almost as soon as the cramp had begun, it seemingly stopped, leaving no trace of itself behind.

“I’m fine, really. I minor ache.”

“Is that a sign? Is it time?!” She shushed him before he was able to squeal from excitement.

“Quiet, Constantin. A simple ache is not cause for celebration, and even then, let’s not forget what I must endure before the end.” She leveled her eyebrows at him, to which he sheepishly shrugged, nervous.

“I’d never dream of it!”

__________

Vasco quietly opened the door to the main hall, humming quietly to himself when he saw both Constantin and De Sardet sitting at the end of the hall, basking in the late afternoon sun that shined brightly through the large windows of the estate. The others, such as Petrus, Siora, and Aphra, weren’t far behind him, though they were certainly louder than him.

Regardless, De Sardet immediately noticed his entrance, her smile brighter than the very sun before returning to her conversation, and he felt himself stir on the inside, a mixture of happiness and anticipation as he crossed the room, Siora joining him by the windows as they looked out into the square.

“Is something on your mind, Vasco? You seem elsewhere.” Siora stood beside him, a gentle smile on her face as she looked down at him, one that he shared.

“I suppose there is, though I promise it’s nothing to be concerned over. I’m simply looking forward to the next few days, is all.”

“Because of...” she glanced behind them to where the Governor sat, and he nodded without looking back, sighing contentedly.

“I am happy for you, Vasco. As happy as I am for her.”

“Thank you, Siora.”

__________

“Have you inquired about the physician like I asked you?”

“Yes yes, I have. You’ve a talent for making me do things, you know this, yes?”

“It’s only for your own good. Perhaps they could’ve even cured whatever is bothering you by now had you asked for a crow sooner.”

“_Am I the only person that seems to have an issue with the mandatory bleedings_?”

He shivered in disgust, his face grimacing at the memory of the sharp pain and the sickening sight of his own blood flowing down his arm into the bowl placed beneath his arm.

“I’d be more concerned if you enjoyed them, Constantin.”

__________

Vasco glanced back at De Sardet once more, now holding Constantin’s hand in her own, a look of concern on her face as they watched a crow exit Constantin’s office, his masked face unreadable.

It wasn’t until Vasco saw the vial in his hand, filled with blackened blood, that he felt time still, locking his gaze on Constantin and De Sardet, their faces pale and bloodless in an instant as they gripped each other’s hands.

_No_.

__________

“No. No no no.” Constantin stood up suddenly, his whole body shaking, his voice trembling.

“I’m going to die, like everyone else, like your mother. I-I can’t...”

De Sardet stood as fast as she could, reaching to embrace him, needing to hold him as much as he needed to be held at the realization of the severity of his illness.

_The Malichor. Of all things..._

“Constantin, please. Please, I am here for you, Constantin!”

“No, you mustn’t touch me, you _cannot_ be near me! I will not get you sick!”

He feebly tried to push her hands away, taking steps away from her, but she had enough strength yet to pull him close, wrapping her arms around him tightly as if she were cradling a small, terrified boy.

The whole room froze, shocked into silence, many unsure of whether or not to even look at the young Governor and Legate during such a moment.

“Out. Everyone out. That’s an order.”

Her voice rang through the hall, her authority fully behind it, and she waited until everyone had left (except her inner circle and a few guards), before letting Constantin go, his eyes hollow and unseeing as they looked beyond her.

“Thank you, Cousin.”

She cradled his face between her hands, tenderly stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. She held his forehead to hers, subtly matching his breathing, helping him slow it. He struggled to touch her, as if he was scared to, but he ended up clutching to her dress, fidgeting with the ribbons and silk before letting out shuddering sighs, one after the other.

No one dared to break the silence, at least not until it was blatantly obvious that Constantin, though still devastated, was no longer on the verge of passing out.

“Are you better?”

“Yes? No... I’m so scared. I don’t want to die.”

“You won’t. We’ll find a way. Constantin, look at me.”

She forced his eyes on hers as he let out a silent sob, “I will stop at nothing to find a cure, I swear.”

“Did you not say the same thing to you mother?” He gently pulled her hands off his face, eyes brimming with a mixture of tears and fearful panic as he walked back to his chair, unsure of where to go from here. He ended up taking a seat without another word, before the sound of the main doors opening interrupted them.

She turned her head, her anger rising at the intrusion before she saw Kurt walking through the doors. He’d been gone since last night, and by the looks of it, he hadn’t slept the night before, his eyes dark and his clothes rugged as if he’d been traveling nonstop.

His voice was strained and urgent when he spoke.

“Your Excellency, Your Highness, I must speak with you. Now.” He came up beside De Sardet, a gentle hand on her elbow guiding her to move.

“What is the meaning of this, Kurt?”

“Times are changing, your highness, or rather, they’re about to.”

Constantin met Kurt halfway to his chair, his face inches away from Kurt.

“Is that a threat? What are you-”

“Silence. We’ve little time, and none to lose.” Kurt’s voice was barely a whisper, low and guarded.

“What’s going on, Kurt?”

The sound of a rifle smacking someone, followed my a pained grunt and several hammers clicking, made her blood run cold.

She jerked her head back, only in time to watch Vasco’s body crumble to the ground, his hands clutching at the back of his head, bright blood freely flowing from where he’d been struck, a rifle aimed at him, another aimed at Siora who stood beside him.

The next few seconds passed by so quickly and yet felt as if they lasted for hours, as Coin Guardsmen she didn’t recognize rushed in, their guns hot and ready, aiming at her, Constantin, and Kurt.

“Stand down, soldiers!”

They took aim.

“Think about what you’re doing!”

De Sardet clutched at her stomach, closing her eyes, waiting for the sound of their guns firing. She felt a hot tear run down her face before she heard a loud explosion, Kurt’s body wrapping around her as the heat and force of it hit them.

Several guns went off, but they all sounded muted, and all she could see was double. She barely registered Kurt holding her, and wasn’t able to understand what he was saying as he yelled, calling out orders to Constantin and the others, and pulling out his gun to fire.

The one thing she could feel, though, was her stomach tightening, as if it’d become rock hard, and a long drawn out sense of pressure in her abdomen making her groan in pain, and she struggled to breath until it stopped.

At some point, the fighting stopped, and the only thing she could hear now was her friends crowding around her, Kurt leaving her in Constantin’s arms to check on Vasco, his face streaked with the blood that’d poured out of his head and across his face only moments before.

“Is everyone ok?”

“We are well enough, my child. I’m currently more concerned about you, however.”

Petrus took a knee beside De Sardet, wiping away sweat that had begun to form on her brow with the leather part of his gauntleted hands, his other hand taking hers.

“Something happened when we fell, from... whatever that was that was so loud. It hurt.” She held her stomach, cradling it.

Petrus looked over to Siora, who began wiping her hands off, using water from a skin on her belt to clean off the gunpowder and blood

“Forgive me, on ol menowi, but I must check to see something.”

Using her arms, she pushed herself up into Constantin’s arms as he supported her, his chest to her back, along with his legs on either side of her. Siora began to lift up De Sardet’s skirt, far above her knees, making Petrus cough, roughly clearing his throat before respectfully looking away.

Kurt and Vasco finally made it over to where she sat, Vasco’s eyes on hers, and Kurt’s focused on Siora’s face as she moved her hands underneath De Sardet’s skirt.

She jumped when she felt Siora slide two fingers inside her, nearly able to fit a third, before pulling her hand back, it being completely covered in some kind of water.

“We need to get her someplace that will stay safe, now.”

“Siora, what’s happening?” Her own voice sounded so weak to her own ears, her chest tight as her breathing picked up, but Siora just smiled warmly.

“_Breith_. Your baby is coming, and we must now keep you safe.”

She actually laughed in disbelief, a failed assassination not five minutes ago, and now this? She reached for her partners, her hand first landing on Kurt’s face, his familiar stubble grounding, despite the look of sheer panic in his eyes.

__________

_Not now. Please not now._

He heard exactly what Siora said, and God knows how much he wanted to cry out with joy and hold her because it’s finally happening. They finally get to meet their child. But it wasn’t supposed to be like this. Not in the middle of a coup, where she was a target.

_Not when he couldn’t be by her side throughout it all._

“We cannot go into New Serene, the Coin Guard, as you may have guessed, is planning a coup d’etat, but not just here, but throughout the entire Island. It’s not safe to leave the estate.”

Everyone waited for him to continue, the reins of leadership falling to him immediately when De Sardet, still in Constantin’s arms, began to tense again, wincing and her breath shortening as she gripped the collar of his gambeson, her other hand holding Petrus’s.

“There’s a room beneath the estate, with a bed in it. Its not ideal, but it’s better than anything else we’ve got. We’ll have to fight to get there, and then make sure Constantin’s advisors, as well as Lady Morange, are safe.”

“Then we best be on our way. Come, my fair Cousin.” Constantin’s voice was uncharacteristically calm, and as soon as De Sardet was able to, they helped her stand.

__________

De Sardet leaned over the bed, her head and chest resting on the bed as she cried, Aphra undressing her, allowing Siora to be able to massage her lower back behind her. Constantin, as weak as he was, was in front of her, whispering words of encouragement.

She kept remembering what she kept fearing where her last memories of them, before they left.

_Kurt on one side of her, Vasco on the other, holding her close. They’d only gotten there moments before another wave of pain had hit her, and she’d needed their support to stand as the others filtered into the room, moving around them._

_She all but whined, gritting her teeth and trying her best to breathe, the familiar scent of Vasco’s leather uniform helping her forget everything happening, even as they eased her onto the bed, taking the stress of standing off of her for the moment._

_“It hurts.”_

“_I know, lass. Hold onto me.” He left gentle kisses on her forehead as she gripped onto his arm tightly, no doubt hurting him, before it suddenly stopped again, allowing her to breath._

_Kurt immediately gave her some water, pushing strands of hair away from her face, as he struggled to keep his composure for her, his own breathing labored with emotion._

_She kissed Kurt’s cheek, clinging to him as if that alone would mean he’d stay by her side._

_“I know neither of you can stay,” she let out a choked sob, “... but I need you both to come back to me, please.”_

_Kurt took her face in his hands, kissing her gently before looking in her eyes, both of them on the verge of crying outright._

_“Sweetheart, listen to me when I say nothing is going to keep us from you. We’re going to fight like hell to see you again, I swear.”_

_His voice cracked at the end, and he inhaled sharply, holding her close to his chest as he reached for Vasco, who clung to both of them._

_“Forgive me, but we must go, my child. We must warn Thélème and the Bridge Alliance before it’s too late, as well as secure New Serene. If it’s any consolation, once we’ve done that, you will see each other again.”_

_She wiped her eyes, as if that stopped the hot tears rolling down her cheeks, before looking at Kurt and Vasco one last time, both covered with either blood or soot from their guns going off, sending hot power back on them._

It’d been hours, and now, she gripped at Constantin’s hands, crying and groaning loudly into the coverlet as she began to endure another wave of pain, Sir De Courcillon and the Diplomatic Affairs Advisor, Louis, goth covering their ears when she could no longer keep quiet.

__________

Kurt sunk his blade into the body of the guardsman beneath him, hearing the hollow gasp mixed in with the shocked cry of pain before the life left their eyes. Without another thought, he stepped on the corpse, pulling his sword out with only a little resistance, the wet sound of it lost on him in the heat of the moment.

“Torsten should be in his office, let’s move. We can’t let him get away.”

The three of them, Kurt, Vasco, and Petrus, raced through the Coin Guard Barracks as quietly as they could while still moving quickly. They’d managed to scale the building quietly, and had even killed the second lieutenant Torsten had put in charge of the others, before reaching his office.

Kurt didn’t waste any time, and kicked the door in, aiming for the weak point of the door handle, charging in, sword ready, but no one was in there.

“_Shit_. Shit shit shit. Look around and see what you can find.”

__________

Aphra was holding De Sardet up at this point, both of them squatting as she was actively pushing, Siora underneath her to see exactly what was happening when it was happening.

Aphra let De Sardet painfully grip her arms and shoulders, and only minded a little when she’d begun to scream into the side of her neck.

“The head is out, on ol menowi, you are almost there. Remember to breathe, and don’t push right now. Soon, though.”

Aphra could see, feel, and hear the exhaustion in De Sardet. It’d been hours since she’d gone into active labor, and it’d not been easy getting to this point.

“You’re too close to give up now, De Sardet, come on, now. You’ve got this, I know you do.”

Behind Aphra, she heard a loud thud of someone falling to the floor.

“Mr. Cousteau!” Sir de Courcillon’s voice, shocked, called out from behind her. From atop the bed, Constantin sat there, horrified by the sight of the infant coming out of his cousin with wide eyes, then kindly let them know that the Diplomatic Affairs Advisor had, at this point, fainted and was out for the time being.

__________

“Torsten!”

Kurt hollered out his name, his voice hoarse. The Commander turned then, his snake like eyes find Kurt’s across the battle field.

They’d cornered him, forcing him to face them if he wanted to leave New Serene alive. The sun glinted off his armor and sword as they charged each other, both of them letting out...

__________

... a horrible scream, a horrible, terrible, blood curdling scream, which was followed by another smaller, softer one.

Constantin gasped, his hands covering his mouth as he began to cry, watching Siora cradle a tiny, bloody babe in her arms, allowing his cousin to finally lay down, laying the baby on her chest as she weeped tears of joy at the sound of the baby’s lungs working.

“Congratulations, De Sardet.” Aphra, though tired, beamed at De Sardet, moving to prop her head up with a pillow before helping Siora clean up the...

__________

... blood. It was all Vasco could smell as he pulled Kurt off of his Commander before he killed him.

“No! _NO_!”

Kurt fought him, completely lost in his rage and bloodlust, and Vasco had half a mind to just let him go; to let him kill Torsten, but perhaps in a single, lucid moment of thought, he knew that the Coin Guard, Torsten, and all his conspirators, needed to be held accountable, and murdering Torsten would mean they’d get away with it, to some extent, and Vasco knew that’s what Kurt actually wanted, despite how he kicked, and fought, and tried to throw Vasco off his back.

“Kurt! _Listen_ to me!” They fell to the ground, Vasco using his legs to wrap around Kurt’s, his arms coming up underneath his lover’s, locking his fingers behind his head, and straightening out his entire body, preventing Kurt from getting back up.

Quieter, Vasco hoarsely spoke in Kurt’s ear.

“Look, he deserves to die. I’ve a mind to kill him myself, Kurt, but I’ll be damned if I let you do this. He has to go through a trial, and-”

Kurt continued to struggle against him, managing to roll onto his stomach, trying to lift himself with Vasco on top of him, but failed to break Vasco’s hold on him.

“-_and_ there’s no way in hell that after what he’s done that the Governor’s won’t have him quartered. Killing him now would only make things worse, Kurt.”

Kurt finally started to relax, but Vasco didn’t let go of him just yet, not trusting him to not take off as soon as he did.

“I hate him. I fucking _hate_ him. I hate what he did to me. _To her_. I hate how I tried to stop it, and that even then, I couldn’t. I hate what he did to the Guard. _I hate that I didn’t see it until now_.”

Kurt all but yelled, Vasco slowly easing the pressure on Kurt once he saw Torsten being hauled away in chains, overseen by Petrus. Once he was completely out of sight, Vasco let Kurt go, and Kurt didn’t fight him when he pulled him into a bone crushing hug, Kurt’s back to his chest as Vasco kissed his cheek, holding Kurt as he struggled to find a single emotion to express, currently stuck between exhaustion, grief, and anger.

“I’m here for you, Kurt. And I know if De Sardet was here, she’d say the exact same thing.”

Kurt shot up immediately, still grieving, but turned to pull Vasco up with him.

He didn’t have to say anything, they both knew what was happening next. They ran, at full speed, from the barracks to the Governor’s estate.

__________

De Sardet, now laying in the bed, struggled to get her babe to latch onto her breast.

“_Please_ open your mouth.”

Siora had helped her deliver the afterbirth, and now, she was on her left side, trying to tickle the baby’s lips so they’d open, and once they did, De Sardet tried to push her breast into her mouth, grimacing at the unmerciful feeling of them just chomping down on her nipple.

“Cousin, you are a vision of maternal affection, right now.” Constantin peered over at her, still not wanting to get too close, despite them all knowing that she couldn’t contract the Malichor from him standing next to either of them.

“Come, Constantin. I want you to meet your newest Cousin.”

He let out a shuddered sigh, crying ever so slightly, before slowly lowering himself on the bed beside her, looking down at the tiniest baby they’d ever seen, her eyes still closed, and her hand gripping De Sardet’s thumb as she fed. De Sardet couldn’t help but cry, no longer even trying to stop them now.

A few sharp knocks on the door startled them all, but when they heard his voice through the door, Sir de Courcillon unlocked the door to let both Kurt and Vasco in, who rushed in only to stop dead in their tracks, eyes wide and focused on De Sardet holding her newborn.

Constantin and Siora got off the bed and backed away when they both approached, open mouthed, Vasco already crying and beaming with joy as he sat down on one side of her, Kurt on the other, as he stared in utter shock and awe at his child.

“Is... what...”

__________

Kurt struggled to speak, so overcome with relief that he felt he may pass out right there.

_She’s ok. They’re ok. He’s a father. They had a baby._

He felt lightheaded, his words stuck in his throat.

“We have a baby girl, Kurt.” De Sardet started crying, firmly holding their daughter to her chest as she fed, and Kurt all but ripped off his gambeson, tossing everything to the floor so he could get as close to De Sardet as he could, pressing close to her as he finally started to cry, kissing her damp forehead while wrapping an arm around her shoulders, unable to look away through his tears at their daughter.

Vasco undid his gloves and waistcoat, joining them on the bed, wiping away his own tears.

“Did you two decide on a name, yet?” Vasco all but choked out his words, having to clear his throat at the end.

“Yes, Kurt agreed that, if we were having a girl, we should name her after my mother, who no doubt has passed by now from the Malichor.”

Constantin continued to sob in the corner (out of love) of the room next to Sir de Courcillon, who could not of looked more proud of De Sardet in that moment.

“And what was her name?”

“Victoire De Sardet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal note from me, the writer
> 
> This fic was such a passion project for me in the beginning, and when I say I fell in love with the characters of Greedfall by writing them, as well as the overwhelmingly positive response from the fandom for this fic, I mean it. I had to take a break from this project though, and for that, I’m genuinely sorry, but I couldn’t bring myself to go near this story when I actually suffered a pregnancy loss last January/early February, and it was only until now that I was even comfortable thinking about this fic long enough to continue writing it because it reminded me of my loss and it just hurt too much. It didn’t help when the world began to suffer from the COVID - 19 Pandemic, my own personal struggle with almost completing my bachelors degree while still being unemployed, and now with the world continuing to be chaotic and, to be blunt, really fucking stressful and emotional. 
> 
> I’m trying now to put more time into my writing, if nothing else, as a way to help my own mental health during this time. I can only hope that, in some small way, my passion for writing can be a small means of escape for those struggling with the negative news that comes in daily. 
> 
> Finally, during these stressful times, please take it upon yourself, if you can, to check in with your friends and family, especially any POC as they continue to defend their basic human and civil rights against any form of oppression, both in the US and otherwise. #BlackLivesMatter


	14. Wooden Crafts

A week. It’d been a week since everything had happened. Since the Coup. Since De Sardet gave birth. Since he finally got to meet his daughter.

Kurt’s eyes watered, and he had to stop his work for a moment, taking a deep breath before using his brush on his recent project, sanding down the rails of a crib, or what would soon be a crib once he’d put everything together. It was still in pieces, but by the time Kurt was done with it, it’d arguably be the best damned thing he’d ever made with his own hands.

All the pieces were stacked in his old room, which had mostly been unused for nearly a year at this point, but it still had a lock on the door, meaning his secret had stayed a secret, allowing him to take time away to work on it so he could surprise De Sardet with it. Honestly, it was easier keeping it a secret from her than it was finding the time to work on the crib without anyone suspecting, meaning he only had an hour or two at a time, and normally under the guise of him catching a quick wink of sleep.

_Hellfire, though, he was exhausted, but this was worth it. They both deserved this. Anytime he actually got sleep, though, it seemed like as soon as he’d fallen asleep, Victoire had stirred, needed to be fed, changed, or in general just wasn’t ready to be asleep despite the dark circles beneath all of their eyes._

This was in addition to his duties as a Coin Guardsman, which were all the more in demand when it came to organizing the remaining loyalist officers that stood against Torsten’s madness.Major Sieglinde had now become Commander Sieglinde, with Kurt’s recommendation, and thankfully Manfred had been all too happy to resume his normal duties of being a Quartermaster. Even more so, when he heard the news, but he couldn’t do everything for Kurt, like bearing testimony against Torsten and his lieutenants that joined him during the coup.

_Or at least the ones Kurt didn’t kill._

The trial was still technically underway, each Governor wanting a piece of Torsten, but it was all but decided at this point, aside from the official verdict.

_Torsten was guilty of the crimes he’d committed, and soon, he’d pay for them with his life._

A yawn escaped Kurt’s mouth, his eyes burning with fatigue.

For all his complaints, though, they all paled whenever he looked at De Sardet, especially when she was holding Victoire, nursing her, Vasco curled around them both, leaving gentle kisses on her neck as he gently massaged her back, or helping her support Victoire so she could lean her head back and rest her eyes while nursing. She was a wonderful mother, especially for a new one, but he couldn’t tell De Sardet that. He tried, of course, to tell her every day, but these last few days, after she’d overcome the extreme need for sleep initially, she told him of everything going on inside her mind, and it hurt him, but he held his tongue whenever she spoke.

She felt hollow, guilty even, at how she struggled to feel close to Victoire when she held her. She expected a bond immediately, much like how she remembered her mother telling her what it was like when she had De Sardet, but that wasn’t happening for her. Seeing Kurt and Vasco holding Victoire didn’t help either, apparently, as she felt as if she was already failing as a mother, and when her fears and anxiety became too much to bear, it was all either Kurt or Vasco could do to hold her, trying to bring back into the here and now.

The thing that hurt Kurt the most, though, wasn’t any of that, but how De Sardet felt guilty about passing on the special mark she had on her face to Victoire, who had a similarly shaped mark on the opposite side of her face.

Kurt remembered how the nobles were cruel to De Sardet, the snide comments of thinking De Sardet was diseased, or unclean. Kurt hated it then, and he certainly hated it now, but his heart broke when he knew De Sardet saw that in herself, not realizing just how beautiful she was, not in spite of, but because of her mark, and the same went for Victoire.

_Besides, now we know, from Siora, that here on the island, such marks are among the Doneigada, and it shows a close relationship to nature and the island._

Kurt wouldn’t pretend to understand that, but Siora assured him that it was a good thing, and that Victoire wouldn’t be harmed by anything on the island and it’s connection to his daughter, so for now, he was placated.

The light coming through his window had shifted slightly, and he started brushing more quickly, not having much time left before De Sardet would be back with Victoire.

_____

“My mind can hardly conceive of holding something so small in my arms.”

De Sardet chuckled, rubbing her eyes as she leaned back in her chair as Constantin held Victoire, internally fighting the need to pick her up again, even though she’d just given her to Constantin.

Victoire was swaddled in a soft, white cotton blanket, the lace trim the one thing she liked to grab at with her small hands. Constantin’s eyes, which had begun to darken from his sickness, were wide with awe, his other hand ever so gently coming up to stroke the soft little hairs on her head, and she stretched as best as she could, clearly enjoying the feeling of his fingers.

“I think she likes me. Do you think she likes me?”

De Sardet smiled, “Of course she does. You’re her brave cousin, how could she not?.”

He laughed at her, “I’d hardly consider myself brave. Bold and stupid, perhaps, but not brave.”

“Constantin, don’t speak of yourself like that. What’s the matter?”

She missed the youthful boy so full of life that had only been sitting with her a week ago, almost devastated now by looking in the eyes of not a youthful boy, but a dying young man filled with so much regret.

“I won’t be able to see her grow up. Not just into a beautiful woman like her mother, but not even into a small girl twirling in a dress, or charging the palace halls with a wooden sword in hand. Cousin, I might not even be able to see her take her first few steps.”

His voice trembled, and he shifted Victoire to kiss her forehead, her cooing in response.

De Sardet struggled to breathe, her whole body wracked with grief, as if she was already grieving his death already.

“It’s not over until it’s over, Constantin. Now that Victoire is born, I’ll be able to search again, and I swear I won’t stop until I know how to save you.”

He stayed quiet for a while, clearly thinking about something that bothered him.

“What is it?”

“I’ve... well, since we learned of... everything, I’ve taken it upon myself, with Sir de Courcillon’s help, to create a will for my estate when I’ve passed. I want you to know that I’ve named you as the sole beneficiary of everything that is mine, or that I’m set to inherit, if something should happen to my father, and I were to become Prince of the Merchant Congregation before my death.”

Her head fell into her hands, and she kept wiping away at the tears in her eyes.

_She didn’t want any of it. She’d give all of it and more if it meant keeping Constantin._

“Have I upset you, fair cousin?”

“No... no you could never upset me, Constantin. I just love you, and I find myself praying to gods I don’t believe in, trying to think of some way to save you.”

“I know. You’ve always been my only friend. The only person to ever care for me, and for that, I don’t want you to feel as if you’ve failed me, for that is surely impossible. I know you’ll do everything you can, and if it isn’t enough in the end...,” he closed his eyes, bottom lip slightly trembling as he tried to pull himself together while holding Victoire closer to him, “... then I’ll know it was never meant to be. At least I’ll die with the satisfaction of knowing you fought for me til the bitter end.”

“Constantin, please, I can’t... I...”

“I know, cousin. I’m sorry, but there is something else, though, that I must speak with you about.”

She took a deep and deliberate breath, still fidgeting with the strings on her shirt as she sat quietly, waiting for him to continue, her eyes puffy and sore.

“It has been brought to my attention very... recently, that my father is planning a visit to Teer Fradee, and that he’s to be expected in a few short months, perhaps even weeks, depending on when he took ship. You know how I despise him, and how he despises me. This position as Governor was surely a way to get rid of me, and he’s come to see if I’ve done as poorly as he expected, no doubt, but when he arrives, he’ll be learning several shocking things at once, and I... I’ll need your help in dealing with him.”

She nodded, and still absorbing the news of her uncle’s upcoming visit. Even under normal circumstances, the pressure of a visit from the Prince D’Orsay would be nearly unbearable to endure, but when he arrives, he will be not only learning of Constantin’s illness (ultimately dooming the end of house D’Orsay unless Constantin was somehow able to sire an heir without damning the lives of both his partner and child), the attempted Coup D’etat by the Coin Guard, and the birth of his newest niece, Victoire.

“What a dreadful nightmare...”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, cousin. I fear how my illness will progress by the time he arrives, so the burden of hosting him, in addition to your regular duties, may fall on your shoulders if I’m unable to walk by then, or driven mad by pain once... once that starts.”

De Sardet sunk back into the chair, closing her eyes and doing all she could to take a deep breath, another wave of exhaustion hitting her as she felt the all too familiar sensation of her breasts beginning to tingle.

“My fair cousin... you look so tired these days. Do you still not wish for the assistance of a wet nurse or Governess for Victoire?”

The tingling sensation in her chest only grew with each second, and became worse when she began to hear Victoire fuss, her emotions a messy mixture of anxiety and fear for her child’s wellbeing, while also a... slowly building rage and anger directed at her.

_Please just be quiet._

“No, not while I’m with her. As Legate, it will be inevitable that I will be parted from my child far more than I’d like to be, so when able, I will insist on caring for her needs. A wet nurse and Governess will be required when I’m not able to, however, so I’ll arrange for that.”

“Nonsense, cousin, I’ll speak with Sir de Courcillon on the matter.”

She stood, very slowly, her lower body still screaming at her as she used her arms to push herself up and onto her feet.

“I’d be grateful. Now, I must go feed Victoire, or else you’ll soon be holding a screaming babe.”

She held out her arms, resisting the urge to just grab Victoire from her cousin, who moved slowly to give her her own child.

He kissed the top of her head one more time before giving her up, overly careful to not risk her well being while transferring from one pair of arms to the next.

“Be well cousin. Should you need me, you have only to ask for me.”

_____

“Blasted fucking hellfire.”

Vasco’s eyebrows shot up at the sound of Kurt swearing coming from his bedroom, and he knocked on the door, only trying the handle when he didn’t hear an immediate answer.

“Is everything alright in there, Kurt?”

“Aye, it is sailor, have no fear.”

Vasco leaned his head on the door, sighing.

“What?”

“I’d _prefer_ to not speak through a door.”

He heard shuffling, and the sound of something large being moved, before he heard the lock being undone, the door creaking open just enough for him to see Kurt standing in the doorway, but hiding the rest of the room.

“Hiding something?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, huffing loudly while leaning against the door frame.

“It’s nothing. Besides, I’m not done with it yet.”

“So it’s something you’re making? Perhaps I could help.”

“I don’t recall seeing you ever pick up a hammer, Vasco.”

“What, you think I was given to the Nauts as a captain?”

He smiled at Kurt, the sarcasm evident enough in his voice so that both of them could understand it in the midst of their fatigue.

“I hardly think you were born with a silver spoon, sailor, but...”

Kurt looked back behind the door, and then to Vasco, trying to decide.

“... Fine, come in, but not a _word_ to De Sardet about any of this, or I swear...”

“Oh leave it, Kurt.”

Vasco gently pushed past Kurt, the door swinging open and he saw the pieces of what he could only assume was a cradle, and he closed the door behind him before approaching, dragging a finger along one of the sides, smooth as can be.

“It’s not done yet, and I’ve yet to make it comfortable with cushions and what not, but...”

“Nonsense, Kurt. It’s beautiful, and we both know it’ll mean the world to De Sardet when she sees it.”

The chaos of this past week, combined with the ever constant fear of a lack of security, it’d forced all of them to sleep together in the same room, and that most certainly meant Victoire and De Sardet had the bed while Kurt and Vasco had gotten cots to sleep on the floor with, but perhaps now, even though their safety was still at risk, they could finally rest a little on a soft mattress.

“I hope so. I feel as if I can only do so much.”

“Kurt...”

Vasco turned to pull Kurt into a tight hug, and he felt a small kiss on the side of his head as Kurt wrapped his arms around him, his grip weak but wanting, nevertheless.

“You’re doing fine, Kurt, have no fear.”

Kurt tightened his arms around Vasco, but didn’t say anything more. Not that Vasco expected him to, but by now he’d learned to recognize the language Kurt spoke with his touch.

He brought his hand up behind Kurt’s head, almost cradling him in his embrace as he rested there, his weight comforting when he leaned against Vasco.

The two of them stood silently, eyes closed and simply embracing each other in a brief and quiet moment together, the sound of each other’s gentle breath in each other’s ears.

Vasco sighed, turning in towards Kurt as he planted a soft kiss to the side of his neck, lingering there as he spoke quietly into the crook of his neck.

“I’m here for you, Kurt.”

“I am for you as well, though I feel as if I’m being a bit selfish right now.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Vasco pulled back a little so that he could look Kurt in the eye, trailing gentle kisses along his scruff as he did, the hand he had behind Kurt turning his head towards him.

“I do not expect you to always be able to shoulder my burdens, despite how much you may think you have to, and I _certainly_ don’t mind being here to shoulder yours whenever you need me to.”

He rubbed his thumb along the tender spot between Kurt’s neck and jaw, causing him to sigh.

“I know that, sailor.”

“Then don’t be so quick to forget it this time.”

He chuckled, leaning in to give Kurt a quick kiss, his hat getting pushed up a little as he did from it pressing against his lover’s forehead.

Kurt firmly pulled him back the moment he moved away from Kurt, the fire slowly being stoked in Vasco’s belly even as they both knew they had neither the time nor energy for anything more, but he relished any amount of time he could be the focus of Kurt’s attention, especially right now.

Kurt’s voice was low and rough, and he cleared his throat before speaking.

“Later?”

Vasco weakly chuckled, the sound barely escaping his lips as he moved his other hand to cradle the other side of Kurt’s face, kissing him softly once more.

“Perhaps, time willing and... if given such an opportunity.”

“Naturally.”

Vasco could hear the smile in his voice once more, and mentally relaxed a little, thankful that even if only for a minute, Kurt’s doubts were lesser because of him.

They swayed a little together, before he could feel the tension beginning to build once more, Kurt unable to meet his eyes.

“What’s the matter?”

“I just... um... I wanted to say...”

Vasco was silent, patiently waiting for Kurt to finish his thought, subconsciously trying to comfort him as their breath mingled.

“I... just wanted to say that I love you, sailor. I don’t know where I’d be without you and De Sardet anymore. You don’t have to say anything, and I understand if you don’t feel the sa-”

He was cut off by Vasco’s lips on his own, his own chest tight from emotion as he held onto Kurt, the simple touch grounding in the moment.

“Of course I love you, Kurt, how could I not?”

He whispered harshly against his lips, but he wasn’t angry. Impassioned and exhausted and wanting to have an afternoon with him, well...

“I didn’t want to assume.” He jokingly glared at Kurt who had a wry smile on his face.

“Of course not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe I’ve been writing this fic for a year now. This chapter was short, I know, especially with me not posting as frequently as I’d like to, but I needed to set up the next chapter before posting the much larger chapters that I’d like to. 
> 
> However, in lieu of the larger chapters I’d like to write, I’d be willing to do smaller prompts for Greedfall related ideas, separate from this fic. Could be a single word or a concept or whatever, I don’t care. If you’d like me to write something for you, feel free to comment here and if I really like the idea, I’ll do it. Also, don’t be shy if you’d like me to write something NSFW, even if it’s kink related. I enjoy writing, so I’d like to do it more often than what my larger fics allow me to put out (cause I’m a teeny tiny perfectionist when it comes to quality and story at times).


End file.
